When Tides Collide
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Three years is a lot of time for Bulma to have to put up with a hot headed unting each day, she can only hope each one would become easier. A story about the infamous 3yr gap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to say a few things before you start reading. If you don't wanna stick around for this note, go ahead and start reading. I get it, these things are kind of annoying. Just wanna start by saying thanks for checking out my story! The last time I wrote any DBZ was when I was like 14 (I'm 22 now) So I hope my writing has improved somewhat. I went ahead and wrote all of this story before I decided I would post it on here. So please leave a review to let me know what you think and Ill try to get more chapters out as quick as I can. I would consider this a slower burn fic so don't expect romance to happen too fast. You have 19 more chapters to read. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and hopefully I wrote these characters in-character. I think those who write Vegeta into character are actual magicians. They have some true talent.**

Swiping the sweat from her forehead, she stepped away from her current work. Today was such a hot day! Despite the shorts and sports bra she was wearing, she continued feeling like she was overheated. Despite seeing the weather warnings, she had little to no choice but to be out here.

Grabbing her water bottle, she made quick to wash it down. Sucking it dry, she let out a sigh. It was a small relief.

Bulma had been out here for an hour working on the GR. Vegeta had "accidentally" used too much of his power and now she was left to fix what he had damaged.

She wore a scowl as she went back to work. Grabbing her hammer, she took out a few frustration blows against the metal. It made her feel slightly better but not by much. Seeing the small dents she put in, she huffed as she used the hammer to fix them. Great, now she was making more work for herself!

"Bulma dear!"

Blinking the sweat from her eyes, she turned to where her voice came from. A small smile formed when she noticed her mother heading straight her way. Her smile grew when she noticed the glass of ice tea in her hand. Mother definitely knew best.

Bunny stopped next to her, kneeling down. "They announced a heat wave, you must be dying out here." She told her daughter with a light smile. "I figured you might need something to help cool you off." While she thought her daughter was crazy for being out here, she still wanted to show her support.

Bulma eagerly took the glass, taking a sip immediately. "You're the best." She told her. The ice made such a difference. She had to hold back from just chugging it all.

"Try not to stay out here for much too longer, we don't want you all burned up! I'm cooking lunch now so it should be done in a little bit." The blond explained to her before turning around. "Keep up the good work!" She called as she began making her way back to the house.

Bulma took one last drink before setting the cup to the side. This wouldn't take much longer. She knew if she took much longer anyway, the person who caused the damage would be at her throat as well, demanding to know why she wasn't done yet.

Vegeta was always impatient when it came to her fixing what he broke. Maybe if he realized that if he didn't break things in the first place, he wouldn't have to wait to use the equipment again. For whatever reason, that just seemed to fly right over his stupid hair.

Rolling her eyes, she set back to work, determined to finish things quickly. She didn't want to be out here much longer either.

It was less than an hour later that she heard her mother calling her name once more. By the sound of it, the food was ready and waiting for her. Finishing her last twist with her screwdriver, she stood up. Dusting herself off, she grabbed her tools and the now empty glass before making her way back to the house.

The air conditioned room felt pleasant against her sweaty skin. Walking to the kitchen, she noticed her father was already sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands. Giving him a smile, she put her cup in the sink.

"What's for lunch?" She asked as she took a seat right next to the older man.

Bunny was making plates, her soft humming had stopped. "Just some sandwiches, nothing too special." She told them before setting their plates down.

Bulma hadn't realized how hungry she had been until food was sitting in front of her. Picking the sandwich up, she quickly took a bite.

As she was eating, she noticed her mother was continuing her sandwich making. She noticed the plate she was using was already filled with sandwiches.

As if noticing her stare, Bunny smiled. "These are for Vegeta. He works so hard for hours on end, he has to be hungry." She explained as she continued slapping meat on the slice of bread.

Her mother's relationship with Vegeta confused her. Despite the guy acting the way he did, her mother refused to show nothing but kindness towards the prince. Maybe her mother felt bad for him or maybe she just ignored his coarse behavior. Bulma just couldn't understand it.

There had to be at least fifteen sandwiches on there. Shrugging her shoulders, she finished her food. Getting back up, she thanked her mother. Now what she needed the most was a shower. She felt sticky and could only imagine how she smelled. Her parents were beyond kind for not bringing it up at the table.

Heading towards the stairs, she only made it up a few before hearing a door close up ahead. Raising a brow, she noticed Vegeta heading down. A small smile formed, "Oh, hey. The gravity room is ready to go." She told him, expecting some form of gratitude.

He looked at her for less than a second before going down past her. "About time."

Her smile immediately turned to a frown. What a jerk! "You're welcome!" She huffed but he was already gone. Rolling her eyes, she continued up until she had reached her room. Stepping around the clothes on her floor, she headed straight to the bathroom.

She couldn't believe she spent that much time out in the heat just for him to act like that. Was a simple "thanks" that hard to give? She puffed her cheeks in frustration as she stripped. Next time she would make sure to take her time, see if she cares.

It has only been a few weeks since the guy from the future visited them with the warning of the androids. A few weeks and Vegeta had yet to actually have a five minute conversation with her. It always was the same with him. He would train for hours and stay in his room for the rest of his day. The only time he ever appeared in front of her was to demand her to fix something he broke or to insult her intelligence. If she was lucky, she'd get to witness him scarfing down the meal her mother fixed for him.

Starting the water, she was soon standing under the cool stream. Her brow was twisted and her jaw was set. Her being agitated was an understatement. The guy really knew how to tick her off! If he couldn't destroy her house and everyone around her, she would probably give him a word or two. Let him know how she really felt. Not like it would make any difference.

Finally sighing softly, she felt the tension in her body loosen. She had better things to do then just get upset over that arrogant man. She should be enjoying this cool shower instead of getting more heated.

Changing her thinking process, she wondered what she could do later tonight. While she thought she'd be making repairs all day, she realized her schedule was pretty open. Maybe she could hit up Yamcha and they could go out and see a movie.

The thought of seeing her boyfriend again made a smile form on her lips. That would definitely make her feel better. He knew exactly what to say to make her heart swell.

After showering, she decided a tank top and pair of overalls would do the trick. Drying her hair out, she looked at her curls. She had recently decided to go with this hairstyle, she hadn't gotten used to it quite yet.

For whatever reason, she decided to change it up as in response to being traumatized by her visit to Namek. She had almost died and she felt like she needed to do _something._ After getting it cut, she kind of pushed the memories to the back of her head. She didn't want to remember. Lightly touching her curls, she smiled softly. She looked cute, that's all that mattered.

Leaving her bathroom, she grabbed her phone to see if anyone had messaged her. A small frown formed when she noticed her notifications had yet to exist. She knew with the threat of the androids coming, it had many of her friends preoccupied with training but this was ridiculous. Did none of them ever take breaks?

Shooting out a text to Yamcha, she hoped he would at least come through. If he couldn't come here, hopefully he would at least visit later.

Leaving her room, she made her way back downstairs. She noticed her father was no longer in the kitchen and her mother was finishing cleaning up after the Saiyan. "Need any help?" She asked, knowing the kind of messes he leaves.

Her mother glanced her way before shaking her head. "I'm all done here. Thank you though!"

Bulma groaned, she needed something to do or she'd become so bored she wouldn't know what to do with herself! "Where's dad?"

"He's in his lab working away at something." She explained with a smile. "You know how he is, once he starts something, he stays in there until he's done."

Bulma didn't want to interrupt him. Maybe she should find herself something to work on. That would most definitely distract her for a few hours.

Going straight to the cupboard that held their coffee cups, she grabbed one. Coffee was exactly what she was going to need. "I'll be in my lab if you need anything." She told her as she filled the cup to the brim. Taking a sip, she felt a smile coming. "If I can think of anything, I'll hopefully be in there for a while." She explained before turning away.

Heading outside, she made the walk to the building that had her family's logo plastered onto it. The heat hadn't changed, if anything, it felt more hot. But she knew the building would be well air conditioned.

Passing by the GR, she could hear the engine inside whirling. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course he would already be at his training. Did the guy ever take a break? Doubtful. Continuing her walk, it took roughly ten minutes before she finally made it to the large building. Heading inside, she gave a smile at the receptionist.

The woman had abruptly stood, bowing to her.

Walking past her, she stopped at the elevator. Hitting the number of the floor her lab was, she stepped inside. It was moments later that she was standing in front of the door. Typing in the four digit code she had memorized, she headed inside.

Turning on the lamp on her desk, she realized how unorganized her lab was. Papers were spawn across her desk, all of projects she either dropped or had forgotten about. Scooping them up into a pile, she shoved them into one of her drawers. Setting her cup down, she sat down in her chair. Picking up a pencil and grabbing a piece of paper, she paused to think.

What was something she could build? Something that someone could use? Something challenging. Something that could distract her?

Twirling the pencil between her fingers, she thought long and hard.

Nothing was coming to her, she was beginning to feel frustrated. With a frown, she slapped the pencil down as well as her hands onto her desk. Her frown immediately disappeared when she heard a crash follow after. What in the hell was that? Did something fall off her desk? It was a cluttered mess, she wasn't even sure what it could have been. Standing up, she began looking around her desk. Once she noticed the device on the floor, her mouth scrunched up. "Shit." Leaning over, she grabbed the scouter that was now even more broken from the floor.

Sitting back down, she looked at the damage that was done. It was in pieces at this point. When she had first gotten it in her possession, she had hoped she could learn how the alien technology worked. It amazed her how far of a distance that this could be used to communicate. She assumed this could be a new product she could slap Capsule Corporation's name on. But despite her intelligence, she wasn't able to get very far with it. The settings were in a language she didn't understand, she didn't think she had ever heard of anything like it. Vegeta was no help either, refusing to translate when she asked. At this point, the device seemed like junk. Opening another drawer, she sighed as she set the device inside. One day she'd be able to crack it. With or without Vegeta's help.

The thought of the short man infuriated her. Despite her offering him her home and the opportunity to push his limits using the gravity room, he had yet to show any form of appreciation. She wanted to fight him. Looking back at her blank paper, she pondered to herself. An idea popped up but she was unsure about it. Should she? Could she? With her smarts, she knew she could. Grabbing her pencil, she immediately began sketching her idea. If she couldn't hurt Vegeta, she thought she knew something that could.

Though the thought of making a robot was simple enough, she needed to be careful and be strategic. Vegeta was strong, she knew she had to make something that could handle his strength. She needed to learn more about him, more about how he fought. She'd hate to create something that she was proud of just for him to obliterate it. Continuing her sketching, she finally finished three different designs before finishing her cup of coffee. Stretching her arms above her, she pushed away from the desk. Standing up, her joints ached from sitting for such a long time. Grabbing her cup, she figured a small break was well deserved.

Making her was down the elevator, she noticed how quiet it was. Where was everyone? Continuing her walk, when she arrived at the entrance, she got her answer. Looking up at the sky, she was met with darkness. Looking up, she noticed the stars were shining bright tonight. How much time had passed since she was in her lab? Pulling out her phone, her face paled at the three missed calls and few text messages she had from Yamcha. Was she that distracted? It had become late, the male had to be sleeping by now.

She'd apologize to him tomorrow and explain to him what had happened. He'd most likely be understanding, she hoped anyway. Leaving the building, she made her way back to her house. The summer night air felt nice against her skin. Her walk didn't seem as long as it had been coming there, she was soon passing the GR. She noticed it was powered down. Was Vegeta done for the day? Or simply taking a break? Looking away, she headed inside of her home. Seeing the kitchen light on, she rose a brow. Who could be up this late?

Entering the room, she immediately noticed the fridge door was open with a familiar Saiyan digging around. So he was just taking a break. Figures as much. Going to the coffee pot, she began making herself a new pot. Glancing over, she noticed Vegeta had yet to even acknowledge her. She wasn't a threat to him. Finally she decided to break the silence. "Did she leave anything in there for you?" She asked, referring to her mother.

Vegeta lifted up, cursing when he hit his head on the roof of the fridge. A scowl covered his expression, if he wasn't in a bad mood before, she was sure he was now. "What?"

Bulma turned towards him as the coffee pot brewed away, "Did my mom leave you any leftovers? You probably missed dinner, I did too. Guess we were both busy..." She trailed on, still in disbelief by how much time had passed.

The Saiyan brought his attention back to inside the fridge, "Does it look like she left me anything?" He asked roughly as he continued his digging.

She rose a brow, did Vegeta even know how to cook? Assuming his nature, she could see him pulling something out and just eating it out of frustration whether it was cooked or not. "I can make you something, I'm not as good of a cook as my mom but I can make _something_." She told him with a shrug. She was trying to be nice, but knowing him...

Vegeta popped up once more, his eyes meeting hers. In his hands was a pack of uncooked chicken. He thought about her offer for a moment before looking back down at the raw meat before he tossed it back inside. Shutting the door, he grunted before taking a seat at the table. His eyes stayed on her, when she hadn't moved, he found himself growing frustrated. "Well, Woman?" He asked, his brow raised.

She couldn't help the surprised look come to her face, he actually wanted her to cook? "Yeah, sure." She nodded before going to raid the cabinets. While she could cook, she wasn't very good at it. She was a scientist, not a culinary expert. Thinking about it now, her mother always made Vegeta a meal made for five. She could barely feed herself, how was she supposed to cook enough to make him full? Looking around, her brows rose at a pack of ramen. She could totally cook that. Biting her lip, she brought out her phone to look up how to cook it. She understood the basics, throw it in a pot and let it boil. As she scrolled, she was amazed at the different types of ramen. Pushing her phone back in her pocket, she got straight to work. Her number one goal was not to wake her parents up because the smoke detectors decided to go off. While she was digging around for ingredients, she was too distracted to notice the eyes following her every movement.

Vegeta watched her silently, hearing her curse every now and then. He was starving, his stomach threatened to growl any moment. He had decided to find something to eat, he had figured with the time that he would thankfully get to avoid everyone. The house was only silent at night, the only time he felt slightly comfortable. But the damned woman decided to interrupt that. He should have assumed she was still awake. His brows furrowed as he continued watching her. He could have found something to eat by this time, he was ignorant for agreeing to her offer. He was wasting time just sitting around like this. While he could simply just go back to training while she cooked for him, he didn't want to leave his seat. The woman was still a mystery to him. He was nowhere near ready to trust her. If he left, would she poison his meal? He snorted at the idea, being brought down by this human. He wouldn't blame her however. Nappa had killed her friends, on his order of course. She had to have hated him for that much.

He noticed how many times she brought out her communicator. Was she struggling that much? Wasn't she supposed to be one of the intelligent ones? The kitchen was beginning to smell like something that brought a layer of drool to his mouth. Damn it he was hungry. He didn't care how it tasted, he just wanted to eat!

Bulma was currently chopping up some vegetables she planned to throw in. "Hopefully it'll be done soon. It'll take a little longer since I had to make so much." She explained, turning towards him for just a moment. She noticed that his angered expression still remained on his face. The guy just couldn't be thankful for anything, could he? She just wanted to have some sort of appreciation for her hard work. Turning back, she chopped a little harder. "You're going to get wrinkles years earlier if you keep scowling like that." She explained to him. "Keep it up and your face will be stuck like that forever." She wasn't sure if it wasn't stuck already. The guy always wore the same expression.

She received a grunt in response. She didn't expect much of a response anyway. Continuing to cook, it took around ten or so minutes before she was finally done. Making their bowls, she felt insanely proud of her work. The bowls were beautiful, she didn't want to ruin them by eating them. Carefully bringing one of the bowls over to the table, she set it in front of Vegeta. "It is totally going to be worth the wait." She promised him as she did the same for her bowl. "There's enough for maybe three more bowls," She explained as she took a seat across from him.

Picking up her fork, she stirred her food before realizing that Vegeta was staring at her. She raised a brow, "Why aren't you eating?" She asked with confusion, "I thought you were hungry?" She didn't get a response , Vegeta had just looked down at his bowl. She soon realized why. With a frown, she reached over with her fork, digging into his bowl. Stabbing an egg, she pulled it towards her and shoved it in her mouth. "You seriously think I poisoned your food?" She asked angered.

Her question was answered when he began eating the ramen. This guy was going to drive her up the wall! "Give me some credit Vegeta, if I wanted to kill you, I would be a little more creative about it." She huffed as she began eating her own food. She was too annoyed to speak any more. The two were surrounded by silence except for the occasional slurp every now and then. It wasn't long before her temper had cooled. Vegeta was eating her food like he would her mothers. That meant it had to be somewhat good, right? "What do you think?" She asked, hopeful for some kind of response.

Vegeta tilted the bowl up, drinking the remaining juice that was left. Once the bowl was empty, he set it down. "Bland." He answered shortly before sliding the bowl towards her. "More," He demanded.

Bland? Was he kidding? Every time she cooled down, the moment he opened his mouth, she felt herself getting angry all over again. "Of course, your highness! Anything else I can get you? Something to drink? A comfier seat?" She asked sarcastically as she stood up.

Vegeta smirked at her, watching her scowl. "How about some salt so I can add some flavor?" He asked her.

If looks could kill, Vegeta would be a pile of ash. "You're such a dick..." She grumbled under her breath as she made the bowl up. Maybe she should have poisoned it... Setting it down in front of him not too carefully, she refused to grab the salt shaker. It was fine the way it was. She ignored the look he gave her. If he wanted it, he could get up and grab it himself. As she finished her bowl, she thought back to what she was working on. With Vegeta here, this would be the best time to ask him. With him being in the GR all of the time, she wasn't sure she'd get another chance. "By the way..." She started, not too sure how she should even ask. She wanted to watch him train, would he think strange of her? Why would she care?

"Out with it, I don't have all day." He demanded, his next bowl disappearing as quick as his first.

She bit at her lip, "Do you think I could watch you during one of your training sessions?" She asked. As expected, she received a confused look from the other. "Hear me out, I'm working on something and I need to know how you fight."

He didn't look convinced. "I'm not sure your weak human body could handle 200 times Earth gravity." He told her, snorting at the thought of her being in his gravity room.

She nodded, "I wouldn't want to find out either." She'd be flattened immediately, the thought making her shudder slightly. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the wastelands and you could do what you are good at. You know? Blowing stuff up?"

He scoffed, "And why should I waste my time on you?"

Did she want to tell him that she was creating robots that she hoped could beat him up? "I want to help with your training," She tried to explain. "It's got to be boring just exercising with a different level of gravity. I figured maybe you would like a challenge?" She noticed she had caught his attention at that. "But I mean, you don't have to wast-"

"You think you can create something to challenge me?" He laughed at the thought.

Bulma shrugged, "If you don't think you can handle it, I totally get it." She was baiting him and he was going right for it.

Vegeta glared at her, "Tomorrow. You get one hour." He told her, his voice blunt.

She didn't care, she was celebrating inside. "It won't be a waste, I promise!"

"Your word means nothing to me," He told her before finishing his second bowl.

Grabbing it, she quickly made use of what was left for his third bowl. "Tomorrow, alright." She nodded as she slid it in front of him. She had more work to do, she needed to get back to her lab. She needed to prepare. Pouring another cup of coffee for herself, she shot him a grin before heading out. She didn't have any more time to waste!


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone rang next to her, waking her up. Groaning, her eyes remained closed as she felt around for the device. Where was it? Oh Kami, she was too exhausted to deal with this right now. Who was calling her so early in the morning? Finally feeling the phone, she brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" She answered, her voice coming out scratchy.

"Babe?" The voice belonged to her boyfriend. "I tried getting a hold of yesterday and couldn't get through."

Her eyes finally cracked open, the sunlight fighting her vision. Sitting up, she ran her hand through her curls. "Yeah... Sorry about that. I was in my lab all day, I didn't hear my phone go off." She told him honestly. Feeling a yawn coming, she covered her mouth.

"Are you just now waking up?" He asked confused. "It's almost three, you never sleep in."

She looked at her clock on her nightstand, he was right about the time. She had stayed up so late working on her designs that she lost track of time yet again. She had already seen the sun before she slipped away to her slumber. Now Yamcha had interrupted her sleep. "I forgot to set my alarm," She lied knowing how he'd react if he found out she stayed up because of Vegeta. "Thanks for waking me up, I would have been really upset if I slept my day away." The thought had sounded nice though...

"What are you doing today? I thought maybe we could go to dinner somewhere? Maybe go see a movie?" Yamcha had suggested, a smile on his face.

Bulma wiped at her eyes, "Dinner?" She frowned slightly. She wanted to, she really did. But Vegeta... He was willing to give her some of his time. If she canceled on him, there would be no way he'd be willing to give her a second chance. "Sorry Babe... I can't." She could imagine he wasn't happy by the silence from the other end. "I promised Chi Chi that I would help her go shopping. Goku really needs to get a car." She pinched her brow, she really needed to stop with these lies before they bit her back.

"You can't reschedule?" He finally asked.

Not a chance. "I can't, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," She promised him. "Love you?"

There was silence followed by a small sigh. "Love ya too."

"Come by later and we can watch something here." She told him, missing him.

He seemed satisfied with her offer and agreed, their conversation coming to an end soon after.

Throwing her phone to the side, she groaned inwardly. Despite her body complaining, she swung her legs over and sat on the edge of the bed. She needed to get ready for the day. She wasn't even sure coffee could help her out this time. Slapping her face awake, she hoped that maybe a shower would do the trick.

Heading to the bathroom, she quickly got under the water. Set to colder than usual, it definitely did the trick.

Once she was headed down the stairs, she headed into the kitchen to see the usual scene. Her father sat at the table, his cat sitting on his lap. He read today's newspaper, flipping the page occasionally. Her mother was sitting at the table as well, she was flipping through a gardening magazine. "Morning."

Her father glanced up from the article he was reading before checking the time on his wristwatch. "Bulma! I was wondering when you'd wake up. Late night?" He questioned, noticing the black circles around her eyes.

She nodded as she grabbed an apple from the table. "For science," She explained, it was enough of an explanation for him, she knew he understood what she meant. "Where's Vegeta?" She asked, feeling like she already knew the answer. She doubted that he was in his room sleeping. Unlike herself, he didn't need much sleep to keep going. Sleep was a waste of time to him it seemed.

Her father glanced up, "He's been out training for a couple hours now."

She nodded, now knowing where to look. She would need to stop by her lab to grab the material she needed for today. "Oh, in case Yamcha stops by, I'm out shopping." She told them, trying to make her false story stick.

Her mother nodded, "Have fun Sweetie!"

Bulma left the house and headed straight towards the building she stayed in throughout the night. Heading to her lab quickly, she gathered some supplies and put them in a bag. Looking over at her finished designs, a smile came to her lips. She had ordered the material she needed last night. Hopefully it would get here quickly so she could get to work.

Heading out, she soon found herself standing in front of the GR. It was whirling quietly, she knew he was definitely inside. Lifting her hand, she banged her fist against the metal. "Vegeta!" She called out, "I'm ready when you are!" She wasn't even sure he could hear her through the thick metal. It wasn't exactly sound proof but she could only assume that he was distracted with his training.

However it was only moments later that the door slid open.

Vegeta stood there, the familiar annoyed look on his face. Wearing only his training shorts and tennis shoes, he looked down at her. "Do you know what time it is?"

Bulma was preoccupied looking at the man in front of her, his words going right passed her. He was coated in a layer of sweat, most likely from pushing his limits inside. Sometimes she forgot Vegeta was an attractive man. While that didn't exactly cover for his bad attitude, it still felt nice on her eyes. It took a moment to realize he had repeated himself. "Oh, I slept in." She finally spoke, tearing her eyes away from his chest. "But I'm ready now." She shouldn't be getting distracted here, she needed to get rolling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her as he stepped out of the room. She was lucky he hadn't changed his mind. While the thought of her watching him train disturbed him, she was right. He was getting bored of just simply doing exercise. He needed something to change things up. If things continued going this way, how was he supposed to become stronger than that low third class Saiyan? Hell, even at this point, the idiot's brat was stronger than him.

The thought had caused his fists to clench, he could feel his nails digging in his palms. "Let's get this over with Woman."

Bulma nodded quickly before thumbing back to her hover jet, "I figured we could drive over to some abandoned land and see what you're made of." She explained.

She immediately noticed the look of disgust on his face at her suggestion. "I refuse to go in that machine. I'd rather fly." He told Her as he walked past her. "I'll choose the location."

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned with him as she headed towards her vehicle. She wasn't able to fly, this was her closest she could get to it. "Okay, okay. I'll follow you then." She told him, trying not to get too annoyed with him already. It was Vegeta she was talking about, the task would be difficult. Getting inside, she started the engine. Listening to the engine roar to life, she got ready. Looking at Vegeta, he was soon levitating in front of her. Giving him a nod, she was soon flying after him.

As if making fun of her ride, she noticed he flew fast enough for her to struggle to keep up. Was he enjoying himself? Did he live just to make her suffer?

She designed this hover jet, he really thought this was all it could handle? With a smirk on her lips, she hit some buttons and lifted a lever. Preparing herself for what was to come, she smashed her foot on the gas.

Vegeta had been enjoying himself at the moment, he knew the woman was probably throwing a tantrum because of him. Was it his fault she couldn't keep up? He was barely using any energy.

He decided to take a glance back to see just how much distance he had made between the two. He wouldn't be surprised if she had lost sight of him. Looking back, his brows rose when seeing the distance wasn't too far. He was even more surprised that the distance was closing in. Had he slowed down?

Bulma couldn't help but grin as she shot past him, the look on his face was enough to make this trip well worth it. He'd better not doubt her again.

Not to her surprise, Vegeta had caught up to her. If she knew where he was heading, maybe she could have made a race out of it. But unfortunately she could only follow him.

Soon she noticed Vegeta heading to the ground. Slowing down, she followed after him.

The lands below them were bare, she noticed how there was already some damage done. Was this where Vegeta went when the GR was down? By the size of the holes, she could only assume this is where he went to let his frustrations out. Better here than at her home.

Getting out of her hover jet, she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Vegeta didn't really respond to her, he just took a few steps away from her. He needed to distance himself so she wouldn't be blown away by his blasts. The thought of her flying away was humorous to him, a smirk formed. Maybe she wanted a close look of his powers?

Bulma pulled out her supplies before taking a seat on the ground. Pulling out her pencil, she looked up at him. "It would probably be better if we had someone to spar with you..." She began, knowing he would refuse to fight Goku where he was right now. Sure she could ask one of her other friends but she wasn't very confident that they would be able to keep up with them. "I guess just do what you would do if I weren't here."

Vegeta glanced her way, not enjoying that she was just spilling out demands at him. He noticed all the material she had spilled around her. "One hour." He reminded her before beginning his routine.

She played on her watch for a moment to set a timer, "One hour," She repeated with a nod.

He could feel her eyes on him, following his every move. He wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. You could only learn so much from spectating. She apparently was learning something, he noticed how much she was scribbling in her notebook. What was she writing? Maybe she could see what he was lacking.

He began blasting his ki out, his orbs crashing into a mountain nearby. He smirked as it didn't last a minute before crumbling away. He was sure she was impressed with his power, anyone as smart as she promised to be would be.

How long ago had it been since he last had an audience like this? When he was just a child, he remembered how his father enjoyed throwing events for his subjects to enjoy. Events where the toughest of the Saiyans would get together and battle to see who was the strongest. Many were badly injured but nothing would stop them.

Even he would get thrown in, even as a child. He was expected to destroy his competition, he was the Prince after all. He had no problem with that at the time, he was strong and his father was proud to show him off.

Of course his father didn't have too much of an issue giving him away to Frieza either.

The thought of his past was enough to bring a frown to his face. That damn tyrant just messed everything up for him. While he should have been the one at his demise, that lower class idiot got to be!

Bulma was watching intently, her pencil continuously moving. She noticed how fast he was moving, from his fists to his entire body. Could she really make something that could keep up with him? This would be her own challenge. How was she supposed to figure him out in only an hour?

Feeling the ground rumble below her, she rose a brow. He wouldn't actually let her get hurt during this, would he? She could see his body surrounding itself in his blueish ki. It always amazed her when her friends did this. Checking her watch, she cursed seeing the time was passing by faster than she wanted.

Her paper in front of her had her scribbles all over the place. Her hair blew back as he continued punching and kicking the air. She noticed he looked angry, she wasn't sure what triggered him. But she noticed the angrier he got, the stronger he became.

'Don't piss him off.' She wrote before circling it twice. She'd keep that in mind.

As she was writing, she could hear the beeping from her watch, she looked at it sadly. So time was up for her? Damn. Standing up, she made eye contact with him.

"Times up," He told her as he powered down

She nodded as she set down her notebook. Walking towards him, she stopped two feet away. "Just one more thing and then I promise to leave you alone." She glanced at his hands, "I need to see your ki up close." She needed to know what her bot was going to get hit with.

He looked at her confused for a moment before a ball appeared in his hand. Noticing her close the distance, he frowned when she reached towards him. Was she stupid? "Unless you want to lose your fingers, I don't recommend you touching it."

Bulma paused immediately, the thought terrifying her. From where she was, she could feel the heat radiating off of the ball. How hot was it though? She didn't understand how it worked. It always amazed her when she saw her friends use their ki. She was slightly jealous that she couldn't use hers. Not like she knew how to. Pulling away, she kept note of the heat and smiled. "I think we're done here. Thanks again," She told him.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "When will you be done?" He demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders, "A week maybe? There's a lot of test-"

"If I find out that you've wasted my time, you will regret it." He threatened her, he was serious.

She believed he would keep his word. Swallowing heavily, she nodded. "Didn't plan on it." She headed back over to her stuff and started packing up. "I'll keep you updated, hopefully sooner than later." She told him, "See you later?"

He gave her a nod, it was more of a response than she was expecting.

One day she'd be able to hold a conversation with him. Starting up her vehicle, she started on her way back to her home. She wasn't too sure how long Vegeta planned on staying, she was positive he wasn't going to race her home.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was almost silent, the soft sound from the radio breaking it. She hummed along with the music, her fingers tapping along on the steering wheel. Today was pretty successful if you ask her.

Sure she could ask for more but for what she got, she seemed pretty satisfied. It would be an understatement to say that she was excited to get started on this project of hers. The materials would take a few days to arrive and once that came, she knew she would lock herself away in her lab all day until they were finished. A part of her just wanted to get some sort of appreciation from the prince.

In all honesty, she felt kind of bad for the man. While he acted like an asshole most of the time, could she blame him? He had no one here for him, he was all alone. While she had friends all around her, even a loving boyfriend, she had all the reasons to be happy. But Vegeta... He had the gravity room, that was about it. Maybe she could use her bots as a small token of friendship? She had her doubts but it would always be worth a try.

It wasn't long after that she could see her home approaching, slowing down, she landed easily. Gathering all of her notes, she soon hopped out. Capsuling it back, she put it in her case with her other vehicles. Shoving the case in her bag, she headed towards her home. She immediately noticed her parents were enjoying the weather, sitting at the patio chatting away about who knows what. She approached them with a smile.

Bunny noticed her first, "You're back here early! Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" She asked her, the cup of tea in her hands still steaming away.

Bulma rose a brow at first but remembered her last conversation with her mother. "Yeah, I just didn't find anything I wanted this time around." She told her before taking a seat herself. Looking to the side, she noticed the GR wasn't running. Had he not come by yet? "Have you seen Vegeta?" She asked them, bringing her attention back to what was in front of her.

Her father had followed her sight line before shrugging. "I don't think I've seen him all day, maybe he's in his room?" He suggested.

That answered her question immediately. She figured that with her wasting up an hours worth of his training, he would have zipped back her to get straight back to it. Maybe he was still blowing up mountains, who knows? Checking her watch, she realized that she really was back earlier than she expected. Maybe before, she had thought Vegeta would give her more time than agreed on. Apparently she forgot who she was talking to. If she got ready now, her and Yamcha could still go on a date. Pulling out her phone, her fingers tapped quickly on the letters as she shot out an update to him and a question to see if they could go out. She was happy when he replied just a quickly. "I'm going out," She told them as she got back up. "I'll be eating out so don't worry about leaving me any leftovers."

Her parents nodded at her, she left the table to go straight to her room. She would definitely need some makeup to cover this exhausted look. She couldn't help but smile to herself, it had been a bit since she had last gone out. She couldn't wait.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed out in those wastelands. He was just blasting at everything, the thought of his past causing a rage within him to grow. But after destroying everything around him, he was now just annoyed that he had gotten angry for such a stupid reason. His past was exactly that, in the past. He should be thinking about the future instead. Like how he had yet to reach the legendary state. The fact that he was still steps behind that lower class idiot infuriated him. How was it even possible? Every day, every hour he was pushing himself against his limits! What could he be missing? What else did he need to do? He felt his fists clenching tightly at the thought. Lifting himself high into the air, he decided a few ki blasts into the ground would help calm his nerves. Even after seeing the hole left over, he still felt aggravated about the whole thing. Even if he wanted to take his frustration out on Kakarot, he knew he wouldn't win. His pride would just get crushed.

He found himself frowning further. That woman... whatever she was planning, she needed to be quick with it. While he would refuse to admit it out loud, he did need something to help him with his training. At this point, all he could do is to continue raising the level of gravity. That could only help him so much. The thought of him needing her help made him want to laugh. A puny human trying to help him, a royal elite like himself shouldn't need that. He should have ascended! "God damn it!" He cursed before letting out another chain of blasts, making the hole deeper.

Blast this planet, Kakorat and his half breed son and even the woman for trying to help him. He was just angry at everything at the moment and right now, he felt like the only thing that could make him feel better at the moment was killing something. But he knew what would happen if he decided to do something about it. He'd be left beaten and his pride would be ripped up. Looking to the side, he figured it would be time to head back. Maybe he could demand that air head of a woman to make him something to eat. Food always made him feel a bit better. Even if it was the strange meals Earth had, he didn't care. He needed something to distract him. Looking at his destructed path for just a moment, he flew in the direction of his 'home'.

The flight wasn't long at all. Without him having to go at a slow pace for that woman to follow him, he could easily go all out with flying back. It only took a matter of minutes before he was landing on the ground. Seeing the blond woman chatting away with her husband, he marched straight up to her. "Make me a meal," He demanded, not caring that he was interrupting them. The thought of food made him hungry now, he didn't have any patience.

Bunny had looked at him in surprise at his sudden appearance, she soon had a warm smile on her lips. "Absolutely Vegeta, what are you hungry for?" She asked him. She was radiating warmth, it disgusted him.

He felt like he could call her every name in the book but the woman wouldn't mind. How could a person always be this friendly? It angered him. "Meat." He answered shortly before turning away from them. "Make it quick." Walking away, he headed inside of the house. He needed to shower and get out of these shorts. He felt disgusting mentally and physically.

Heading up the stairs, he could hear something going on. Nearing closer, his ears picked up the woman's voice. Her room had been only a few doors down from his own. Taking a few more steps, he realized she was singing. It wasn't like it was the first time he had heard it, but just like every time, it made his ears hurt. While his heightened senses were a blessing during battle, right now, he wished he didn't have them. Walking past her room, he quickly headed towards his own. The more distance he made, the more at peace he felt.

Closing the door behind him, he immediately stripped out of his shorts. Heading to his bathroom, he hopped in the shower. Today's stench had soaked into his skin, nothing a good scrubbing couldn't fix. The hot water on his skin felt nice, he decided just this once, he could take an extra minute or two to enjoy the sensation of the water hitting his sore muscles. Letting out a needed sigh, he soon got out. Drying himself off with the fluffy white towel he was provided with, he went to his closet. Inside lacked the clothing that should have filled it. There were one or two outfits the woman had given to him, alongside his jumpsuit he brought with him. The blond woman had stitched up the tears for him, without his permission of course. Looking at the human clothing in disgust, he grabbed his jumpsuit. Getting changed, he left his room.

Even from this distance, he could smell the meal that was being prepared for him. Heading down the stairs, he was pleased that no more singing was coming from her room. Going to the kitchen, he took a seat at the table. The blond woman was humming to herself while she cooked away at the stove. Feeling his stomach rumble, he could only hope she was almost done. He was never a patient person. Lightly tapping his foot against the tiled floor, he didn't have to wait very long for the first plate to be set in front of him. He immediately shoved a forkful into his mouth, tearing into the meat. The smell alone was enough to make his mouth water.

"How does it taste?" Bunny had asked him, her back turned as she was already preparing the second.

The woman was a good cook, her food was much better than what he was offered on Frieza's ship. There was actual flavor to these dishes, but there was no way in hell he would complement her cooking. Only grunting in response, he gave no time to answer by continuing to shovel the food into his mouth. This was exactly what he needed, the previous thoughts that had disturbed his mind were forgotten. All he could think about was how to get more into his mouth.

There was a knock at the door, he watched the woman leave the kitchen momentarily. Paying no attention to her, he moved onto his next plate. He had himself a stack going on by now. Hearing a slightly familiar voice, he glanced up when the voice became louder as the two approached.

He found himself frowning when he noticed the weak, scar faced male enter the kitchen. He hadn't even felt that the male had arrived, he almost laughed. Making eye contact, he noticed the annoyed look on the others face. He found himself smirking, it seemed like the other wanted to say something to him. But his cowardly nature, Vegeta knew he wouldn't dare. He was always up for sparring. Not daring to be the first to break eye contact, he shoved another bite in.

"I'm almost ready!" A voice called from up the stairs.

Yamcha had looked away, his expression not changing as he passed Vegeta.

His smirk only grew as the other left the kitchen, setting his now empty plate with the others, he looked at Bunny. "Another!" Grabbing the next plate, he couldn't enjoy the smell that came from the cooked meat. Instead, his nose picked up something much more... fruity. Looking to the side, he noticed the weakling reenter the kitchen, this time not alone. The woman was attached to his side, the smell wafting from her. He noticed she was dressed up in tight black pants with a matching black blouse that showed much cleavage. Her face was coated in make up, her tired self covered. Had she normally dressed like that? Whenever he had normally seen her, she was in that large white lab coat of hers or something less revealing at least. She looked so exposed dressed up this way. Realizing he was staring, he tore his eyes away to stare in front of him.

How in the hell did that weakling get someone like that? The woman needed to reevaluate who she was with. She needed someone strong to handle her and that scar faced male definitely was not it. His nose scrunched up, she was coated in the smell, he wanted to move far away from her. His pride refused against his wishes. He was stuck sitting there, being forced to listen to their pointless conversation. His food was getting cold, he just couldn't eat it for whatever reason. Finally hearing her give their goodbyes, he felt his eyes following them before they finally left the kitchen. Letting out a breath he was surprised he was holding in, he swatted away the scent that still lingered.

"You okay sweetie?" Bunny asked him, as she had been watching him the entire time.

Vegeta glanced at her for just a moment before standing, "I am no longer hungry." He told her with a scowl on his face. Walking past her, his steps were quick.

Seeing his stack of plates, she rose a brow. It wasn't nearly as high as usual. "Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Training," He answered shortly before slamming the door closed behind him. He didn't dare give the couple a glance before heading straight for the GR. He needed to get rid of the distractions roaming in his mind. A few hours torturing his body should do the trick.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SHout out to RoyalBlueRoses for leaving some awesome reviews, making my day. I hope everyone else is enjoying this as well! Thanks for reading!**

Her body ached from all the dancing she had done in the previous hours, her feet would surely have blisters on them. Carrying her heels in her hand, her body struggled to work with her as she approached her home. The alcohol in her system made everything go a little slower for her. Catching herself from falling, she giggled at the slip that could have been fatal. The cool, late night air felt good against her face. She needed to go dancing with Yamcha more often, it was always a blast.

Stepping on a stone, she cursed loudly. Maybe she would wear some type of shoe that was more comfortable next time. looking around, she noticed how quiet it was, she was sure everyone had already gone to bed at this point. Even if she looked at her watch, she wasn't sure she would actually be able to tell what it said. Looking at the large GR, she stopped her walking for a moment. It was powered down surprisingly, where was that guy? No way was he resting, he didn't sleep. Smiling to herself, she pulled herself away before continuing her walk towards her home. Tripping up the stairs, she managed to catch herself. How did she even make it home without dying?

Pulling the door open, she didn't notice how loud she was being. Her steps were heavy and she soon was tossing her shoes to the side. She'd deal with them later. Walking through the kitchen, she wasn't very surprised to see the light on. Of course, he was taking a break. Noticing him hovering over a plate of food, she didn't notice his frown before flopping down in the chair across from him. "Whatcha eating?" She asked, her words slurring. She was too preoccupied with herself that she couldn't tell that he did not want to be bothered.

Vegeta had noticed her odd state the moment she stepped inside, he didn't want to humor her with conversation. Instead, he ignored her and continued eating his meal.

She didn't take the hint, she chose just to continue staring at him. "Hm?" She asked, giving him a raised brow. Was she not loud enough? Maybe she whispered it and he couldn't hear her. She couldn't really tell. She tried once more, this time making sure she would be loud enough to be heard, even if it was considered yelling. "Hey Vegeta, what-"

Vegeta flinched at the volume, "What does it look like?" He interrupted her, trying to get her to become silent. Luckily for him, it worked.

Bulma pressed her lips together as she stared at the plate. He had eaten most of what was on the plate, she honestly couldn't tell. "I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders, finally looking away. Feeling a yawn coming, she didn't hold back letting it out. She was getting tired, she didn't want to have to go all the way up to her room. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to make it up to them without ending up with a broken ankle. She stared at him for a moment, she smiled at him when he made eye contact. She then giggled, "I'm going to throw up."

Vegeta had never moved so fast, his plate immediately moving away from the drunken girl.

She grinned, "Just kidding." Standing back up, she stumbled passed him. "Goodnight Veggie." She giggled once more before heading to the living room. She could pass out on the couch, that should be fine.

Before he could insult her for the name she had the courage to call him, she was already gone. Now he was more annoyed.

Bulma made it to the couch and collapsed. Closing her eyes, she was soon snoring away. If only she knew how bad of a hangover she was going to have in the morning. Or worse, she'd remember the interaction she just had with the prince.

Five days had passed since she had gotten the sudden idea to build something to fight Vegeta. Five days of her waiting to continue her project. When she finally got the call from the receptionist that her material had arrived, she was nearly jumping for joy.

She couldn't remember the last time she has been so eager to work on something. It was when the materials were sitting in front of her that reality hit. She needed to get to work immediately.

Working throughout the day, even skipping lunch, she continued working. No one dared to interrupt her, unless they wanted to feel her wrath, that is.

Every now and then she would wipe away the sweat coating her forehead. Her attention was currently on the piece she was blow torching.

She had decided to challenge herself with this project. Rather than just one bot, why not create a few of them? One of the problems she had come to face with was Vegeta's strength. Maybe if he had more than one target coming after him, there would be more of a fight. She hoped anyway.

Trial and error was all there was to it. Worst case, he blew them all up and she would have to start from scratch. But at least at that point, she would know what she was up against. Right now, she was going in blind.

After going at her work for another hour, she decided it was about time she had a break. Even if it was something to drink.

Standing up from her work, she looked down at them proudly. Four identical bots stood in front of her, all lifeless. While she had yet to work on their insides, their shells were done. She had picked the strongest metals discovered. If Vegeta destroyed these, she wasn't exactly sure what she would do.

Stretching her limbs and cracking her neck, she finally left her lab. Fresh air was always nice. Taking a walk around the corporate building, she gave a few small greetings to her fellow scientists as she passed them.

Making her way out of the building, the heat from the sun felt nice against her skin. While most would think that she was wasting such a good day by being in her lab, she thought the opposite. She couldn't wait to be done, she wanted to see how Vegeta would react to her work. Somehow her project made to hurt the other now turned into something that she wanted to impress him with. She wasn't exactly sure when the change occurred. She knew he was growing impatient with what she promised him, she wanted to finish these bots so he could continue to grow stronger.

He didn't have to say anything for her to know that he was frustrated with himself. She could tell by the extra hours he was putting in with training. Maybe with these bots of hers, he could gain more strength but spend less time in that gravity room. She'd admit it happily, though their conversations were short, she enjoyed talking to him. When he wasn't being a jerk of course.

Shoving her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, she enjoyed the light breeze that passed her. The sun would be setting in an hour or less, she was running out of time for the day. Standing there for just five more minutes, she decided that was enough time for her before she headed back inside to continue working on her bots. While her stomach wanted to rumble for the lack of food, her determination blocked it out.

It took two more days of hard work and no distractions before she finally stepped away from her bots to look at them proudly. She did it, she somehow managed to create what she had imagined perfectly.

The four bots hummed to life, levitating without doing much more. If she commanded it, she was sure she could take down an army with these little guys. She had programmed many different commands within their system. She had built them in a way that they would be a challenge for Vegeta. She had studied his fighting style, taking note about how he like to aim more to his right, leaving his left side vulnerable. Of course, she would be able to put more into their system once they could record his moves in combat. Then she could truly study him. Now all she needed to do was register them with the GR.

Vegeta most likely wouldn't leave the GR for days with these new toys, the thought excited her. It had been powered down since the last time she checked, this meant she could surprise him with her creation.

Smiling, she powered them down. Going to her phone, she paged the receptionist to get her a moving team. She needed some strong men as these bots were quite light. Taking a seat in her chair, she sat back and relaxed while she waited for them to arrive. Thinking about it, this was the first time she had actually rested. It was nice, her body ached from working so hard. Maybe for the rest of the day, she could prop up her feet and watch a movie or two. She deserved at least that.

Minutes passed before there was finally a knock at her door. Getting up, she made quick to let the team in. Watching them pick up the robots, she noticed a small struggle. "Be careful with them, they took a lot of work!" She warned them before leading the way. She made sure to walk slowly so they were able to keep up with her. This continued all the way up to them reaching the GR

Typing in the code needed, the GR door slid open. Standing to the side, she let the workers carry in the bots. Thanking them, she told them where to drop them off before dismissing them.

Now alone in the GR, she went to the control panel. She needed to sync them up to the room. Typing away, it didn't take her long to get everything ready to go.

While Vegeta had been laying on his bed, his sore muscles finally resting, he was quick to sit up. Looking towards the window with a deep scowl, he realized the multiple different ki's he felt in his training room. He only recognized one, it belonged to the woman. Who did she dare have step into what was his? The thought of her allowing others to use what was his enraged him. Immediately standing up, he demanded an explanation. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep himself from blowing up the other humans that didn't belong.

Going to the window, he pulled it open. Slipping out, he didn't waste a moment of time getting to the GR. He noticed multiple humans leaving the room, not even bothering to spare him a glance. Did they not know better? The woman was still inside, that was for sure. Tearing his eyes away from the strangers, he stomped inside to give the woman a piece of his mind.

He noticed she was hunched over the control panel, her fingers typing away quickly at the buttons. Had she been so distracted with what was in front of her that she didn't even notice him enter? He found his brow twitching in annoyance, "Woman!" He didn't even try to hold back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Being caught by surprise, she nearly jumped out of her skin by the sudden noise. Turning to face him, she had her hand on her quick beating heart, she tried to calm herself. She noticed how angry he looked, a bit confused by what she did to cause it. "Once again, my name is Bulma, not woman." She started, fixing her composure. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to surprise him with her bots. "And I'm working." She answered.

Vegeta stepped closer, "Who were those humans and why were they in here?" He hadn't seen her in days, he had no idea what she was up to, or what she was planning. He wasn't about to let her get a step ahead of him. His eyes narrowed at her, now only a few feet away.

Bulma rose a brow, was he talking about the movers? She needed to defuse the situation quickly, he looked quite upset. While she wasn't sure why people being in here upset him, she figured now wouldn't be the best time to ask. She finally pointed at the bots, "Surprise?" She tried to act excited but in all honesty, Vegeta was making her nervous.

His attention moved from her for just a moment, following her finger. Four bots stared back at him, his frown deepened. This is what she had been working on? This is what she promised him as a challenge? "You've got to be kidding me," He walked towards them, his attention no longer on the blue haired scientist. He was growing more impatient as each second passed. He had actually grown eager at what she had promised him, he wasn't sure what to expect but this was not it. She thought these things could fight him? Wasn't she supposed to be a genius?

Bulma noticed at him glaring at the bots, "You don't like them?"

Vegeta looked at her with a frown, "Like them?" Swinging his leg back, he kicked the one closest to him, sending it across the room, crashing against the wall.

Her eyes followed the bot, watching in pure horror. It was going to break, she was sure of it! He didn't even try to hold back! "Vegeta!" She had spent days and stayed up nights working on these things! Walking up to the bot, she was expecting it to be in pieces. But to her surprise, she noticed that the wall behind the bot was more damaged than the bot. A smile came to her face, she did it. Standing up, she faced the prince. Heading back to the control panel, she ignored his burning stare as she typed away.

Vegeta hadn't got the response he thought, he was expecting her to cry, curse at him. But to see her smile? It simply confused him. Hearing a whirring noise around him, he noticed the bots were hovering only two feet away. He realized the one he thought he had destroyed moments ago was behind him.

Bulma initiated 'attack mode' before heading towards the door, no way would she get caught up in what was about to happen. "When you've had enough, hit the red button." She called before leaving, the door sliding close behind her.

Despite being confused, he grit his teeth. Did she really just leave? He was talking to her! Taking a step, he was ready to chase after her to give her a piece of his mind. But before he could, he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his side. Looming behind him, he noticed the bots were radiating a reddish color. Next thing he knew, the damn things were blasting orbs of heat at him. Making quick to dodge their attacks, he looked at them surprised. What in the hell had she been working on? Continuous dodging, he quickly punched one. He was amazed that the scrap of metal managed to withstand his punch.

No longer angry, he couldn't think of much due to so many orbs flying his way. It was like four different people were attacking him, this just made him realize how much stronger he needed to get. Hell, the gravity wasn't even turned on! As he dodged and attacked with his ki blasts, he found himself smirking. Apparently he was wrong about the woman. Maybe if he felt like it, he would thank her. She deserved it, he'd admit to that much.


	5. Chapter 5

She had been right when she expected Vegeta to stay in the GR for days, she didn't think she had even seen him once since leaving him alone. She felt very accomplished with her hard work. She was excited but mostly surprised that he had yet to toss her creation in front if her, demanding it to be fixed. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later, knowing Vegeta would get stronger each day.

She wondered when he would tire of them though, not to sure how fond he was of them. It wasn't like he went out of his way to show any form of appreciation.

Were her bots working like she wanted them to? We're they learning as they attacked him? The only way she could find out was to take them, but she knew Vegeta would refuse to give them up.

The thought made a smile form on her lips, it was nice to feel such accomplishment. Glancing at the GR, she sipped from her ice tea. Today was her day off, she was enjoying the light heat summer decided to give her today.

Her mother mentioned having a barbecue, she wasn't too opposed. It would be the time she'd be able to see her friends as they had been too preoccupied with their training.

She knew Chi Chi would be coming, promising the rest of the Son family. She wasn't too sure how well Vegeta would take seeing Goku again after such a long time.

She still needed to warn Vegeta about the get together, already knowing he'd be agitated by so many people showing up.

Roshi gave her a maybe as well as Tien. She wasn't sure about Piccolo but assumed he would be if Gohan showed. Of course she knew Yamcha would show, not like she had given him much choice.

Sitting back, she let out a small sigh. This was nice, she couldn't ask for more.

Hearing a door slide open, her attention immediately went back to the GR. Her brows rose in surprise when noticing the Prince. He was actually taking a break? She couldn't believe it!

As he neared her, she noticed the small limp he had, cuts and bruises covered his body. Despite being in obvious pain, Bulma couldn't believe the smirk Vegeta held. He was having that much of a good time?

Vegeta noticed her staring as soon as he left the room. His muscles ached, his body wanting to refuse to move. Sixteen hours he had trained and those damn bots gave him a run for his money. Nearing the table, he took a seat. He had just hoped he didn't regret it with the Woman sitting across from him. Seeing her grin, he sneered and looked away.

She leaned forward, eagerly biting at her bottom lip. "Well?" She started, breaking the silence between them.

Vegeta closed his eyes, his brows crunching. He knew this was a mistake. "Well what?" He asked forcefully.

His roughness flew right past her. She didn't care, she was dying to know. "What do you think of my bots?"

He was soon looking in her direction, he left her waiting in silence for a minute. "They are decent." He told her before resting his eyes once more. "Where is that mother of yours? She isn't here to cook my meal."

Bulma nodded, a swell of excited butterflies moving around in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not but she was pleased nonetheless. "She left to go shopping, had to get stuff for later." She noticed how exhausted he looked. She felt a little bad. Standing from her chair, she figured she could at least get the guy a drink. She needed a refill anyway.

Silently leaving the table, she headed back into the house to grab another glass. Pouring both cups full, she went back to her seat to see Vegeta hadn't moved. Setting it in front of him, she sat back down and sipped from her own. "You look like you needed it," She explained as she noticed him glance at the liquid.

Vegeta grabbed the cup, pulling the useless straw out and dropping it on the table. Tossing his head back, the cup was empty in seconds.

Bulma wasn't surprised, only impressed that he managed to do it without getting a brain freeze. "So, what are you doing later?" She suddenly asked him.

He raised a brow at her question, it caught him off guard. "Training." He answered simply.

She hoped she didn't look too disappointed, "Don't you ever want to take a break?"

He frowned at her, "Do you want all of your friends to be murdered by the androids?"

She returned a matching frown, "Of course not!"

Vegeta set his cup down, "Then there's your answer." He told her.

Her frown deepened, "Do you know how to not be an asshole?" She asked him, the words slipping out without her trying. "I'm trying to be nice here!"

He was definitely regretting his decision to sit here now. "Did I ask you to be?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "It's called being polite Vegeta!" She ran a hand through her hair and huffed, this guy knew what buttons to press! "Maybe you should take a lesson!"

He laughed at her suggestion, "Why should I care what a human thinks?" He asked her, his brow rose. "It won't matter in the end Woman. Once I reach the legendary status, I'm going to recycle those androids, defeat Kakorat and blow up this planet!" He explained to her with a frown. "Starting with this compound." He promised as he pointed his finger down on the table.

She bit her lip, after everything she and her parents had done for him, would he really do that to them? She shook her head, "You're crazy."

He shook his head, "If anyone here is crazy, it would be you." He stood from his seat abruptly, his cup falling to the side. "I've had enough of your screeching voice." Turning, he walked towards the house. He needed silence.

Her arms crossed against her chest, frustrated, hot air escaping her mouth. "Jerk!" She yelled, hoping he heard her. All she wanted to do was invite him to the barbecue? Was that so bad? Why did he always have to insult her? He always had to threaten her. She was tired of it.

Standing up from her chair, she stomped towards the GR. "Training, my ass." She grumbled as she went inside. Going straight to the control panel, she typed in a code she didn't think she'd have to use.

Finally smirking, she left the machine. If Vegeta wanted to use the machine, he could learn how to apologize.

Her anger had faded in a mere of hours as she was soon helping her parents set up for the barbecue. Her parents always liked to go all out for these things. She found out that her father had invited all the employees from their company, she knew there was a lot of work left to be done.

Opening her sixth table, she made quick to set it next to the others. She still had so many chairs to open... Groaning inwardly, she moved to open a seventh table.

Glancing up, she noticed her mother, along with a few helping bots, was already preparing the food. She hadn't eaten lunch, a hamburger sounded perfect at the moment.

Starting on the chairs, she worked as quick as she could to finish. She still needed to get ready for the event!

"WOMAN!"

She didn't have to be anywhere near him to know who the voice belonged to. Her face remained neutral as she continued opening chairs. The man was so angry that she could feel the heat from his ki as he neared closer to her. Finally once he was standing next to her, she decided to give him a moment of her time. She noticed his arms were crossed tight across his chest, his brows furrowed deep. He looked seriously pissed. Must have tried to train. A smile formed on her lips, "Vegeta? What a surprise, I thought you said you'd be training?"

Vegeta's arms dropped to his sides, his hands curling into tight fists. "I would be if someone didn't fuck with my training room." He told her through his clenched teeth.

She looked at him surprised, feigning innocence. "I wonder who would be dumb enough to do such thing?" Turning her attention away from him, she walked away towards the side dishes she needed to set out. Of course the prince was right on her heels. "I don't know what you want from me Vegeta," She told him as she grabbed a bag of chips and a large bowl.

"What I want," He started, growing more frustrated that she wasn't even bothering to take him seriously. Did she not realize that he was on the urge of killing her? "Is you to undo whatever you did!" He demanded.

"Cant." She said as she plopped a chip in her mouth. "I have a barbecue to host."

He looked at her confused, the fuck was a barbecue? "I don't care what you think you have to do. I'm telling you what you need to do! So march your as-"

Bulma suddenly turned his way, one hand going on her him and the other poking him in the chest. "I haven't seen my friends in weeks. I'm going to enjoy spending time with them." She jabbed his chest again, "And maybe after everything is done, if you are on your best behavior, I'll fix the GR." She huffed out. "You can take a break for just a few hours and be social for once in your life. You can take a seat, stuff your face and enjoy yourself. Got it?"

His eyes lowered to her well manicured nail before looking back up at her. Her eyes burned with great determination, he wasn't planning on bowing down to her any time soon. "Do you know who-"

"Bulma!"

She turned her head at the sound of her name, her scowl now replaced with a gleaming smile. "Chi Chi!" Moving away from the Saiyan, she headed straight towards the woman. To her side, she noticed Gohan dressed up a little too well for the occasion. She could only imagine who made that decision. Wrapping her arms around the woman, she thanked her for coming. Looking to the side, she noticed something missing. "Where's Goku?"

Vegeta was speechless at the moment, unbelieving that the woman had the audacity to just leave their conversation like she had. Of course everything had changed when he noticed who she was talking to. Staring down at the half breed brat, he realized he had been too distracted to feel him approaching. What kind of elite was he to let a child get near him like this? He paused, realization hitting him. If the brat and his mother were here, that only meant...

"Heya Vegeta."

The voice was directly behind him, the sudden sound causing him to jump. Making some distance, he felt his hands heat up with ki. If he wasn't angry enough before, he was beyond pissed now. "Kakarot..." He growled lowly.

Goku stood there with a goofy grin on his face, his hand rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Caught you off guard, sorry about that."

"You didn't-!" Vegeta quickly looked to the side, this was not happening. He was going to lose it.

"Bulma!"

He looked over, now noticing that the annoying bald one had arrived. Fuck this. He was not staying another moment for this... Whatever the hell it was. Turning to leave, his body stiffened when Goku leaned towards him.

"Chi Chi told me no training today but I thought maybe after we finished eating, we could spar?" He whispered to the other. "I wanna see how strong you are." His smile never ceased.

Vegeta frowned at him, his pride refusing to allow him to run from the offered challenge. "If you think you could handle me," He told him with a frown. He wasn't ready to fight this man yet, he hadn't discovered the secret to ascending! His fists clenched once more, he wouldn't even be in the middle of this if it weren't for that damn woman! He glared her way, his look being unnoticed by the giggling blue haired woman. He scoffed, could anything make this worse?

"Babe!"

He closed his eyes in frustration, he rubbed his temple in hope that the nearing headache would not come. He couldn't do this anymore, this took a strength he did not have. Walking away from the idiot, he found himself approaching a lonely tree. Taking a seat, he glared at those in front of him. He had hoped if he looked intimating enough, no one would be stupid enough to approach him. Sitting there, he realized this whole scenario seemed rather familiar. The day the woman him offered a room in her home. He never imagined he would still be here, training his days away. What had he been thinking? He stared ahead, it wasn't hard to find her in the group of her friends.

He thought back to her jabbing him in the chest, spewing out ridiculous orders. How did she have the courage to do something that the men on Frieza's ship wouldn't even dare to do? She got in his face, she touched him. She lacked any form of fear, it angered him. Was it because he hadn't destroyed anything she cared about? Killed people she loved? He tore his eyes away from her, he'd only get more angry if he continued thinking about her. He could be training right now, not sitting around doing nothing. Hell, he could go to the wastelands by now. That had to be better than sitting around here.

A scent wafted near him, catching his attention. Looking to the side, he noticed the blond haired woman was working on some form of meat. Whatever sauce was coating it made his mouth begin to water. Bulma had mentioned something about eating, hadn't she? His stomach growled soon after, fighting his resolve to leave. Maybe he would get a plate or two, kick Kakorat's ass and then teach the blue haired vixen a lesson in respect. Until time would come however, he'd refuse to leave this seat. No matter what.

Bulma had noticed Vegeta sitting on the sidelines, to her surprise that he had actually stayed. It was about time that he listened to her! Maybe they were taking a step back in their relationship but if kissing his feet was the only way to move forward, she would refuse. She half listened as her friends conversation as they spoke around her. Yamcha's arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close. She wasn't too sure what they were talking about, she had her focus on the brute by the tree. She felt bad that he wasn't included in this. She was sure the Z fighters would take a minute or two before they would get used to his company. But if she could, she knew they could too.

Yamcha had been the first to notice her disinterest. "What's up?" He asked her, his arm pulling her closer.

She bit her lip at the question, "Doesn't he look lonely sitting there by himself?"

Her boyfriend snorted, "Vegeta? The guy thrives on being a loner. Don't waste your time on a guy like him." He told her. "It is pointless to try to talk to him."

Bulma pulled away from him, "I'm going to talk to him..." Sure their last conversation didn't go very well, hell, she wasn't sure enough time had even passed without him getting pissed at her all over again. She had to at least try, right?

Yamcha frowned, "Babe, he's fine." He told her as his arm dropped back down to his side.

She knew he wouldn't understand, "Five minutes..." She promised him as she began backing away. Turning, she didn't want to see the frown on the others face. She hated upsetting her boyfriend but if she were in Vegeta's shoes, she would want someone to be by her. He had no one. Yamcha just didn't understand that.

Walking away from the others, she headed straight for Vegeta. Of course she earned a glare from the other, she wasn't expecting anything less. She took a seat next to him, smiling when he didn't immediately flee. "Aren't you curious about how the others are?" She asked him softly. She was ignored at first, she inched closer. "Or how their training has gone? I'm not able to tell like you guys can. Do they feel stronger?" She asked him.

Vegeta looked at the group of friends, he wouldn't admit it but he could tell they had used their time wisely. Except for Scarface, he refused to acknowledge whatever the male called his 'training'. "Why should I care about them?"

Bulma treaded on her words carefully. She knew it wouldn't take much to upset him. Honestly, she didn't know what to say to him. Why should he? He didn't want friends, he wanted them all dead. Her being speechless only earned her a scoff from the other.

"That's what I thought." He shook his head at her. "I'm here for the food, that is it." He told her before standing up. "Then I'm going to fight that lower class fool and then after that..." He looked down at her. "You're going to fix what you broke."

Her lips pressed together tight, this wasn't how any of this was supposed to go! She just wanted him to join them. Maybe Yamcha was right. "No." She finally said.

He immediately looked at her, "No?" He repeated.

"I'm trying here Vegeta... is it that much to ask for you to have some fun?" She asked him. She turned away before he could respond, she already knew what he'd say. He didn't need friends or her. He was only here to get strong. Blah blah. "I'm done trying." She walked away, not even bothering to listen to the threats that spewed from his mouth. She ran a hand through her hair, her frustration written all over her face. She was letting him ruin this day, she was putting a stop to it now. Passing Yamcha, she could feel his eyes on her. She sent a smile his way, "I'll be right back. Promise." Turning back, she continued walking until she reached the GR. Heading inside, she angrily typed on the panel. The keys clicking under her fingers.

Suddenly everything around her roared to life. She dismissed it's sleep mode, Vegeta had been too angry at the thought of her damaging what was 'his' that he didn't even bother to realize that was all she did. Leaving the room, she immediately joined her friends once more. She ignored the Saiyan that glared her way, her attention solely on what was going on in front of her. Soon the food was done and she was eating away. The food was well worth it.

"You okay?" Yamcha had asked next to her.

She glanced his way before nodding, "Better than ever."


	6. Chapter 6

There was no way she was actually serious, was she?

"Did you not hear me?" He barked, his grip on the busted bot tightening.

Bulma had been sitting at her desk, her attention in front of her. Her father had given her an equation that he was stumped on. She promised him that she'd crack it for him. It had been a week since she had locked herself away in her lab. She devoted her life to science for this entire week. Devoted herself to avoid the prince at all costs. She didn't have the energy to deal with him right now. "I heard you Vegeta, and like I said, I'll fix it. Just put it over there and I'll get to it when I get a chance." Her eyes never left the paper.

Vegeta threw the bot down without thinking, "You will fix it immediately!" He continued to demand impatiently.

"I'll fix it when I can," She repeated, her voice flat. Finally she decided to look his way, she immediately noticed the steam coming from his ears. If she wasn't currently in the stump that she was, she might have actually laughed at him acting the way he was. "Anything else I can do for you?" She finally asked.

His mouth opened for a moment before snapping shut, "No-"

She swatted her hand, "I'll make sure to let you know when I'm done with it then. Go back to your training, try not to break the other three."

She had expected him to threaten her life at least once but she was surprised to receive silence. She had heard him grumble something foriegn under his breath. Maybe he was cursing her, she didn't care. He had left soon after that, his feet heavy as he stomped away.

While a small part of him wanted an explanation for her odd behavior, his pride only moved him further from the lab.

Now alone in the lab, she took a quick glance over at the bot. Sighing softly, she rolled over with her chair to her damaged work. Picking the bot up, she turned it as she examined it.

The screen was cracked and a large dent was across his back. Trying to turn it on, sge immediately could tell that the circuit was fried.

He was becoming strong. Setting it back down, she ran a hand through her hair. He was always so demanding towards her, how had she been able to put up with it for so long? Usually she'd yell back, show him his place. But now, it felt like her flame had been blown out.

Her hands covered her face, she used her arms as support. She didn't feel like herself. She felt sad. She needed some social activity, she had been stuck in here for too long. Maybe she could invite her friends over.

Rolling over to her phone, she immediately texted her boyfriend, sending him an invitation.

He had responded back rather quickly, telling her that he was with Krillin.

She didn't care, the more the merrier. She told him to bring him too. A small smile formed when she received a text saying they'd be on their way soon.

Standing up, she groaned. Her body was stiff, she needed a good stretch. Probably a shower too. Taking one last glance at the bot that had been destroyed, she finally decided to leave her lab.

Sitting at the patio with her two friends, soaking up the summer heat with a conversation that could go on for hours sounded exactly like what Bulma needed.

Who did that blasted woman think she was anyway? Did she not know better? All of his life, the moment he asked for something, it was immediately in front of him. Here on Earth, it wasn't like that at all. If he wanted something, he had to demand it.

Today was new for him. Even if the woman tried to argue with him, she still took care of what he needed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the back that she would do what he wanted whenever she 'got around to it'. Was she begging for her death?

He was standing in the GR, his attention on the remaining three bots. He needed to be careful with what he had left. Gods knew the next time he would get another broken one running again.

He clenched his fists in anger, how would he get stronger if he had to hold back?

To make matters worse, his mood didn't exactly lighten when he felt two familiar ki's enter the premise. Scarface and the bald shorty. If he was asked to try and 'mingle' again, he would make sure to immediately refuse. No way in hell would he be able to put up with them again. He could feel the heiress weak ki with them as well.

A frown came to his lips, shouldn't she be working on his bot? Why was she wasting his time with those two?! He felt himself growing more impatient, he knew he should confront her but also knew that wouldn't get him much further. Hell, if anything, she would probably take even longer.

Walking over to the control panel, his fingertips ghosted over the buttons. He could just set the gravity and spar with the bots, then he could block out the two idiots. The option was preferred. Even if three bots didn't give him as much of a fight, he could at least improve _somewhat._

Setting the gravity to 350, he immediately felt the push against his shoulders. Stepping away, he decided to get his stretches and workout out of the way. That only took him ten minutes, a quick ten at that. He immediately changed the gravity to 375, expecting the small struggle. Getting comfortable, he set the bots to their attack mode.

Seeing their bodies come to life, he got into his stance. Immediately he began dodging their assault, his own ki blasts firing their way.

The pressure from the gravity change caused his body to move slower than he liked. That would be something he'd need to work on. He continued moving, fighting the urge to stop. His body had still ached from his last training session, no way would he let that stop him.

Suddenly his ears picked up on a sound, distracting him. Eyes moving to the side, he frowned further when realizing that he could actually hear those humans! Or rather, hear that wench. She was laughing, most likely at something one of those other two idiots said.

A spule of curses left his lips when a blast nicked him. What in the hell was he doing? If he were fighting the androids, a moment of distraction could lead to his immediate death!

He swore she had soundproofed this room just for that. Apparently she had failed, not to his surprise. Continuing to fire blasts from his hands, he could feel the growing agitation forming as her laughs continued.

The last time he had seen her, she looked at him as if she were... bored. There was no spark in those blue eyes of hers, not like usual. What the hell did they do to deserve to hear her full of life? To hear her laugh? What in the hell did he do to take that life away from him? Why did he fucking care?

Nearing one of the bots, he kicked it away from the other two. Hearing it smack against the wall had made him feel slightly better, but he didn't have much time to enjoy it. He already had to make some distance from the others.

She knew what she was doing, she had to. She had guts, he'd admit. No one else would dare to challenge him like she was doing. If she was anyone else, she'd already be a pile of dust by now.

It was the damn gathering. He knew something changed that day. When else could it have been? Why did it matter to her so much that he didn't want to join her pathetic friends? As long as they had shared the same living quarters, did she not understand how he felt? He didn't have time to waste on them. He didn't have time to waste on her. Hell, just him thinking about her now was a waste. She was distracting him without even trying to.

He could only feel himself getting more angry, he took a little bit of that anger out on one of the bots. There was another crashing sound as he made contact once more.

Did she want him to beg for forgiveness? He wouldn't even waste his breath to beg for his own life!

He could hear their laughter continuing, he almost found himself going towards the door to threaten them to shut up. He didn't think he could take listening to her laugh anymore.

A bot blasted him, hitting him on his left side, taking another shot immediately after.

His teeth were clenched tight, his brow twitching in anger. His hands lit up bright, his eyes narrowed on the one particular bot. He was beyond angry now. Without thinking twice, he didn't hold back against the robot. He shot a blast right through the machine, he felt victorious. Of course, that feeling didn't last very long.

Everything that had been on his mind had now been lost the moment that the bot decided it wanted to blow up.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Before she could hear the sound of the explosion, she could feel the ground shaking. She and her two friends had been talking about their past, about the good times they had and their crazy adventures they somehow managed to survive through.. All of that halted to a stop when the explosion happened.

Her head snapped towards the direction of the ear piercing sound, she felt her heart drop when all she could see was the thick black smoke. The first thing she thought about was the person who could have caused the explosion. Out of the three, she was the first on her feet. She immediately began to run in the direction of the smoke.

Yamcha was yelling something at her, she didn't care to listen. She had already been running in the direction. What happened? The question repeated itself in her head as she reached the destruction. She could hear her father's voice now, yelling questions behind her. All she could notice was what was left of the GR right in front of her. "Vegeta?" She called out in a yell. There was no way a guy like him could actually be killed by something like this, right?

Her chest tightened when she received no response. What did he do?

She immediately began grabbing pieces, throwing them to the side. Some were heavier than others, she didn't let that stop her. "Vegeta!" She called again, hoping to get some type of relief to know he was not blown up with the machine. There was no way that could have happened, Vegeta was strong. There was no way he'd let this kill him. He'd be too stubborn for that. The silence was deafening on her ears, her breathing was all over the place.

Of course the more time she looked, the more worried she felt. Where was he?

Finally after lifting a large piece, she finally saw a hand twitch under the rubble. Gasping, she quickly lifted the piece on top of him. She fell to her knees, her hands lightly touching him. She had no idea what condition he was in, she didn't want to make it any more worse than it already was. "Vegeta?" She asked again softly.

She didn't realize how stiff her body had become with stress until it was all gone the moment he coughed. He was breathing, he was going to be okay. She wouldn't let him do anything but. Turning her head, she looked at her father. "Call the doctor! He needs help immediately!" She called, her attention immediately going back to the Saiyan.

He was looking at her, or more past her. His eyes were glossed over, as if he was trying his hardest not to lose consciousness.. She lifted him, holding him close to her. He was bleeding and bruised, she knew he was in pain by the soft groans coming from his lips. "Everything will be okay, I'm here." She told him soothingly. It was when his eyes finally closed that she felt that fear once more crawling back. She looked back at her father, he was on the phone. Hopefully with their family doctor.

She hugged Vegeta close to her, continuing to promise him that everything had to be okay. "You better not die, you jerk..."

It was around ten minutes later that the older man finally reached their home. She stayed where she was until she knew Vegeta would be taken by better hands. Yamcha and Krillin had helped pull Vegeta's body from what was left of the GR. She had informed the doctor that his patient wasn't exactly like the rest of them. She wasn't sure how much different a Saiyan could be from a Human but she could hope medically, it wouldn't be much.

While they took him back to the house, she remained at the scene with her father. She found herself biting at her lip. "He always pushes himself like this, when will he learn?" She asked softly, "He could have killed himself this time." Had he pushed the machine's limits? It could only simulate so many levels of gravity.

Her father stepped into the mess, examining the damage closely. "Honestly, I'm not too sure he did this..." He explained as he began digging. "I built this machine to keep up with him," He explained.

She was confused by what he meant, "What else could have caused the explosion?" She asked before her words died down the moment her father lifted up what was left of one of her bots. "How is that possible?" Where were the others? She dug around with her father, "There should be two more..."

Her fear came true when they found the other two in a similar state.

"One must have reacted badly and exploded. The explosion must have set the other two off. Three explosions at once... it must have been too much too quickly for Vegeta." He explained to her before dropping the one in his hands.

Her trembling hand immediately covered her lips to cover the shocked expression on her face. Something she built almost killed him. She almost killed Vegeta. This was her fault. If she would have just been the bigger person and did check ups like she should have, she would have noticed the bots were failing and could have avoided this all together.

"I'll take care of rebuilding the room," He told her, immediately noticing the change in his daughter. "It's not your fault Bulma. Accidents happen. He's going to recover and go back to his usual ways."

She nodded but she knew her father didn't know how bad her thoughts were running. _This was her fault_. She needed to take responsibility. She took a few steps back, "I'm going to my lab. I need to see where I miscalculated." She told him, ignoring his worried look. "If anything happens to Vegeta, let me know immediately." She told him before walking away. Now that she knew the truth, she didn't think she could look at it anymore.

Her friends had long gone home before she finally decided to leave her lab. Despite hours of looking over blueprints and even the fourth bot that Vegeta had left behind, she was still left as confused as she was when she went in her lab.

Where did she go wrong?

She went inside her home, straight up the stairs. It didn't take much time to find the injured prince. The beeping from the machines keeping track of his vitals were loud and obvious. Entering the room, she quietly closed the door behind her. Walking towards him, she noticed that he was still asleep. On the bright side of things, Vegeta was finally going to get the rest he had been needing.

Not even that could crack the saddened frown on her face. Reaching forward, she lightly touched his forehead. It was burning hot. Was it a fever? Or was his skin naturally that hot? He had never let her get this close to him, this would be her only opportunity to find these things out. Her fingers rose higher to touch his flame like hair. It was softer than she had imagined. "I'm so sorry Vegeta." She whispered, her eyes closing tight. It was hard for her to see him in this state.

She noticed his face didn't hold his natural scowl. Instead his expression was blank. She couldn't tell how he was feeling.

She wanted him to insult her, make her feel inferior to him. Like he always did. She wanted him to demand she get away from him. She wanted him to blame her for what happened. Silence was all she received.

After standing there for a moment, she finally pulled herself away from his unconscious body. Turning away, she noticed a desk only a few feet away from the bed. Walking over, she took a seat. She would stay here and watch over him, just in case something happened. She always needed to prepare for the worst. Whether it was just for a few hours or even for days, she owed Vegeta that much.

She could only imagine the hate the other would feel towards her, she wouldn't fight him on that. She deserved everything coming her way. Guilt had just refused to leave her, no matter what others told her, she couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened.

The only time she left the room was to use the bathroom. Her mother brought her food when she was hungry. Her mother had offered to watch over him just so Bulma could leave for a bit, get some natural sunlight on her paled skin. The blue haired woman denied her each time. Her mother never pushed but she knew she was worried.

While her mother understood how she felt, Yamcha hadn't when he found out what she decided to do with her time.

Her boyfriend had showed up twenty four hours later, wanting to go out and see a movie. She had told him that she couldn't. While he could enjoy life like normal, she was still punishing herself, reminding herself that she didn't deserve to do such things.

She had to move their conversation out of the room, her fear of Vegeta being woken up. Once the door was closed behind them, she tried to apologize to Yamcha.

"Bulma, it's been a day, no one expects you to stay with him. It's fine to leave him alone. He's not going to die, the doc already cleared him of that." Yamcha had argued.

She shook her head, "I can't leave him. Not until he wakes up." She told him.

He was frustrated, it was written all over his face. "I miss you, I can't see why you can't leave for just a few hours."

Bulma groaned, she knew he wouldn't understand. "I almost killed him Yamcha, I owe him-"

"You don't owe that bastard shit!" He suddenly rose his voice, "If anything, he owes you and your family!"

She found herself frowning back at her boyfriend, she was worried their volume would disturb the Saiyans healing. She needed to nip this bud quickly before their exchange got any more heated. "I can't do this with you, not today. I'll let you know when I'm free." She told him, her patience growing thin.

Yamcha was growing just as frustrated, "You can't be serious Babe." He shook his head, "Why does it feel like you're choosing a stranger over your own boyfriend?" He asked impatiently.

Bulma rolled her eyes, her hands going to her hips. Vegeta wasn't a stranger to her, they had lived together for months at this point. "Seriously? This is the time you chose to be jealous? Over Vegeta? I can't revolve my whole life around you when you want." She told him as she shook her head.

Yamcha actually laughed, "But you can for that bastard? How else am I supposed to feel? You've been distancing yourself for the last few weeks. Hell, you stay in your lab for days and can't even respond to my texts. What am I supposed to do?" He asked before taking a step back. "Whatever, I'm done." He said, shaking his own head. "Don't come to me crying when you realize how much time you've wasted on him."

That's all it took before she was left alone in the hallway. She wasn't sure what had happened, it all happened too fast. She turned back and went back into the room to take her seat back. She didn't have time to think about Yamcha and his jealousy. Her eyes moved to Vegeta's body once more to see that he was in the same state he had been before she left the room.

She wasn't revolving her life around him, she just wanted to fix what she broke. It was that simple. This was the worst time Yamcha could have told her how he really felt. She already felt like shit, how much worse did he want her to feel? He was an idiot and she had no time for that right now.

Resting her head on her folded arms, she continued to watch him. She didn't want to leave until he woke up. She wanted to apologize to him the moment she could.

Never had she intended one of her creations to hurt someone, not even someone like Vegeta. She just wanted him to wake up. She wasn't expecting him to sleep for this long, it only made her more worried. She sighed softly, her lips pressing tight together in concern. Wasn't he supposed to be an elite or something? He had to wake up or she didn't know what she would do with herself.

Her lids felt heavy, the exchange had only made her feel more exhausted. She'd rest for a little, then she would make sure all of his bandages were fresh. Closing her eyes, she found herself falling asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes snapped open, he sat up quickly. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what happened. He immediately noticed all the different kinds of cords attached to him. His ears immediately picked up on the beeping from the odd machine next to him. He also noticed the different types of bandages wrapped around his head, arms and torso.

Hearing a light snore, his head snapped up towards the sound. His brow furrowed when his eyes laid on the blue haired woman. What was she doing here?

Suddenly he remembered the explosion, and those damn bots. He also remembered the woman hovering over him, the look of worry written all over her face. He groaned softly,his head aching. Thinking more about the past only caused his head to hurt worse.

His body still ached, his muscles stiff from laying in the same position. How long had he been out? A few hours? By the way he felt, it had to be days. Days that he could have been training.

Gripping the cords, he ripped them away with a frown. Standing from the bed, he stretched out his arms. He definitely felt stiff.

Before he decided to leave, he took a moment to look at Bulma. It confused him on why she was here. She looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes as enough evidence. How long had she been here? She looked peaceful at the moment, her face was blank except for a small smile on her lips.

He stared at her for just another moment before he turned towards the window. Without making a sound, he opened the window and flew out.

Flying to the GR, he landed on the ground. It amazed him to see a newer version in front of him, he wasn't sure who rebuilt it but they were quick. He headed inside, quickly noticing that he was the only one here. No bots to fight him. He forgot the woman was going to take her time fixing the one he broke.

Was she going to blow him off when he told her about the others? Unless she already knew? By the rebuilt gravity room, he could only assume that she did. Now he could only expect to hear an earful, if he was lucky.

He'd rather that happen than receive the response he had before. Going to the control panel, he immediately noticed a few new buttons. He could try them at another time. Now he just needed to focus on training hard enough to catch up on what he missed out on.

When she finally woke up, the first thing she noticed was the drawn out ringing from the machines. The same sound that you would hear if someone had just died. Her eyes immediately snapped open, her head turning towards the bed. Her eyes grew wider when she realized the bed was empty. Where'd he go?

She immediately stood from her chair, the seat dragging across the floor. Below her were new designs for better working bots, ones that wouldn't decide to self destruct on anyone.

She noticed the window was still open, the fresh summer air blowing the curtains back. He had really just up and left as soon as he woke up? Walking over towards the window, she stared out. She didn't know how long he had been gone, she was worried. But at the same time, she felt relieved. He really was alive.

Her relief soon vanished when she noticed the GR running unlike the usual. "Are you kidding me?" She couldn't help but ask out loud in disbelief. A frown soon came to her lips and she swung around. Leaving the room, she stomped down the stairs and past her parents.

She didn't even bother stopping to say hello, she went straight to the training room. Her fist banged against the closed door, her frown growing as she heard the whirling coming from the room. While she was impressed with her father, if she knew Vegeta would have come straight here, she would have told him to take his time fixing what had been broken.

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing!" She hollered as she continued banging her fist against the door. "You almost died! Are you really already trying to push yourself over the edge again?" She didn't want a repeat of what happened, she couldn't handle that happening again. "I know you can hear me!" Her hands went straight to her hips as she prepared what she was going to yell at him about.

Almost immediately the door slid open. Vegeta stood there, leaning against the frame with a small smirk on his face. His once tightly wrapped bandages were now hanging loose on him. Many of the cuts on him before were now replaced with faded scars. "With that harpy voice of yours, I'm sure even the next city could hear you." His smirk grew slightly at her heated expression. This was the face he prefered. "You're distracting my training."

She had a hard time maintaining eye contact. "You're injured."

He noticed her eyes, his brow raising. She had either been taking in the glory of his body or she had been staring at the bandages. "Woman, do you think I have survived over the years by merely magic? I've had much worse happen to me in my life time, this was nothing." He explained to her. "Thanks to my elite royal Saiyan blood, my wounds heal much faster than your weak human ones do." He explained.

Her frown softened, "So you're okay?" She asked.

He snorted, "More than okay."

She finally smiled, her fingers running through her curls, a relieved sigh coming through her lips. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes at her state, "Really. Now instead of wasting my time with your pointless questions, you go create some new bots. I need something more challenging."

The mention of bots made her shoulders drop, the stress in them gone. She had expected him to yell at her about her creation. But instead, he wanted more. This guy really was something. "It'll take me a week or so, you'll have to be patient." She told him.

He frowned, "Make it three days."

She returned the frown, "A week."

Grunting, he turned his back to her. "Tell that mother of yours to prepare a meal for me. I want it to be done when I'm finished so I don't have to wait around and talk to her."

She crossed her arms, "Please?"

The door shut in front of her.

Overall, the creeping feeling of her creation almost killing him was now gone. He wasn't angry that he almost died. He was angry that he didn't have anything to fight him. Turning around, she headed towards the house. She'd politely ask her mother to cook. Not for Vegeta of course, she was getting hungry herself.

Once she was sitting at the table watching her mother cook, she had taken a moment to check her phone. There was a message from Chi Chi, asking about some kind of recipe. She also had a message from Krillin, he was just checking up on how she was doing. Despite those two, that was it. No missed calls or messages from Yamcha.

At the time she hadn't really thought about it but did that mean what she thought it did? Did he actually break up with her? She was going through a hard time, who would break up with their girlfriend when they needed someone the most?

She had a frown back on her face as she looked at their past messages. Yamcha wanted a girlfriend who could be with him all the time, someone who stuck close to his side. She couldn't do that. She was a scientist, being in her lab for days was just a part of the package.

They had broken up in the past, this wasn't something new. He'd come crawling back, asking for forgiveness like he always did. And just like always, she'd take him back. That was just the way it was.

For the time being, she just needed to distract herself. Ignore the fact that Vegeta demanded it, she could always get working on her new designs. She had everything she needed to get a few of them done. As long as she kept up on their maintenance, she was sure everything would be okay. She just needed some distraction.

The sound of the door opening caught her and her mother's attention. Her mother smiled, "I'm almost done Vegeta. Go ahead and take a seat and I'll get your plate ready!" She chirped happily.

Vegeta only grunted as a response before taking a seat next to Bulma. He didn't say anything, only sitting back in his chair as he waited.

Bulma noticed he didn't have any of the bandages on him anymore. He was just there in his training shorts and tennis shoes. As if feeling her stare, she noticed he looked her way. Looking away, she scrolled through the old messages from Yamcha.

Before she could think about a pointless conversation, she had a plate of food appear in front of her. Eating worked too.

No one really said much as they ate, Bulma had just watched Vegeta's plates stack up as he ate more food. Even while growing up with Goku, it amazed her to watch a Saiyan eat. They were a bottomless pit. Eating three to four times a day, she wondered how long he could survive without eating. Then again, with the way the man trained, he probably needed all the nutrition he could get.

Remembering back to when she fed him her attempt of ramen, she wondered how he didn't complain about only getting three bowls. Unless he was being nice to her about it. She snorted at the thought, Vegeta being 'nice'. What a foreign thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Red light surrounded him as he got his pushups in. His arms were sore from his last training regimen. He continued lowering himself towards the floor and then lifting himself back up. His face was scrunched up into a scowl as he tried to focus more on the number he had done than the pain each one of these were causing him.

This was the beginning of his routine, how was he already feeling like this? The lack of sleep could always be an answer. Usually when he couldn't sleep, he chose to train more rather than waste time staring up at the ceiling. His body always wanted to fight him, this being not the first time he felt this way.

How many months had it been now since he began living at this compound? How many months of pushing his body beyond its limits? He couldn't remember, but he had known too many as the answer. He should have ascended as the legendary Super Saiyan by now! He couldn't wrap his mind around his situation. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong!

What did Kakarot do that allowed him to reach that legendary peak? He trained at one hundred times Earth's gravity. Vegeta was doing almost four times that! Had something happened with Frieza that he didn't know about? Him being dead, he missed their fight.

If it was enough to have to wish an entire planet back, it must have been a real fight. A fight he should have been included in.

The tiniest part of him wanted to actually ask Kakarot for advice, at least point him in the right direction of things. Because right now, he had no idea what to do next. But there was no way in hell his pride would actually allow him to go through with that. The guy was stronger than him, he hated to admit it but it was still very true.

Even when they had their spar back after the gathering, he could tell the other male had been holding back. Hell, he didn't even transform during their fight. He didn't need to, Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with him,

He glanced over to the bots he'd soon be sparring with. The woman had done a good job rebuilding them. Apparently she used the knowledge from the one that he had brought her back then and transferred it into the new ones. While she had become less annoying these past few weeks, she really was a genius.

He'd never dare to tell her that though. Her head was as big as his own, she'd take the compliment straight to her heart and bring it up more than once down the road. He didn't want to have to worry about that happening down the road.

He noticed she was in her lab more often now, he could feel her weak ki without even trying. He found himself tracking it without trying to. She was just like him, staying in there for hours at end. He wasn't too sure what she was working on in there, but it must have been something to keep her that distracted. Hell, it had been two weeks since he had last seen Scarface on the compound.

Maybe the idiot was finally going to start training. Not like he would even stand a chance to the androids when they came. Or maybe the woman had finally realized how much time she was wasting on being with a male like that.

He'd be ready androids, he'd make sure he would be. He'd be in shame otherwise.

After all of this time, he knew he was much stronger than he had been before. When the boy from the future explained to them what happened in his time, he couldn't believe his ears when he found out someone stronger than him had taken him out. How much stronger could they have been to take someone like him out? He wouldn't let that happen in his timeline. While he had no idea how strong they really were, he knew where he was now just wasn't good enough. He needed to be stronger, he didn't want to risk it.

Finishing his push ups, he immediately got in the positions to do some sit ups. There was no time to rest, he just needed to keep going before his body failed him. He'd spar with the bots for two hours and then take a meal break. Then he'd fight them for another three hours. Then he'd be done, most likely.

Wiping the sweat from his eyes, he continued his workout. His body screamed at him to stop this madness, he did well to ignore it. Work through the pain. Everything will be well worth it once he became a super saiyan. It had to be. He just needed to figure out how to get to that level. Maybe he had to be on the brink of death, by the way he was pushing himself, he wasn't sure that wouldn't be too far away.

After the sit ups, he decided that a break was needed. Though him feeling weakened was no excuse, he needed some fresh air before he fought those bots. If he turned them on now, there would be no way he'd last two hours. Turning the gravity off, he immediately felt relief take over his sore body. Ignoring the small limp he had going on, he walked out of the room with a frown.

The moment he stepped out, the cool night air hit against his hot body. The sun was nowhere near rising, the moon holding it's spot currently. Stars coated the skies, not a cloud in sight. Walking in the grass, he took a moment to enjoy the view above him.

Even when he was purging planets with Nappa and Radditz, he enjoyed taking a moment to stare up at the night sky. That was one of the things that all of the planets he had visited had in common. The night sky always looked the same, always coated in a layer of stars. Earth was no different, he just wasn't trying to kill everyone on it. Yet at least.

Looking towards the side, he noticed the capsule corporation building with only one light on. He knew exactly who was preoccupying the room at the moment. Feeling himself levitate in the air, he found himself heading in the direction. Raising up to the higher level, he snuck a peek inside the window.

He could only imagine how hard of a time she would give him if she caught him in the act.

Looking inside, he noticed her at her desk. She was wearing that white lab coat she liked to wear. Her arms were crossed on the table, her head resting on them. While her face was turned away from him, he could only assume she had fallen asleep while working. He snorted, if she was that tired, why hasn't she just gone to her room? He didn't understand.\

He also did not understand why he was here. It took him a few days after recovering before he had remembered what happened with his training room exploding. He remembered she had him in her arms, he recalled her calling for help. He didn't understand why she did what she had done. He had threatened her planet, had her 'boyfriend', as she called it, killed by his order. Every day he gave her reasons to hate him, all of her friends had taken the hint. She however, refused to think otherwise.

He didn't understand why she was in the room with him when he was unconscious. He had later been informed by the older man that she had refused to leave. She took care of him while he was healing. What did he do to deserve such care? He was the bad guy, she should have just left him there. If he died, well, then he died. If not, he could have just lived with the shame.

Vegeta knew that she blamed herself, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Rather than blaming herself, she should have been proud that something _she_ created almost put an end to him. No one living could ever tell that tale, but she could. Instead, she had taken it the worst way possible.

He felt no ill way towards her, maybe a little proud if anything. Most definitely impressed. The woman definitely was something, enough to peak his interest.

Suddenly notice her head lift, he moved to the side. She had looked around tiredly, wiping at her eyes. Realizing she had fallen asleep, she yawned before picking up her pencil and going back at what she was working on. It reminded him that his own break was lasting longer than he had intended. He needed to get back to training.

Turning around, he flew back towards the GR. Heading back inside, he immediately turned the gravity back on as well as the bots next to him. Jumping into a stance, he prepared for the battle that would soon happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks. Three weeks since Yamcha had last gotten a hold of her. She stared at her phone, sadness in her eyes. She couldn't wrap her head around it. He always came back, always begged to get back with her. What made this time any different? Was it Vegeta? Was he really that jealous of the other?

Maybe he was waiting on her to come to him, crawling back with tears in her eyes. Did he expect her to beg for him? Did he not know her as much as she thought he did? Hell had to freeze over before she would beg for that.

He made it seem like it was her fault to begin with, so he was in the wrong to begin with.

She literally just wanted to fix what she messed up. Was Vegeta that much in the wrong that her simply taking care of him was that bad? Even after all this time, she didn't regret her choice.

So if that were the case, why did she feel like this? She felt like shit. She was sad, she missed him. He could show up with some flowers and she would be ready to forgive him. But at the same time, she knew if that were to happen, history would be sure to repeat itself. It always had.

Everyday she would hole herself away from everyone who could ask her how she was. She stayed in her lab working on her unfinished projects. Just like with the room Vegeta had been healing in, she had stayed in her lab, only leaving when she needed to. She needed to keep her mind distracted at all times or else she would think of Yamcha. She worked on her bots every now and then, knowing well that Vegeta wouldn't try to talk to her about her life.

He was the only one she could handle being around lately. When he talked to her, she either held an interesting conversation with him or he made her too angry to think. Either way, she was happy with the end result.

Even now she was in her lab, sulking away. She needed to do something, maybe she should go out. She was sure she could go to the bar and hook up with someone. With her gorgeous looks, hooking a man should be easy. That way she could actually give Yamcha a valid reason to be jealous.

Standing up from her chair, she stretched out her limbs. She was stiff from sitting for so long. As of lately, she even finds herself falling asleep here. Walking towards the door, she held her breath. She felt nervous. Three weeks of hiding herself away in here. She needed to take a long shower and rinse all that away.

Leaving her lab and heading straight for her home, she noticed the GR wasn't running. Was he inside eating or just taking a break? She knew she'd have the answer in just a moment. Heading inside, she wasn't surprised to see her mother standing by the stove, cooking away. She noticed Vegeta was sitting in his normal chair, waiting for his meal.

Looking his way, she immediately caught his eye. Walking past him, she made her way towards the stairs. Heading up to her room, she groaned when seeing the state it was in. Maybe she should take a few hours cleaning the room, maybe even rearranging it. She needed some type of change. Stepping over the clothes on the floor, she headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

It was hot and relaxing, the exact thing she needed. She actually had to force herself out, her skin pruning up as enough evidence that she was in there a little too long. Choosing just a t-shirt and shorts as her outfit for the day, she stared at her reflection in the fogged mirror. Her looking terrible was an understatement. She looked worse for wear. She hadn't put makeup on in a while, not really having an excuse to need to.

Poking at the bags under her eyes, she wondered if make up would be enough to cover everything up. Her eyes went to her curls next. A small frown formed as she examined the blue strands. Yamcha loved her curly hair. She wanted to cut it off. Well now she knew what she was going to do today.

Pulling out what makeup she needed, she began doing her face up. It was only twenty minutes later that she found herself going down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, she wore a big smile.

Her mother noticed her first, a plate full of food in her hands. "Bulma! Have you finished what you're working on?" She asked as she set the plate in front of Vegeta.

He glanced her way, noticing her smile. He continued eating in silence, his eyes lingering on her. He noticed her face didn't look as tired as it had been the last few days. His nose had noticed that she wasn't coated in whatever that fragrance she enjoyed coating herself in. He felt pleased that it was just her natural scent, that didn't burn his nose.

Bulma nodded, "I think so, for now at least." Heading over to the table, she grabbed an apple from the middle. "Don't worry about making a plate for me, I'll be eating out." She explained.

Bunny nodded at her, "Meeting up with someone?" She questioned with a raised brow. "That sweet boy hasn't been around here in a while, I do hope everything is okay." She continued on, referring to Yamcha.

She shook her head, "He won't be around for a while and if he is... tell him to go away. I don't want to see him." She huffed, biting hard into the apple.

The blond woman looked worried for only a moment, before nodding.

Vegeta had snorted, that being his only response as he continued eating his food.

Bulma glanced over at him, "Something funny?" She asked, a tint of annoyance in her voice.

He looked her way, a smirk on his lips. "Just wondering what took so long for you to realize how much a waste of time that weakling was." He told her, stuffing another bite of food in his mouth.

She pressed her lips together, Vegeta was right. It was a waste of her time. Looking away from him, she finished the rest of the apple off before shooting it into the trash can. Of course she easily made it. "I'm not too sure when I'll be back, I'll see you later." She told them as she slipped out of the kitchen and soon the house.

Bunny had looked her way worriedly, "I sure hope she is alright..."

Vegeta glanced up with a raised brow, "She'll be fine. She's stronger than most." Seeing the blond woman suddenly smile, he grimaced. He should have kept his mouth shut. He didn't want her to think that he actually wanted to converse with her. Now that would be a waste of his time, that was for sure.

He looked in the direction that Bulma had left in, his brows furrowing. So his guess on Scarface was correct, he was out of her life. That explained why she was acting the way she was. He had wondered why she was talking to him more, offering to upgrade his bots and training room. She had been lonely.

He exactly didn't think he wanted to be the one she leaned on.

He could feel her ki growing further from him, she had already left the compound. Shoving another bite into his mouth, he couldn't help but wonder why the two decided to take their own separate ways. This would be better for him, this meant less distractions.

Bulma had travelled through West City, going to her usual hair cutting shop. Entering the building, she gave a small hello. She was one of the regulars, she had her hair changed every so many months so this wasn't unusual for her to show up. She hadn't thought too much on what type of hairstyle she wanted to get this time around.

Maybe something shorted, something straighter. Yamcha hated when she changed her hair. Fuck him.

When it was her turn to sit in the chair, she decided just to get it cut so it was easy to take care of. Just above her shoulders and straightened. That was all. Despite that, losing the curls was enough to make her feel better.

Figuring she might as well, she decided to hit up a few nearby shops as well. She'd need to buy herself a cute outfit for later on. If she was going to pick up a guy, she needed to look her best.

Then finally after an hour's worth of shopping, she found herself wearing a blue dress that really showed off her curves. While it left her shoulders bare, she fixed that with a leather jack. A grin covered her lips as she walked, her new heels clicking against the pavement as she walked.

She felt like a million bucks. Yamcha could eat his heart out, she felt gorgeous once again just like she should.

The sun had begun lowering, it was becoming late. She just needed to travel to the club she usually hung out at. They had a cute bar that she loved to hang out with Yamcha at. A small part of her hoped he would be there just so he could see what he was missing out on.

The drive wasn't far, the route memorized. They had gone here whenever they felt like just going crazy. Whether it was the dancing or the drinks, this had to be one of her favorite spots to hang out at. Her being alone would be a first however. While she didnt want to seem desperate, she made sure to keep her head held high.

Getting out of her hoverjet, the sound of music coming from the building welcomed her. Walking up to the bouncer, she could only grin as he immediately let her in.

The room was coated in multiple different colored lights. The dance floor was already filled with men and women, dancing closely with each other as the music played above them. Walking along the wall, she felt a few eyes on her as she walked. This was the exact way it should be. Who cares if she was alone, she'd make sure she wouldn't be by the end of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Shoving a bite of food into his mouth, he half paid attention to what the blond woman was saying. Once she started talking, she didn't really stop. That was just one of the costs of having her cook his meals. It would be his last one for the night, knowing that she and her husband would be going to sleep any time now.

After that point, he would finally get some peace and quiet. After many hours, the woman was still gone. He wasn't too sure when she'd be back either. He didn't care.

Continuing to eat, he noticed an annoying noise coming from the phone against the wall. It was ear piercing to him, his brows furrowed. He was more than willing to blast it to pieces however, he wouldn't get the chance since Bunny walked in front of it. He always could try and call her injury an accident. The thought cracked a smirk.

Bunny picked up the phone, holding it close to her ear. "Yes, this is her..."

Vegeta continued to watch, not too sure what was going on and who could be calling this late at night.

The blond woman gasped, "She what! Oh dear... We'll come get her. Thank you for calling..." Hanging up the phone, she looked worried. "Bulma needs to be picked up..." She looked towards the stairs, her worry remaining. "Oh, I don't want to wake him up but he has the keys..." She began muttering to herself. She then looked at her stove, at the food she had been cooking before the phone rang. "Oh what about the food?"

Vegeta watched her, his brow raising. For what he could tell, the blue haired woman had gotten herself in trouble and needed to be collected. But if her mother left, how would he get more of his food? He frowned at the thought. Her mother could take a while retrieving her as well, by then he would have lost his appetite.

Then again, if _he_ went... He could be back in half the time. He'd also have the rest of his meal finished. He wouldn't have to worry about listening to her attempt at conversation with him. While he didnt want to go retrieve the annoying woman, it seemed to be the smarter option for him.

Finishing what was left on his plate, he soon stood up. "I'll go grab her," He told her. "I expect my meal to be finished when I come back."

Bunny looked at him, her brow raising. "You will?" She gasped as a smile came to her face, "You're so kind Vegeta! Thank you!"

She neared him, arms opening for what seemed like a hug. He immediately dodged her attack, he scoffed at her compliment. "Don't forget about my meal." He told her harshly, hoping to never hear her describe him as 'nice' ever again. Moving past her, he headed out of the house.

It was a good thing he had chosen his jumpsuit to train in for the day, his shorts still filthy from his previous session. Lifting in the air, he took a moment to seek out her familiar ki. It took only a moment, he realized she did have some distance from him. Raising higher, his body coated itself with his own ki before he blasted in the direction of her.

It had only taken him minutes to reach the building she was inside. Landing on the ground, he noticed the long line still waiting to go inside. He frowned, was he expected to wait to go inside? Vegeta didn't wait. Walking forward, he immediately had an arm shootout to stop him.

It belonged to the bouncer, he was a beefy man, hovering a foot over Vegeta. "Hold up little man, you need to-"

Vegeta grabbed his arm, tossing the guy away. While he had not used much strength, the man however flew to the side. _Little man._ "Tch." Ignoring the bizarre looks he received, he entered the building.

He was immediately disgusted with what he was witnessing. Loud music blared above him, so loud that he could barely hear his own thoughts. That wasn't the worst part. The smell alone made him want to gag. All different scents surrounded him, the smell of sweat in the air. So many pheromones wafted around him from the way these earthlings were dancing. He was disgusted. Why would she choose a place like this to go to?

He needed to find her before the food he had just eaten decided to revolt against him.

Feeling her ki much closer, he walked along the wall to find her. He wouldn't risk touching some of these people in here. Finally he noticed her, her body slumped over a table. He almost didn't recognize her, that rat nest on her head now gone. Reaching closer, he was confident it was her. Her scent was much more tolerable than these others. "Woman."

She didn't respond first, her head turned away from him. Suddenly her arm shot up, her head lifting. "Another!" She shouted, her voice almost incoherent.

He immediately noticed all the small glasses surrounding her, almost like little trophies to show how many shots she could handle. He was sure she couldn't handle another. Glaring at the bartender, he reached out and grabbed Bulma by the arm. "It's time to go." He told her, not giving her much of a choice. It had been a while since he had last seen her this incaptiated. If he knew this is why she needed to be picked up, waiting for his meal would have been more worth it than dealing with her in this state.

Bulma looked his way, her expression twisted at the person who would dare to stop her. However, the moment she noticed it was Vegeta, her scowl turned into a grin. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?" She asked, her face red colored from the effects of whatever she chose to drink.

He began pulling her towards the exit, the moment she began talking, the smell of her breath overcame her scent. He had to try not to scrunch his nose. He didn't want to be in this place a moment longer. Feeling some resistance, he looked back at her to see she was no longer smiling. She was frowning. He noticed immediately that her eyes were pink and puffy."Let's go."

She clawed at his grip, her well manicured nails digging into his skin. "Hell no! I haven't found a man yet!" She slurred at him as she tried to pull away, "Lemme go!" Despite her pulling and clawing, she hasn't done much to prevent him from continuing.

Vegeta growled at her attempt to fight him, growing more annoyed at the moment. He wanted to leave her here, he really did. But something told him that her parents wouldn't be too happy if he chose to do that. Stopping suddenly, he felt her run into him. Turning to face her, he ignored her shrieks and insults as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

He received more looks, shooting them down with his glare. Holding her kicking legs down, he walked out of the club.

"You bastard! Let me go!" She shrieked at him, her fists banging against his back. It was a solid wall, it felt like she was hurting herself more than him. This just pissed her off more. She couldn't remember the last time she had been handled like this. She felt like a sack of potatoes.

Suddenly feeling him lift into the air, her eyes widened. This was new. She stopped fighting immediately, her fear of him dropping her increasing as they created a good distance from the ground. "You seriously suck." She told him with a frown. Glaring ahead, she soon noticed something that made her smile, a giggle beginning to form.

He ignored her, just wanting to get back to the compound. It was more comfortable now that she wasn't trying to fight him, he was able to concentrate.

"You have a nice butt."

He rose a brow at her before instantly feeling his ass grabbed, his face immediately grew red as a fit of giggles came from the woman. "Stop that!" He yelled at her, almost willing to drop her at this height. This trip was nearly doubled because of the added weight. Vulgar woman... He just wanted to get back to his meal.

Bulma grinned as she poked him, knowing full well that she was making him feel uncomfortable. Her head was spinning, the cool air not helping her sober up. Soon her grin disappeared. "I'm going to throw up."

Remembering their last exchange on the topic, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fall for that again Woma-" The sound of dry heaving instantly hit his ears, he shot down to the ground before she would get a chance to ruin his jumpsuit. Dropping her to the ground, he turned away to try to avoid listening to her release some of that alcohol in her system.

Bulma had not felt any better after either, she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. Lipstick smeared across her hand, resulting in a groan. Her makeup was definitely messed up at his point. Standing up, she looked at him miserably, "I wanna go home."

He rolled his eyes, turning back her way once he was confident that she was done. "What do you think I've been trying to do this entire time?" He asked her as he scooped her up once more, choosing bridal style this time. This way he could watch over her incase she wanted to throw up again. She also wouldn't be able to touch him like again.

Lifting up once more, they were back on their way back to the compound. He could feel her staring at him, he tried his best to ignore her.

"You have a nice face..." She told him, pressing her finger against his jawbone. She smiled at his frown, "Have you always looked like this?"

"You're drunk," He told her as he swatted her hand away. Smelling the scent of alt, he looked down at her.

She had hot fresh tears in her eyes, her lips no longer smiling. "Am I really that repulsing?" She asked him before choking back a sob. She covered her face with her hands, "I worked so hard to look nice today and not one guy tried to get my number!"

Vegeta actually flinched at her crying, it was new to him. He hadn't seen her upset like this. "Knowing you, you probably started drinking and kept going. I wouldn't want to pick up a drunk woman either." He told her. Apparently if wasn't the right thing to say as she was crying more.

Her face was more red, her eyes matching. She bit at her lower lip, "Yamcha broke up with me, and now I'm all alone. No one will ever love me again!" She wailed.

Vegeta groaned internally, he really didn't have the patience for this right now. He felt him sigh through his nose. Staring ahead, his brows furrowed. "Your hair..." He started, ignoring her blue orbs staring at him. "It looks better." He finally told her, his frown growing.

She looked at him, her tears stopping momentarily, "You like my hair?" She asked him surprised.

He looked to the side, immediately regretting that he attempted a compliment. But at least she stopped wailing. "Sure." Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, his body stiffened, their flight coming to a stop. Before he could ask her what she was daring to do, he heard a soft sigh.

"You're such a nice guy, Vegeta." She told him softly before letting him go.

Brows furrowing, he tried to fly faster. What the hell had he done to be described as nice twice in the same day? Preparing an argument to explain why he was the complete opposite, his thoughts came to a halt after hearing a small snore. Looking down at her, he noticed her eyes were closed, her cheeks still stained with tears.

She actually fell asleep on him in the middle of their conversation, did she not realize the danger she could be putting herself in? No one should be comfortable being this close to him. It pissed him off. But this was better than her talking to him. He remained silent for the rest of their flight, not wanting to disturb her.

Arriving at the house, he paused as he stared at the building. There was no way he could go through the front door with her in his arms like this. He could only imagine the horror and shame he'd feel if her mother caught wind of it.

Looking up, he found the glass doors that belonged to her room. He could go through there. Then no one would suspect a thing. Floating upwards, he was relieved to find the doors were unlocked. Breaking it was too much of a loud option for him to choose.

Opening the door, he slid in easily. He didn't want her to wake up either, no way would he want to go through all of her crying again.

Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see her room was a mess. It matched her lab, her belongings just thrown all over the place. Spotting her bed, he landed on the carpet and walked over. Carefully setting her down, he immediately turned around.

He couldn't believe he had gone through all of that. If she brought up anything that happened tomorrow, he might accidently blow her to pieces. Especially if she tells her mother. Never again.

Leaving the room, he headed straight for the kitchen. Despite everything, he was still hungry. He was relieved to see multiple plates waiting for him, it relieved him even more that the blond Woman wasn't in here. Probably went to bed after she finished cooking.

He didn't care, this worked better for him. Taking a seat, he immediately began to eat. He really needed this right now. He needed to clear his head of the blue haired vixen.


	12. Chapter 12

The moment her eyes opened, she could feel the pain already settling it. She didn't even have to lift her head to have the world spin around her. Her mouth was parched, she needed something to drink. She just didn't want to move. Why did she drink so much last night? She cringed at the thought of her crying at the bar, knowing that she most likely made an ass of herself.

She just needed to make sure she would never go to that club again. She didn't want to embarrass herself all over again.

First things first, she needed to get out of her bed and face the day. She needed some juice. Groaning out loud, she gripped her head as she stood up. She was still in her dress from the night before. The taste of bile was still in her mouth. Gross.

Heading to her bathroom, she knew she needed a shower immediately.

While she was washing her hair, she suddenly remembered something worse than her at the bar. She remembered what happened after. Covering her face in embarrassment, she groaned. How was she supposed to look Vegeta in the eye now? Oh Kami... She had her work cut out for her.

Once she had finished refreshing herself, she had made herself a large glass of orange juice. Sitting at the table, she kept her face down on the wooden table.

Her mother peaked at her every now and then as she washed dishes. "You okay hun?" She asked her, only receiving a groan as an answer. She giggled at her daughter, "Must have had a fun night."

Sitting up, she drank from her cup. She sighed, "If anything, I guess I actually feel better about everything. I just needed to get over Yamcha." Sure she didn't do it in the prettiest of ways but she was over him. One day he would be back but she would be ready to end the pattern of their relationship.

This hangover almost made it not worth it however.

"I think I might just sleep all day," She groaned before finishing her cup of juice off. It wasn't much help.

"Did you make it home safe?" Her mother asked next, finishing her cleaning, deciding to take a seat next to her daughter.

For what she could remember. Nodding her head, her eyes closed. Why Vegeta had decided to go out of his way to pick her up was still a mystery to her. Maybe when she could not think of the embarrassment of the whole exchange, she could actually thank him for what he did.

"Your hair looks cute this way, why the change?" Her mother asked her next.

Shrugging her shoulders, she rubbed at her temples in hope that it would relieve some of the tension."I just needed a little change is all." She explained, the own volume of her voice hurting her.

Deciding she had enough of the day already, she got up from her chair. Dragging her feet, she headed straight for the living room. The couch was very welcoming as she took a seat on it. Turning on the television, she groaned as she laid down.

She seriously never wanted to drink again.

Flipping through the channels, it took her a moment to actually find something she wanted to watch. While many people didn't like the news, she found it to be something she could use to distract herself for hours. With her hiding herself in her lab the last few weeks, she realized that she had missed out on.

Time had continued on, she had faded in and out of sleep. It wasn't until her mother was calling everyone for dinner that she felt like she was finally ready to get up. While her head wasn't pounding like it had been before, she still had a headache. Walking to the kitchen, she immediately walked up to the coffee maker. She needed some caffeine.

"You look much better," Her mother told her as she began setting plates down at the table.

Sipping from the cup, she nodded slowly. "Just needed a little more beauty sleep, that's all." Hearing the front door open, her eyes moved to the side. She noticed Vegeta walking her way, her father trailing right behind him.

By the sound of it, her father was talking to him about an upgrade to the gravity machine. She could only assume he has raised the level of gravity Vegeta could train on.

Deciding to sit farthest away from them, she sipped silently at her cup.

Vegeta's attention was immediately on his food, immediately shoving spoonfuls of meat inside his mouth.

Was he going to bring up what happened the night before? She was sure he wouldn't dare while her parents were present, she just wanted to address the elephant in the room. While she felt uncomfortable and embarrassed about the whole thing, she couldn't really tell how Vegeta felt. The guy always had a stone like expression. She was sure he would give his enemies a hell of a time when they tried to read him.

Taking a few bites of her own food, she realized how much she was lacking in nutrition. She hadn't really eaten anything, she was surprised her body hadn't reminded her to eat before this. Listening to the small talk between her parents, she only pipped in a few times.

After eating, she wasn't too sure what to do with herself. She was kind of trying to take a mini vacation from her lab. She could always try to hit up one of her friends but it was getting late... She wouldn't get to hang out with them for too long. She definitely wasn't going to go out in town. She'd have to wait long enough for everyone who was involved to forget about what happened.

What could she do instead to take up her time? She didn't want to try to sleep anymore, not yet at least. If she did that, that would just mean she basically slept her entire day away,

Finishing off her plate, she thanked her mother for another great meal. She headed up to her room, finally deciding that she could pick up her room. She was tired of tripping over things anyway. The clothes on the floor made it look so much worse than it actually was anyway.

Taking a basket, she quickly threw the clothes inside. The worst part was the fact that the clothes weren't even dirty most of the time. She usually would try multiple outfits on at a time. Which ever one fit her best for the day would be worn. The losers would be tossed to the ground. She was lazy, not willing to hang them back up.

Even now she didn't want to.

Cleaning her room had only solved half an hours time. Strippiing out of her clothes, she figured it was about time for her pajamas to be warm. She chose a pair of shorts and a shirt that went almost down to her knees. She loved large t-shirts, she promised they were the most comfortable thing ever.

Stretching out her limbs, she decided to just chill on her freshly made bed, her attention on the phone in front of her. Nothing was really going on around her, out of all the times she could be this bored, her feed just had to be empty. What else could she do?

A movie sounded like a pretty alright idea. Something had to be on to keep her interest. Getting off the comfort of her bed, she headed back down. First she'd make a bag of popcorn. You can't watch a movie without it. Then she'd settle down.

Flipping through the channels, she found herself sighing. She wanted to find a movie to watch, something romantic. She found out recently that at this hour, they played some pretty good ones. While these were a bit more steamy than what day timers would watch, she still found herself eager to find something good.

Her parents had long gone to bed, she was all by herself in the living room. The darkened room had only been lit by what light came off the television. Next to her sat a bowl of fresh, hot popcorn. She had yet to take a bite, her attention glued on what was in front of her.

She was struggling to find something she had yet to watch. She remembered many nights she and Yamcha would stay up watching these kinds of films. Of course things led to another afterwards... Maybe that was why she enjoyed watching them that much. Now single, this was one way to bring romance back into her boring life.

Brows raising, she found herself smirking. "Midnight Temptation?" Hearing the title out loud caused a snort, clicking on the title, she sat back with her bowl of popcorn. Luckily for her, the movie was just beginning. She was going to be able to watch this movie in full.

Vegeta had finished his training routine for the night. Sweat covered his body, head to toe. What he needed was a cooled shower and a nice nap.

Shutting off the machine, he made his way out of the training room. Stepping on the grass, he glanced upwards. It was late, much later than he first thought. Must have gotten too distracted to keep a track of time. Breathing in the air, his shoulders relaxed. The air felt good on his hot skin.

He stood there for only a moment before making his way towards the house. Entering the building, he immediately noticed the smell of something he wasn't sure of. It was food, he was sure of it. Noticing the lack of food prepared in the kitchen, he doubted it was anything in there.

Using his nose as something like a tracker, he followed the scent out of curiosity. He silently ended up in the living room, he stopped at the entrance. He immediately noticed Bulma sitting on the couch, a large bowl on her lap. He was sure that was where the smell was coming from. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed her eating whatever it was.

His eyes shot to the TV, his brow raising. What in the hell was she watching? Her attention was glued on the screen, it made him wonder how something like that could keep her entertained.

His eyes went to the bowl once more.

He had two choices. He could either turn around and go upstairs like he originally planned on doing and get the rest he needed. Or he could walk over to her, demand for the bowl. But that also meant he would have to interact with her. What if she wanted to converse with him? Or worse, she wanted him to watch whatever she was watching.

He turned towards the stairs, staring at them for a moment as he thought about his options long and hard. He then sighed. In and out, no distractions.

Turning back towards the living room, he almost felt like he was preparing himself for a long awaited battle. Taking a few steps forward, he realized that she had yet to even notice he was there. Her lack of presence sensing was pitiful to him. Looking at her, he noticed what she was wearing immediately. A large shirt covered her frame, he actually found himself wondering what was underneath. Her bare legs wrapped around the large bowl. Frowning at himself, he shook the thoughts from his mind. "What are you doing?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Bulma almost had whiplash when she shot her head his way. Her eyes were wide, her body jumped from her seat. "Vegeta!" She gasped, her hand going over her heart. Feeling her heart beating like crazy, she tried to catch her breath. "You surprised me," She told him before looking towards the TV. Pausing her movie, she didn't want to miss any more of it.

Despite it having a terrible title, it wasn't too bad of a movie. "I'm just watching a movie," She explained with a small shrug. She then paused, her lips pressing together. "You wanna watch? It's been pretty interesting so far." She wasn't quite sure this would be a movie that he would enjoy but at the same time, she wasn't sure she had actually seen Vegeta sit down and watch a movie.

Vegeta looked at the television, his nose scrunching. He really didn't want to put himself through such a thing. But at the same time, he did want what she was eating. "Make me some of that," He demanded, finally taking a seat. He made sure to make some distance between them.

Bulma looked at her popcorn before handing the bowl his way. "You can just have the rest of mine," She told him with a smile. The bigger part of her simply was too lazy to get up to make him another bag. Grabbing the remote, she quickly unpaused the movie.

Vegeta had taken the bowl, staring down at the fluffs. Picking one piece up, he tossed it into his mouth. He wasn't expecting the salty crunch it gave him. He then ate another. It was different but not too bad, he'd admit. At first, he used the food to distract him from what was happening around him. But soon after the bowl was empty, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted some more, but as he went to go demand more, he noticed the way Bulma was staring at the TV. She seemed so engrossed in what was going on in front of her.

He noticed the way she was smiling, the way she seemed eager. Looking at the TV, he watched for a moment. He didn't really understand how she could enjoy something like this. He glanced her way once more. He must have been blasted in the head by one of those damn bots while he was training. What was he thinking, looking at her like he was some teenage boy?

He had to remember, he was a Saiyan. A proud warrior race that only deserved the best. This woman was a frail, helpless human. His subjects would think he was a joke. His father would be ashamed of him. There was absolutely no reason he should be even considering it.

If he was smart, he should just get up and go to his room. It would be smart and safe.

"Everything okay?"

He looked at her, her attention fully on him. Grunting, he crossed his arms. "This movie is terrible." He told her.

She smiled, knowing full well that he wasn't watching the movie. She knew how to use her peripheral vision well. While it confused her on why he was staring at her, she found herself unbothered by it. "It's romantic." She told him with a small laugh. "Maybe if you knew a little something about the topic, you would enjoy this a little more."

He scoffed, "It's a waste of time."

She continued to chuckle, "It's addicting." It's painful, teasing, a craving that's hard to fix. She could think about many ways to describe the feeling of love. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked him, her attention fully away from the movie now.

Vegeta actually laughed at the question. "I was too busy murdering everyone that I guess I didn't get the chance." He explained, smirking at her disgusted expression.

"You seriously don't know what's good, do you?"

Vegeta snorted, "Says the woman who only knows from being with a pitiful human that died at one blast."

Bulma frowned, she had been with multiple people outside of Yamcha. Sure they may have just been hookups but they should still count! "And what? You think you could show me better?"

The question caused his smirk to disappear. This really was a mistake. He noticed the challenging look in her eye, what kind of a man would he be if he just got up and ran. But at the same time, this was not a challenge he wanted to accept. "Yes."

She just rolled her eyes, "Think highly of yourself that much, huh?" She turned back to her movie. "You don't have to force yourself to watch this with me."

She was giving him an escape, he sure as hell was going to take it. Standing up from his seat, he left the bowl before escaping to the stairs. Shooting her one last glance, he headed straight up.

Bulma sat there in silence once more, watching whatever scene was happening. She wasn't too sure, her mind running around otherwise. Was Vegeta actually serious? Was he that confident with himself? She was not an easy woman to woo!

How was she actually supposed to think of him that way anyway? Sure the guy had good looks and everything, but that didn't really make up for his personality. He wouldn't be the type to bring her roses like Yamcha. She knew Vegeta would easily piss her off as well. They already argued over stupid things, sure she didn't hate their arguments completely...

Oh no, was she actually considering this? This would result in her seeing him in a different light. She didn't want that to happen. She had to admit, she was excited that he was actually acting not like a complete ass towards her all of the time. If she would have asked him to watch a movie with him months ago, she would have gotten a tongue lashing, him explaining all the reasons why he wouldn't waste a moment on her.

Maybe she had been single too long, she was getting lonely and desperate. Her and Vegeta wouldn't make a good couple, it would take a crazy person to think anything but.

Pressing her lips together tight, she tried to focus on what was in front of her. Vegeta ruined her movie for her. Grabbing the now empty bowl, she got up from her seat. Grabbing the remote, she turned off the TV, throwing it back on the couch. Moving around in the dark, she headed towards the kitchen to drop the dish off.

Feeling her way around, she did just that before heading up to her own room. She was growing tired, she was ready to go to bed for the night. Passing his room, she could hear his shower running. Sighing, she walked passed to her room. Going to her bed, she flopped down on it. Crawling under the blankets, she snuggled up to her pillow.

Maybe she could try online dating. That would have a higher chance of success than seeking out a relationship with the prince.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fix it."

Bulma swirled around in her chair, lifting the goggles that had been protecting her eyes. Looking at Vegeta and then to two of her busted bots, she frowned. "What did you do?" She asked him, setting down the tools she was using. Her arms crossed over her chest, her face remaining unimpressed.

Vegeta almost looked offended, "What did I do? Your bots are the reason why they are broke. They couldn't keep up with my training."

She shook her head, "If you keep going all out on them, they're going to break." She explained to him. "Sometimes you have to learn how to hold back."

He frowned and dropped the bots to the floor. "Hold back? If I do that, how in the hell am I supposed to get stronger?"

She shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Get beat up, heal after. Isn't that how it works?"

Vegeta scowled, "Maybe if I wanted to take a short cut." He then snorted, "As if something you created could actually bring me to the brink of death."

She returned the look, "They have before."

Hearing this did not go past him too well. "I will-!"

Bulma looked down at the bots, all broken in places she knew she'd have a hard time fixing. Tuning out his rage as he ranted about how strong he was, she rolled up to her bots. Picking one up, she looked at the damage. "This is going to take me a few days to fix," She cut in into his speech.

He followed her eyes, "Why? It's not even that bad."

"Says the guy who broke them again," She said in a sigh as she took them back to her desk. Dropping them to the side, she lowered her goggles back down. "Anything else I can help you with?" She asked as she turned her attention back to what was in front of her.

Vegeta only felt annoyed seeing she wasn't going to immediately work on the bots. What was more important for her to work on than something he needed? His eyes traveled to her desk, immediately seeing the small sparks from the tools she was using. His brow rose when he noticed what she was actually working on. Taking a few steps forward, his nose scrunched at the scouter. "Why are you wasting your time with that piece of junk?"

After Frieza's death, his following had disbanded. While most were like him, forced to work under his ruling fist, they had no reason to stay. Anyone who was actually close to the tyrant had been killed in battle with them. "No one will be on the other end."

Bulma nodded, "I know." She paused to look at her work. It was almost ready to be powered on again. "I'm trying to crack the technology so I can create something of my own. I can't be inspired if I can't even get it to turn on." She told him before continuing.

He watched her silently as she worked, not really understanding why she did what she did. His eyes then rested on the scouter, a frown forming. It was just another piece of history to remind him what he had gone through the last twenty some years of his life. If he was in his right mind, he would snatch the device from her and blast it to a million pieces. However, he could tell how hard she was working on it. She had that look of determination on her face that she had whenever she cared about a project.

"Eureka!"

The foreign word caught him off guard before he noticed the grin on her lips. He noticed the device was now turned on. He was a bit impressed she managed to crack something Frieza's scientist team had made.

Looking through the lense, she then sighed. "Now that it's fixed, I'm back to my original problem I had the last time this thing was working."

He crossed his arms, "Which is...?"

"I don't understand any of these symbols!" Setting the scouter down, she groaned as she ran her hand through her hair. She knew she was going to hit this wall eventually, she never really thought on how she was going to break through.

Vegeta looked at the scouter and then at her disheveled state. He didn't owe her a thing. Reaching forward, he grabbed the small device. Staring down at it, the temptation of breaking it crossed his mind once more. With a frown, he ignored her blue eyes looking at him in surprise as he put it on. While everything was foreign to her, he had seen the same image for years. Clicking the button on the side, it took him a minute before he handed it back to her.

Looking down at it in amazement, she put it on herself. Her brows shot up, "It has english as a setting?!" She clicked the button Vegeta had, getting so many more options she had just a moment ago. "Why?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Do you really think this planet is the only one who speaks your language? I can guarantee these planets surrounding this one share the same tongue as well." He explained to her with a huff.

Bulma smiled wide as she continued to play around with the scouter. "Thank you!"

He cringed at the appreciation, not being used to it. He could see how much happier she was now that he had done what he did. He didn't know if he wanted to hear her say those words. Turning his back to her, he clenched his fists. "Just hurry up and fix those damn bots!" He huffed at her.

Nodding, she grinned. "Sure thing!" She watched him storm out of her lab, her smile becoming softer. She couldn't believe he actually helped her out! She didn't even have to ask him! He did it by himself!

Setting the device down, she sat back in her chair happily. Looking out towards the window, she noticed how grayish it was out. The forecast had called for rain all day. One downside to summer ending, she now had to worry about the chilly weather autumn liked to bring.

Suddenly there was a buzz from her lab's phone, she raised a brow. Hitting a button, she continued leaning back in her chair. "What is it?"

The voice answering belonged to the receptionist on the first floor. "I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Briefs but you have a visitor. He seems pretty eager to you." She tried to explain in a hushed voice.

Bulma frowned, "Who is it?" She asked, a crawling feeling settling in.

"It's Yamcha."

Her eyes closed, a tight feeling rising in her chest. She knew this day had to come sooner or later. She had just hoped later would be the option. Much more later. Vegeta had helped her once, maybe he'd help her again. Of course she knew the other would try to kill him. While she might have been angry at Yamcha, she didn't want the guy to be dead.

"Ms. Briefs?"

She sat up in her chair, her good mood immediately extinguished. "Tell him to sit in the waiting room. I'll be down shortly." She told her before ending the call. She groaned loudly, her body wanting to fight her. She wanted to just hide away in her lab and not face what was to come. But then again, she was Bulma Briefs. She didn't run away from anything.

Getting up from her chair, she grabbed her jacket. Throwing it over her shoulders, she grabbed her umbrella. Facing the door, she found herself frowning. It was time to get this over with.

When Vegeta had left her lab, he was so distracted with that woman that he hadn't noticed a familiar ki nearing him. If he wasn't already frustrated, he definitely was now.

That weak bastard had come back. He came for her, that was obvious.

Once he reached the first floor, his suspicions were proved correct when seeing the other male. He immediately noticed the assortment of flowers in his hand. He scoffed at the sight. It was pitiful.

Yamcha had noticed him just as immediately, a matching expression on his own face. "Vegeta." The word came out full of hate.

Vegeta stopped, his eyes narrowing on him. "Weakling." He stared at the flowers, "You're wasting your time." He told him, his eyes going back forward. "She won't fall for your pathetic excuses and apologies." He told him before he continued walking, soon out of the building. He felt himself growing more agitated, even with the distance he was making from the building.

The fighter hadn't shown up for weeks, it would take an idiot not to notice. The woman at first was extremely affected by the loss. He remembered having to pick her up. She had been crying over that idiot. It was a waste of tears, if you asked him. She didn't look good with them.

Pausing his walk, he looked back for a moment. Knowing her, she was going to fall for his act all over again. Or maybe she'd cry all over again. He didn't want to see that idiot hanging around like before. He had actually enjoyed the silence. He also didn't want her to have any distractions. He wanted her time to be his. While he could always go to the old man about upgrades and challenges, the man didn't move like Bulma did. She was the only one he could actually tolerate.

That coward was going to ruin everything. A part of him wished he would have been the cause of his death, not the saibamen. However, the past was in the past. At this point, he could only hope the woman was as smart as she said she was.

Turning towards the house, he headed straight for that direction. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Bulma however, had to deal with this head on.

Reaching the first floor, she immediately noticed Yamcha waiting in one of the chairs. She noticed his leg bouncing, most likely from impatience. She didn't exactly rush down here, had he expected her to? Her eyes lowered to the flowers he was holding, they were beautiful. On any other day, she would have been thrilled to receive them. It was like deja vu at this point. Rinse and repeat. Except she wasn't going to allow herself to fall for it. Walking towards him, she stopped a few feet away.

Finally noticing her, he immediately rose from his seat. "Babe! It's been so long!" He immediately noticed the loss of curls on her head. "You cut your hair? It looks... nice."

Bringing up the length of how long he ignored her, refusing to respond to her texts and voicemails was the perfect welcoming. "A few months." She answered, her arms crossing. "What can I do for you? My schedule is packed, you know, for being stuck in my lab all day." She added unamused.

His smile faulted for only a moment before he remembered the flowers. Holding the bouquet out, he took a step closer. "I got you some flowers, I know how much you love them." He realized she had not taken them, his shoulders fell. "Listen Babe-"

"Bulma," She corrected him, her face threatening to leave a permanent scowl.

He sighed, "Bulma. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten jealous over Vegeta. I know you would never do anything with him, he's the bad guy. I just got worried over nothing." He tried to explain. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I made a reservation for dinner for us. I hoped you could join me so we can just talk about everything."

She didn't want to hear him insult Vegeta or go to some fancy restaurant. Her grip on her umbrella tightened, her brows furrowing. "You can't just show up out of the blue like this after leaving for such a long time. Do you really expect me to forgive you just like that?"

Yamcha paused for a moment, "Yes?" Seeing her glare, he groaned. "It's always been just the two of us since we've been teenagers, can you really just walk away from that?" He asked her.

"You did that exact thing last time we spoke. You didn't seem to have too much hard of a time." Opening her umbrella, she rose it above her head. If he wanted to keep trying to convince her, he could follow her out in the rain.

Just as she expected, he followed right after her. "I made a mistake! I've realized that! Why else do you think I'm here?" He asked her, unbelieving that she was acting this way towards her. She should have melted at the flowers, giving him hugs and kisses as she told him how much she missed him. This was unlike her.

He was here to waste her time, that was obvious. "You should have realized that two months ago." She told him as she continued forward. She'd travel to her house, if he was still trying to persuade her by then, she'd tell him that he was wasting both of their time at that point.

Yamcha ignored the rain hitting against him, his patience growing thin. "Is there someone else? Is that it?"

She actually laughed, "Unlike you, I couldn't move on that fast."

He returned her frown, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think you used your time on everything except what you should have been doing. You know? Training for when the end of the world comes around?" She told him, knowing full well how much he liked to flirt around when they were together. But it would be wrong of her to start accusing him of things.

Yamcha stopped, his brow furrowing. "You sound exactly like Vegeta. It's him isn't it? I was right to feel the way I did, didn't I?"

At the sound of the Saiyans' name, she immediately stopped as well. "What about him?"

Thunder boomed above them, lightening coating the sky. There showed no signs of this storm stopping.

"You slept with him, didnt you?"

Her face grew red at the suggestion. Rather than embarrassment, it was pure rage. What right did he have to suggest that? She could only imagine how many women Yamcha had been with while she had isolated herself from anyone who could have been his competition. While Yamcha ignored her, Vegeta was there.

He carried her home when she was a mess, and listened to her cry. He was actually interested in what she created. He managed to keep up a conversation in things she wanted to talk about. He was the complete opposite of Yamcha.

"So what if I have?" The lie slipped from her lips, his expression making it that much more worth it.

"You can't be serious! Did you just decide to forget about all of the horrible things he had done?" Yamcha exclaimed.

She continued walking, her pace quickening. "You don't know him like I do."

Yamcha threw his hands up, "What is there to know about him? He's evil!"

He used to be, she believed that. But now, she didn't think so any more. Now without someone to tell him to purge planets, she didn't think he was the same man as he once had been. Finally she had seen her house come in view. Almost there. "He's not a bad guy Yamcha, if you can't look past that, then there's nothing else here to talk about." Stopping at the steps that lead to her front door, she quickly turned to him.

"Yamcha, we're done, for good this time. Nothing you have to say will make me forgive you for what you have done." She looked at the flowers once more, "Give those to the last girl you messed around with. She'd enjoy them more than I would." Her frown increased, "Please leave and stay away. I don't want to see you." Turning back, she walked up the stairs but paused at the door. "If you have a problem with that, you can tell that to Vegeta." She told him before going inside, leaving her ex out in the rain.

Closing her umbrella, she set it against the wall to dry.

All the tension in her body suddenly released itself, leaving her feeling like a puddle of mess. Trudging her way through the house, she dragged herself up the stairs. She wanted to be alone for a while, while she had no plans on wasting any more tears over him, she still needed to get used to what would be her future.

As she walked, she noticed Vegeta's door was open. Passing by, she noticed he was laying on his back, eyes up on the ceiling. She stopped, her body leaning against the frame. "Sorry if you got to hear all that." She told him with a light smile.

He looked her way, his eyes rolling despite feeling the smallest amount of relief. "Go away."

Lifting off the frame, she shook her head with a growing smile. Immediately her brows rose, "Oh, before I forget. Incase Yamcha asks... I told him we had sex."

Vegeta immediately sat up, "You did what?!" What a foul, vulgar woman!

But she was already gone, slipping away in her own room. Stripping out of her wet pants, she tossed her coat to the side before landing face first onto her bed. Snuggling up to her pillows, she let out a long, drawn out sigh. She had enough of today, she was definitely ready for it to end.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why me?" She asked, her head resting on the table. "Why don't you try?"

Her mother smiled as she took another pan of fresh cookies out of the oven. "Honey, you know he'll tell me no. I don't think he would want to go with me. I think you could persuade him."

Bulma groaned, "And the cookies?"

The blond woman giggled, "They're here to help sweeten him up."

Running her hand through her hair, "Mom, if he doesn't want to go shopping, why should we try to make him? He's got three outfits, seeing how often he actually wears them... It would be a waste of money."

Her mother shoved another pan into the oven. "He needs to pick himself something out. Maybe he won't wear what he has because _we_ picked them."

The one time her mother decided to be wise... He was training in the GR, her mother expected her to disturb him _and_ have him go shopping? She was having some high expectations. "Okay, so what if he tells me no?"

Bunny shrugged, "Then I guess we'll just have to keep seeing him in those training shorts all day, everyday. But that isn't too much of a problem is it?" She asked with a giggle.

Bulma felt her cheeks heat up, "Mom!" Sure, she herself might have taken a few peaks his way when he walked around... But the thought of her mother doing the same disturbed her. She stood up from the chair, "I'll do what I can." Grabbing a couple cookies, she left her giggling mother behind.

Heading outside, she noticed how gray it was outside. She already missed summer. Seeing the GR still running, she began to feel nervous. If she was lucky, he would have already gotten in hours worth of training. If she was unlucky, he would have just started. Either way, Vegeta wouldn't be happy getting disturbed.

Walking up to the machine, she held her breath as she lightly knocked her fist against the metal. Getting no response for a moment, she bit at her lip. This was a mistake. "Vegeta?"

It took a moment but the door had finally slid open. He rested against the entrance, an annoyed expression on his face. "What is it?"

She swallowed hard, her eyes resting on his bare chest. It was coated in a layer of sweat, she knew he had been here for a while now. Realizing she was staring, she immediately looked down at the cookies she was holding. Holding one out towards him, she smiled."Peace offering?"

Vegeta looked down at the cookie, unimpressed. His arms crossed over his chest.

"They're chocolate chip..." She said before taking a bite of her own. The taste melted in her mouth, her mother secretly was a genius.

Vegeta took the cookie, eating most of it in one bite. "What do you want?"

Rocking on her heels, she had wished she at least figured out how she would ask him. "Well... I think, or my mother at least-"

"Out with it Woman, I don't have all day."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I need you to come shopping with me."

"No." His answer was immediate, he turned, already heading back.

Before the door could close in her face, she gripped it open. "I'm not asking you." She grunted, fighting against the door. "We need to get you some clothes. When we have guests over, we can't have you walking around almost naked!"

Vegeta laughed as he walked towards the control panel, the rest of his cookie vanishing into his mouth. "You're wasting both of our time. Leave."

She groaned, already having known this was going to happen. "If you don't come, my mother is going to shop for you."

Before he pressed a button, his finger paused.

She frowned, "And you know what her favorite color is right?"

Hot pink. He knew it well. "Are you threatening me?" He asked, his attention going back to her.

She nodded, "Yes I am." Her determination must have been worth it as the door had stopped trying to close on her. Vegeta didn't look too happy but this had to be a step forward, right?

"How long will this take?" He then asked, his arms crossing against his chest once more.

Bulma thought for a moment, "Maybe an hour? That's if we rush. But maybe we can grab a bite as well, it will make the trip a little more worth it."

He nodded, he had grown hungry from all of the training. He thought for a moment, finally he nodded once more. "I'm going to get more of that peace offering of yours and we can go. Let's just get this over with, I don't have time to waste."

She nodded, a grin forming. "There and back," She promised him. "I'll be in my hoverjet waiting then. Change into something more than... that."She said, pointing to his shorts. Leaving the training room, she headed out towards the street. Pulling out her capsule case, she took out her hoverjet. Getting inside, she started it up and waited.

On the bright side, this meant she would get to spend a little time with the prince. After she finally ended things with Yamcha, instead of getting upset, she thought about her options. Yamcha had made it clear that she could have been messing around with Vegeta behind his back. Of course he had been wrong but that didn't mean it wasn't a possibility.

Vegeta was attractive, they were just alike. Wherever they would go, she knew they would have eyes on them. However, she knew many women wouldn't hang around once they actually spoke to him. He'd insult them immediately, they'd be turned off. At this point, she didn't really mind too much anymore. He didn't call her names like he used to.

She was still annoyed that he wouldn't call her by her name. Was that really too much to ask for?

She recalled their last conversation when it came to love and romance. Even if she were to fall head over heels for the guy, she wasn't too sure he'd actually be able to return those feelings. Hell, she wasn't even sure he would accept them! It was strange to keep thinking about this.

She had always had a boyfriend, being single for this long wasnt something she was used to. She just wanted to settle down with someone who she knew wouldn't betray or hurt her. She needed someone loyal.

There was a light tap on her window, catching her by surprise. She noticed Vegeta was in the outfit she had given him when his stay on Earth had just begun. She was surprised he hadn't destroyed the shirt by this point. She also noticed his hand was full of cookies. She'd warn him that he'd ruin his appetite but knew that wouldn't matter with his appetite.

"How do you open this damn thing?" He asked her through the glass of the window, his face impatient as always.

She couldn't help but look surprised at his question. He actually was going to get in her vehicle? Leaning over, she grabbed the handle and pushed, opening it from the inside. She didn't dare say anything as he got inside. She knew if she were to ask, he'd immediately get out and follow her by flying.

Hiding her smile, she started their trip. Sneaking a glance every now and then, she noticed he looked at times uncomfortable and just simply annoyed. She couldn't expect anything less.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He asked in between cookies.

She shook her head, "With the winds the way they are, this is as fast as we can go." She told him, already preparing herself for his list of complaints. Surprisingly, he kept silent after. Putting it in autopilot, she turned his way. "So... How's training going?" She asked, trying to make some sort of conversation so they wouldn't be sitting in silence.

Vegeta had wanted that silence but wasn't surprised that she would want to talk to him. "It's going."

She nodded, her fingers tugging at themselves in her lap. "So how much times Earth's gravity are you training at now?"

If he had any regrets, it would be that he chose to get into this damn vehicle. "380."

Bulma's brows rose, "Wow. I didn't know it could even go that high! I guess all of those hours of training are showing off."

He nodded, "Your father upgraded the room, the max is now 400. I should be there in no time."

She nodded, having no doubt his words were true. "How much longer until those androids come?"

Vegeta frowned, "Two years and three months."

Sitting back in her seat, she shook her head. "It's almost been a year now, huh? Time really flew by... I still remember when I offered you a room in my home. You were so angry looking and shut off." She explained before pausing. "I mean... not a lot has changed but it is different."

He looked her way for only a moment, watching as she continued to reminisce about the past. She was right about one thing. It was different. Not in a good way.

When he had been revived and sent to Earth, he had made himself a list of things he'd accomplish. First and the most obvious, become a Super Saiyan and defeat Kakarot. He also had to blow away those chunks of metal, getting his revenge for them killing his future self. Finally, destroy this planet he had been put on to suffer.

While the first two were still going to obviously happen, the last part hadn't seemed so clear nowadays. This damn woman had done something. Maybe the first time she cooked for him, maybe she actually had poisoned him. He was feeling ways that would be labeled as a weakness. A new feeling had hit him not too long ago, one he didn't know what to deal with.

Jealousy.

He was annoyed that Scarface showed up with those damn flowers. He was annoyed that Bulma was going to fall for whatever the guy had planned. A part of him wanted to get rid of him before the woman even learned of his arrival.

He didn't understand why he felt the way he did at the time. He did now, though he refused to believe it. She was human. He just needed to continue repeating that in his head. He couldn't fall for whatever spell she was trying to cast on him. She was distracting him, she was holding him back from achieving his first two goals without her even knowing it.

Just being near her like this was enough to satisfy him at this point. At least, for now. What if it got worse? What if he wanted more? What if he couldn't hold himself back anymore?

"Vegeta?"

He looked her way, noticing the concerned look on her face. Had he been too lost in his thoughts to notice her trying to get his attention? This was the exact thing he was trying to avoid! "What?"

Bulma turned off the vehicle, "I was trying to tell you that we were here. Thought you went deaf for a moment." Opening her door, she hopped out of the vehicle. Turning towards Vegeta, she noticed the small struggle he went through as he tried to open the door. She was surprised that he didn't just blast his way through. While it had taken him a moment, he did figure it out. Walking towards the large building, Bulma quickly realized a new issue that was going to be coming up quickly.

Vegeta hated being around her small group of friends. How was she going to act around a few hundred strangers? No matter the amount of hope she could have, she wasn't sure this was going to turn out great. If only she had avoided her mother this morning!

As she entered the building, she noticed how close Vegeta was to her. He was nearly walking on her heels! She wouldn't blame him if this whole thing just made him uncomfortable. He hadn't shown any anger yet... It was still the beginning however.

She had stopped at the first shop. Walking over to the mens section, she stopped. "So, I guess just look around and see what you like." She told him.

Vegeta looked at her and then the clothes racks. Frowning, he walked past her. Touching the clothes, he pulled one shirt off a hanger. The image displayed made his face scrunch in disgust. Pulling on the fabric, he wasn't surprised when it ripped.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Vegeta! What are you doing!" She exclaimed, her eyes staring at what was left of the floor on the ground.

Vegeta scowled at her, "What does it look like? I'm testing it. How am I supposed to train in something like this? It'll be destroyed in mere seconds."

She groaned at his thinking, a bit upset that she was going to have to pay for destroyed clothing. "I'm trying to get you something to wear so you aren't walking around basically naked all the time..." She continued to groan as she ran a hand through her hair. "Pick a few outfits that you would want to wear while you eat your meals or hang out." She tried to explain.

His brows furrowed, "I don't 'hang out'."

She should have expected him to fight her on this. Her attention went to the rack, she moved next to him. Pulling out a shirt, she pressed it against his chest. "Hold this." She continued digging around, and soon Vegeta had a small pile in his arms. The same thing happened with pants. She then led him to the fitting room. "So this is the easy part. Go inside, get changed to see if any of these clothes work. And then come out and let me see so I know you at least somewhat stylish. Dont tear or destroy anything."

Vegeta glared at her, grumbling under his breath as he went inside the small room.

Taking a seat, she sent a smile towards the cashier. Hopefully the young girl wasn't watching their interaction too closely. She'd hate to get kicked out before they even started.

It took a few minutes and a couple uses of profanity from the small room later, the door finally opened.

Bulma had been scrolling on her phone, the sound catching her done. "You finally fo-" Her words cut short as her eyes rested on him. "Oh."

He frowned at her, "What is it?" He barked at her, his face growing embarrassed. He felt lower than dirt being in human clothing.

She found herself smirking, her brow raising. "Willing to do a spin around?" She asked, receiving a glare as an answer. "You look good, I like that outfit. What's next?"

"You mean I have to go in and pick another?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded, looking at him as if it weren't obvious. "There's seven days in a week. So yeah, you have to."

He went back in, making sure to let her know how he felt in a language she didn't understand before the door closed behind him.

Going back on her phone, nearly the same thing happened the next time the door opened. She soon realized two things. First off, Vegeta looked good in anything he wore. And second, Vegeta looked _very good_. So good that she found herself having to tear her eyes away from him. She couldn't help it!

"Are we done?" He asked, now back in his own clothes once again. His hands were filled with crumpled clothes, the rejects still on the ground in the fitting room.

Bulma nodded, "Here, yes."

Vegeta's impatience was showing clearly. "Were going to another place?"

She took the clothes from him to pay for what they were keeping. "At least another two, we only have a few outfits here, we need a few more." Hearing him huff made her smile falter only slightly. "This will be all worth it in the end. Once we can get some food in our stomachs, you'll realize that this trip wasn't as bad as you originally thought." With a shopping bag in her hand, she led him to the next location.

"The quicker we can get you outfits, the quicker we can leave." She explained as she led him to this store's men section. She was slightly surprised when he immediately scanned the clothes without her help. This works. "Take your time, I'll be over there." She told him before finding herself a seat.

As promised, they had been there for around an hour. By the end of the trip, Vegeta was holding an assortment of bags. While she held a smile, Vegeta trudged behind her with a menacing stare. She promised him two more stores, they stopped at four more. She figured she could treat herself.

But now it was finally time to leave and go get something to eat.

"I know a perfect place we can go to." She explained as they flew through the sky.

Vegeta had his arms crossed, his attention out the window. The only response he had was pure silence.

Her lips pressed together, she could tell he was upset. She knew no matter how upset he was, it could be cured by pizza.

It was a small joint that she liked to go to when she was a teenager. She hadn't been there in a while, she just hoped the food tasted as great as it used to.


	15. Chapter 15

She knew she had made the right decision the moment they got out of her vehicle. Vegeta's attention was immediately on the small restaurant, his nose sniffing at the air. She noticed how often he used his sense of smell. One day she'd have to ask him about it. She was curious about what other things separated them as different species.

Leading him inside, she found themselves two seats. "Stay here for a moment while I take care of some things."

The response she got was a small nod, Vegeta being distracted by the different types of pizza's only twenty feet from him. Sitting down, his eyes had not moved.

Bulma smiled slightly, trying not to laugh. Turning away, she quickly searched for the hostess. She'd need to pay for enough buffets for five by the way Vegeta ate. While the woman she explained this two was beyond confused, she knew she'd understand once there would be a stack of plates to gather.

Once everything was settled, she made her way back to Vegeta. "We're all set to go." He was immediately on his feet once more. "Eat as much as you want, just try to give them enough time to keep up." She told him, leading him up to the food. Grabbing a plate for each of them, she handed him one.

She watched as he stacked his plate high, not much to her surprise. "Drinks are over there when you decide you're thirsty." She told him before grabbing a couple slices to put on her own plate. Going back to her seat, she got comfortable. Taking her first bite, she moaned. It tasted as good as she remembered.

She was glad this would be Vegeta's first place he had eaten out at. It was a place that left a mark on her, maybe it could leave one for him as well. If everything went well, maybe they could come here again.

Hopefully next time she wouldn't need to threaten the other to come with her. She was relieved that the trip had run smoothly. She expected at least one person would need to get reviewed using the dragonballs. While the other was annoyed, he had done what she asked.

Now they just needed to eat and go home, then she wouldn't need to worry any more. He'd go back to his training and she'd probably find something to work on.

When Vegeta returned with his plate, it snapped her out of her thoughts. Watching him sit down, she snorted. For the first time ever, the prince had to get his own food. It amused her for some reason. If the other noticed, he had not shown it. Seeing him chow down made her remember that she had her own plate to eat.

Not much conversation was spoken between the two as Vegeta was truly gorging himself at the moment.

She could only be amazed as their pile of plates grew taller. Only a few being hers. Resting her face on her propped up arm, she watched him with a small smile. Should she be allowed to enjoy this? Vegeta most likely had taken this as a payment for his time, nothing more. But wasn't that exactly what this was? She shouldn't expect him to take this as anything but exactly that.

Standing up, she headed back to get another plate. Grabbing a slice, she felt a sigh coming. It was a mistake bringing him here. This place meant so much to her because of all the dates she had been taken on at this place. She came here with the same expectations but forgot who she was with.

Vegeta didn't do 'dates'. Hell, he didn't even share the same feelings she did! What were those feelings again? Romance was a no go. She knew better than to hold any hopes towards that. This needed to be casual.

Biting at her lip, her brows furrowed. What was going on with her? She needed a reminder on why having whatever these feelings were about Vegeta were a bad thing.

Once he got stronger than Goku, he was going to destroy this planet. Once he got stronger? Did that mean she truly believed he would? Had she lost faith in her friend? Would any of it matter? Would they be able to defeat the androids unlike their future companions? Would Vegeta get the chance to act out his promises?

The promises he made when he first got stuck on this planet. If she were to ask him now after all of this time had passed, would his answer remain the same? While she thought their relationship had changed over the months, he could be thinking the complete opposite.

Glancing behind her, she noticed the prince was still eating as if he had just begun. Her eyes softened. This wasn't good. No matter how much convincing she tried, she wouldn't be able to fool herself.

She was beginning to have feelings for the man.

With the thought of rejection in her mind, she decided she'd keep this information to herself for now. If Vegeta were ever to miraculously feel the same way as her, she'd welcome him with open arms. However, she didn't think the chance was very high at this point.

Turning, she took her plate back to the table. Taking a seat, she smiled at the other. Even if this meant nothing to him, that didnt mean she couldn't enjoy moments like these.

"Look at you!" Bunny squealed, a huge grin on her face. "I need to find my camera..."

Vegeta could feel the heat in his face as the blond woman cooed over his new look. Somehow she had convinced him to wear one of the outfits he picked out. He was immensely regretting his decision at this point. He despised this type of clothing, it was much different from his jumpsuit he had been so used to wearing.

He needed to get away before the older woman could actually snap photos of him. He wanted to get these clothes off as quickly as he could.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed the bluenette staring his way. He noticed she had the same look in her eye as the first time she had seen him in this outfit. She either enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable or was appreciating what he looked like. He couldn't tell, she confused him.

While he wanted to demand an answer out of her, he noticed Bunny returning with a device in her hands. His brow rose in surprise before scowling at her. "Do you have a death wish?"

Bunny pouted her lip, "Just one Vegeta! Who knows when we'll get to see you like this again!" She rose it up to her eye, a smile growing on her face.

Bulma looked at him in almost amusement, "We better see him like this more often. We spent a lot of money on those clothes so you better wear them! Don't even think about tearing them either!"

He looked at her, his scowl deepening. "Are you telling me what to do?"

There was a sudden flash in front of him, his eyes remained on Bulma.

Her lips formed a small smirk. "And if I am?" Her eyes lit up, inviting him for a challenge. She was baiting him, he almost fell for it.

Another flash happened, this time he growled. "Stop that at once!" He told the older woman, his attention moving to her. This was a mistake he was not going to make again. Storming past the two giggling women, he took two steps a time up the stairs. Reaching his room, he slammed the door shut, hoping the would hear his anger. Closing his eyes, he rubbed at his temple to calm the headache that threatened to come.

He hated that they felt so comfortable around him. They should be on the edge of their seat any time his presence was near. Instead, they laughed and teased. Did they forget what power he held? Did he need to remind them? He could blast them away with a second thought.

He'd make sure Bulma knew who she was really dealing with. She'd be on her knees begging for her life, pleading him to stop. He could just hear her voice in his mind, begging, pleading him to stop... To slow down... Her breath hot in his ear. Her nails clawing at him.

His eyes snapped open, "Fuck!" He wanted to punch the wall but knew what damage it could bring. Instead, he decided to pace the floor. He was beyond frustrated with himself, he felt like a bitch in heat.

No matter how angry he got angry at himself and the woman, his urges wouldn't leave. She was torturing him without even knowing about it.

He'd be better off if he did just kill her. Then he wouldn't be distracted any more. He could stop paying attention to where her ki was at all moments of the day. He tracked her like he was a damn hound. If she found out, he could just hear her mocking laughter. She would think he was weak, his pride refused to allow that to happen.

Maybe that was what he needed... That might finally release him from the hold she had on him.

He went shopping with her, never had he imagined he'd stoop to that level. He didn't need her to threaten him, he knew he would eventually go. She was gracious enough to feed him after. Being around so many humans infuriated him, they were a constant reminder that he had failed his original mission to collect the dragon balls.

Yet there he was, biting his tongue in order to do what she wanted. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He had no reason to bend at a woman, especially a human one at that.

Now he was expected to wear these damn clothes, looking down, he frowned. Gripping his shirt, he was ready to tear it away from his skin. He paused, knowing how the woman would react if she found out. Letting go of his shirt, he found himself collapsing on his bed. Holding his head in his hands, he wondered at what moment he had went wrong.

When had he noticed the attraction he felt? When did he start having these ridiculous thoughts and cravings? When had he become so distracted that he didn't know what to do with himself?

He remembered the moment he came back to the planet after searching the stars for Kakarot and not finding him. He had been frustrated by his empty search and the time he wasted doing so. When he arrive, he was ready to murder someone, of course Scarface was the first person he laid his eyes on.

He would have killed him too if it weren't for that damn woman stepping in the way. She had the audacity to touch him, her finger poking his chest. While anyone would have shown fear, she showed courage. He noticed it back then and still knew she was the same. She barked orders at him, giving him no option to oppose.

It reminded him of the women of planet Vegeta. If it weren't for that crazy blue hair of hers, he would have thought she was one.

It was at that moment she peaked his interest. As time went on, despite his attempt to push it down, his interest continued to grow. She made him bots to make him stronger. She fixed what he broke. She saved him and took care of him when he was on the brink of death. She had done so much in the past year for him. She showed him compasion, as well as her family. None of her friends liked him, he didn't blame them. She however, wouldn't allow his past to affect her view on him.

She was stupid.

The truth was unspoken but it was there. If he were to destroy this damn planet, he wasn't sure he could destroy every human on it. He wasn't sure he could kill her.

She was a weakness. A weakness he needed to put an end to. He knew what he needed to do, despite every part of him wanting to refuse. He needed to cut ties before they got stronger than they already were. If he stayed away from her, he could forget how he felt. He could focus on becoming strong. He could stop wasting time by just being near her. Training for hours and sleeping for the remainder of his day. Just like he used to.

He wouldn't allow himself to stray from his path any longer. He wouldn't allow her to distract him anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ;)**

One month had passed since she had dragged Vegeta into going shopping with her. One month since she had last spoken to him. One month since they had a conversation. What happened? Did she offend him in some way? She couldn't even remember the last conversation they had.

He was always in the GR, training like his life depended on it. That or he'd be sleeping. She didn't even see him during meal times, thanks to her mother bringing his meals up to his room. She only got to see in in passing, he'd disappear from her sight before she even managed to get a single word out.

It was obvious what was happening, he was avoiding her. She discovered the truth when seeing her father fixing the room one evening. Vegeta had gone to him instead of her. She was offended. While she loved her father dearly, she was the one that fixed Vegeta's destruction, not him.

The fact that the Saiyan was avoiding her pissed her off. She did nothing wrong to him, what right did he have to ignore her like this? They had been getting along so well, this was simply unfair to her! She wanted answers, no, she demanded them!

Once she had actually banged on the door for a solid ten minutes trying to get him out but to no avail. He was very good at ignoring her, she'd give him that. But play time was over, he needed to stop avoiding her and tell her what was on his mind. How could she fix something that she didn't know was messed up?

It upset her how much upset she was about this whole thing. Right after she realized how she felt, he had to go and do this. Couldn't he see how distraught she had been?

A month had passed, wasn't that enough? Her patience was running very thin. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

Rain had been coming down hard, the weather forecast warning them of the storms brewing the day before. Sitting in her chair, she could hear it hitting against the window. She had been in her lab for a few hours now. She wanted to distract her recurring thoughts about the Saiyan but it hasn't worked much to her liking.

The communicator she had been working on for such a long time had been completed. She was able to recreate the alien technology into her own, she wanted to tell Vegeta all about it. She wanted to impress him with her knowledge but knew she wouldn't be able to. Not with him acting the way he had been.

She was staring at the two devices, much smaller compared to the scouter. More discreet. She needed to test the distance still, hoping Vegeta would have been willing to go a few planets over for her. That hope had been crushed.

Hearing a boom of thunder outside, she looked to her window. Rolling over to the glass, she looked up at the gray skies. Her feelings matched the weather. Pressing her forehead against the glass, her eyes stared at the GR from down below. Was he in there right now? Training for the sixteenth hour? Was he thinking about beating Goku? Or about the androids?

Was he thinking about her?

Her breath fogged up her view, she soon pulled away out of frustration. What was wrong with her? She was Bulma Briefs, she didn't wait around for men. She charged head on for what she wanted! Vegeta shouldn't be an exception! She wanted an answer, if she needed to force her way in to get it, she would!

Standing up in her chair, she held a determination look in her eye. She was tired of this game. She didn't want to play anymore.

Leaving her lab, she headed straight for the first floor. Her brow was furrowed, a frown on her lips.

The receptionist noticed her immediately, a worried look coming to her face. "Ma'am! The weather-"

Bulma didn't care. She wasn't going to let anything stop her. Stepping outside, she immediately felt the cool rain against her skin. Continuing forward, she noticed a flash of lightning in the sky, followed by another. The weather definitely matched her feelings. The walk was long, she could feel the puddles in her shoes. Her hair stuck to her face, her lab coat not doing much any more to keep her dry. The moment she reached the GR, she could hear the engine running.

He was definitely in there.

Smashing her fist against the metal, she yelled his name. She wasn't sure the storm wasnt covering her volume. She didn't care. She continued to bang. Not to her surprise, she didn't receive an answer. She was growing impatient, her anger hot enough to keep her from feeling how cold and soaked she really was. Blinking the water from her eyes, she kept banging until her fist ached. Her throat felt raw, her eyes felt hot. She was frustrated and exhausted.

She just wanted to see him, even if it were for a moment. She wanted him to tell her to go away just so she could hear her voice. She missed him.

Her banging slowed, her body leaning against the metal. She felt a sob in her throat, choking her. Tears were brimming her eyes, her knees threatening to buckle under her. "Vegeta!" She croaked, her shoulders shuddering. The anger now replaced with grief allowed reality to set in. She was drenched and freezing. She was an idiot for thinking this time would be any different from the last.

Her fist ached, she couldn't keep going like this. She was pathetic, she couldn't imagine what Vegeta would say to her if he did see her. He would laugh at her, call her weak. She was. Whatever it was that she did to him must have been bad enough that she deserved this punishment.

Her hand slapped against the metal, her hot tears finally spilling over. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "Whatever I did to you to make you hate me enough that you don't want to be near me... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried out, her fingers curling up.

She was Bulma Briefs, the woman who was known as the strong, independent one. Yet here she was, crying over some guy who wanted nothing to deal with her.

Suddenly the door slid open. If it weren't for the Saiyan catching her, she would have fallen face first.

Vegeta had been training at the time, trying to keep his focus on what was in front of him. Despite his effort, he continued to feel her ki even from the distance he had put between them. Despite shoving her away, she still made an impact on him. When he felt her nearing him, he only groaned. He'd have to put himself through another one of her acts of trying to get to him.

If it had been a normal day, she would have been banging on the door, angrily yelling his name. Demanding that he got out. She was easy to ignore at the beginning. But the more he heard her voice, the longer she wasted her time on him, the more his resolve cracked. Luckily for him, she'd give up before he had fallen apart.

Today was not a normal day. She had started off like she would usually. She was angry, screeching his name for everyone the next town over to hear. He had continued dodging attacks thrown at him, trying to keep his attention away from her voice. His wall was built high, it would take more than that to break his defenses.

While he had thought that, the moment he heard his name, his head turned in her direction. This time, his name wasn't used in anger. It was more desperation. This was new. Dodging a close call, he went to the control panel, smashing the button to shut it down. Hearing the bots hit the ground, he rubbed at his temple.

He couldn't concentrate with her out there. She had to give up, she always did. Maybe she needed a hint that he didn't want anything to do with her. He had stomped towards the door, all while preparing the tongue lashing he was going to give her. He was going to make sure he got his point across. If he failed, he didn't think he'd be able to stay here any longer.

He would need to find a cave of some sort, far away from her. Far enough that he wouldn't be able to sense her. If he needed to, he could find a nearby planet to hide out on. That would have to be enough distance!

"I'm sorry!"

His thoughts came to an immediate halt, his hand only inches from the keypad. He could hear her sob, he could hear her sadness through the door. It was torturing. He wanted to tell her to stop but found his mouth dry.

"Whatever I did to you to make you hate me enough that you don't want to be near me... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

What was she apologizing for? He was the one getting distracted, his feelings were the reason why he avoided her. He's the reason why she was sobbing only a foot away from him. If anything, he was the one who should apologize.

Any thought of insults died on his tongue, his mind unsure of what to do. While part of his conscious told himself to ignore her and keep training, the other part told him he was a coward. He was running away from his problems. He needed to face them. He didn't feel the way he had a month ago. The separation had done something for him.

His fingers pressed the code against the pad without thinking, the door immediately sliding open. She must have been leaning against the door seeing her body was falling right towards him.

He hadn't even noticed, his attention on her face. Her eyes were pink, puffy from tears. Her skin was pale compared to usual, her face upset. He was the reason for this. Once she was against his chest, clinging on to his warmth, he realized quickly how cold she was.

The door slid closed behind her, leaving the storm outside.

He stood stiff, his arms out in front of him, not too sure what to do. He could see the small shivers radiating off her body. He could no longer see her face, it was pressed against his neck. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tight, almost like she was afraid of what would happen if she let go.

He didn't know what to do. The moment he finally breathed, he instantly regretted it. One month of avoiding her meant one month of missing her scent. It was a smell unlike any other. Breathing in, he felt his stiff muscles finally relaxing.

His mind screamed at him but the deafening sound of her sobs covered his thoughts. She was getting him soaked, for once he didn't mind. "Are you an idiot?" He finally asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Bulma had sniffed, blinking away whatever tears were left. "Are you?" She asked, her voice rough from all the yelling.

Yes. Wasn't it obvious? He should have thrown her back out by now. He should have kept training to begin with.

Bulma pulled away, still remaining close to soak up what heat the other had to give. "You've been so distant..."

Vegeta avoided her eyes, her ocean colored orbs hard to look at without the feeling of drowning. "I haven't." Of course a lie.

"What did I do?" She asked him, her voice pleading. She wanted an answer to the question she had asked herself once every hour.

A complicated question he didn't want to waste time trying to explain. He thought separating them would fix everything. Having her this close... he realized that it only made it worse. Finally he looked her in the eyes, realizing he had made another mistake.

Her pale face was now replaced with a rosey one, her lips trembled as she waited for an answer. He couldn't tell if she was still cold or if it was from something else.

His hands itched to touch her, he wanted to pull her close. He really was weak. He finally looked away, a frown coming to his lips. He was fucked. "I'm not a Super Saiyan." He finally told her, his body becoming stiff once more. He had no reason to explain himself to her, yet here he was.

Her arms moved, her hands resting on his face. It had not taken much to turn his face to look at her. This was a new Vegeta to her, the way he was acting was foriegn. Her expression turned to determination, "You will be." She told him.

Her words threw him off his guard, it took him a moment to recover. "How would an idiotic woman know such thing?" He asked her, his brows narrowing.

She smiled at him, "I just do. You're the most stubborn guy I know. If Goku can do it, I don't have a doubt in my mind that you can't. You're an elite, aren't you?" She asked him, her fingers brushing the angered look away.

His hands lifted, matching the position of hers. His eyes darkened as they lowered to her lips. "I am." His voice lowered, almost husky.

Bulma noticed him immediately, her voice stuck in her throat. Her hands felt to his arms, holding on for life. She must have forgotten to breath, her head was spinning. Her balance was off. His hot hands felt amazing against her cheeks. Her face grew warm, feeling his thumbs brush against the tear stain she had. "Vegeta...?" Her voice was soft, she bit at her lip nervously.

Vegeta had a weakness for her, he now knew that he wouldn't be able to fix this. Trying to avoid her only made him want her more. She was a craving he could not get enough of. Just being near her wasn't enough. He needed more of her. A month apart had left him starving. He needed her like a dehydrated man needed water. His cravings screamed louder than his conscious did. He needed her now.

Pulling her towards him, he didn't waste any time pressing her lips against his. His instincts were telling him to do what he wanted with her. What he had always wanted to do to her.

Bulma had been taken by surprise by the kiss, however, she found herself melting against his body. A part of her had always wondered what this moment would feel like. Not even her imagination could come up with something like this. Feeling his hands fall from her face, she could feel his hands sit at her hips. Feeling her back hit the door, she gasped in surprise.

Vegeta had taken this to his advantage, allowing his tongue to roam the sweetness of her mouth. He was hungry, trying to take up as much of her as he could. A growl rumbled in his throat as he wanted to just take her right when they were standing.

She found a moan slipping from her lips as she felt him press up against her. She didn't need to be told what he wanted, she could feel it pressed against her. Pulling from the kiss, she gasped for air. He had taken her breath away! Immediately feeling his lips on her neck, she groaned. His teeth scraped against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. Her breath was shaky as she gripped his arms. "Vegeta..." She moaned out, her body pressing against him.

Hearing his name out of her mouth felt so right. He felt a stirring in his chest, his fingers itched to grab her and simply dominate. He wanted her to know who was doing this to her. Breathing in, a growl rumbled through him. His breathing quickened, his thoughts halted. He could feel her pulse against his lips, her heart had been beating like crazy.

She was offering her neck to him so willingly, his breath hitched. His tongue ran along her skin, her gasp brought his teeth down, dragging across her skin. He pressed harder against her, a louder growl erupting from him.

Biting down, he heard her gasp. He wanted to leave a mark so anyone who dared to try to take what was his would know to back the fuck off. Tasting blood, he licked at the wound. He was now confident that he was going to take this woman and make her his. It might have been his instinct taking over, but nothing was going to talk him out of it. This woman was his.

Bulma had groaned at the pain radiating from her neck, her breath shaky as Vegeta continued to lick and suck at her skin. "Vegeta..." She groaned as her arms lifted, pushing against him weakly.

He paused, looking at her annoyed. "What is it?"

While she was completely for all of this, one hundred percent... She didn't think this would be the best place for this to take place. "My room..." She told him in panted breaths, her tongue licking at her lips.

He didn't want to part ways for that long but he knew if he didnt do what she asked, she'd interrupt him again. Grunting, he didn't hesitate picking her up. Punching the code to the door, he immediately stepped out into the thunderstorm. His eyes didn't leave hers as he lifted up into the air.

He knew which room was hers by heart, finding the window easily. No way would he allow her parents to see them like this. Opening the window, he was relieved that it was unlocked. If it hadn't, he might have broken the window much to the woman's dismay. Setting her down, he closed the window to keep the rain out.

She had barely managed to get her lab coat off before his lips were on hers again. He hadn't wasted a moment taking control of the kiss, holding her close once more.

Bulma groaned, her patience growing thin. She had Vegeta, she wanted more. She wanted him now! Gripping her shirt, she stopped their kiss for only a second as she pulled it over her head. Going for her pants next, she was soon kicking them off. The next thing she knew, her body had hit the bed. This was it... This was actually happening!

Vegeta looked down at her, his eyes dark and clouded over. He looked like he was ready to pounce on his prey. It caused shivers to go through her. He was staring at her body, taking all of her bare skin in. She swore she could hear a growl rumbling in his chest. She bit at her lip, her legs closing, sitting up slightly.

Her back was once again on the bed, her legs forced open, making just enough room for Vegeta to be in between him.

Vegeta looked down at her lacey bra in annoyance, thinking how much of an inconvenience it was. Ignoring her, he found himself ripping it off her. Her complaints went on deaf ears as he looked down at her. This woman was no regular being. She was a fucking goddess.

Bulma actually felt self conscious about her body as Vegeta stared down at her. Was something wrong with her body? Was he seeing some sort of flaw she had missed? Before she could ask, her words were replaced with a moan as his mouth pressed against one of her breasts. Feeling him suck against her sensitive nipple, she felt her back arch, pressing more into him. Her hands went up to his hair, her fingers tangling themselves in his thick locks.

His name came out of her lips so smoothly as he gave her body attention. He sucked and nipped at her, leaving her a mess of pants and groans. She needed him... She couldn't wait anymore. Feeling his fingers on her underwear, she was relieved that he pulled them off of her rather than simply destroying them like her bra.

She was fully naked now, her body flushed, begging for him. She licked her kiss swollen lips as she stared at him hungrily. She wanted this as bad as he did.

Vegeta knew her look well, his heat leaving her momentarily. Stripping himself of his shoes and shorts, he turned to get another look at her. Her body was withering in impatience, he noticed her hands clawing at the blankets underneath her. This woman was his. His and his only. No one else would be allowed to get to see her in this state. No one would be allowed to have their name moaned from her mouth.

Her eyes were begging him to return, to give them both what they wanted. The sweet release they had both been building up over the long month. He got back on the bed, crawling over her. His body ached to be inside her, he wanted to feel her all around him. He wanted to hear her scream his name, begging him not to stop. He wanted to fuck her enough that she would have to remain in bed for the rest of the day.

Feeling her hands pulling at him, he found himself smirking. "Impatient aren't we?" He didn't blame her, he was just as much.

Bulma groaned, her body aching for him. "Vegeta..." She breathed out.

Her moan fell on his ears, only making his smirk grow. He could get used to seeing her like this. Grabbing her thighs, he easily moved her closer to him. His mouth moved to his made bite mark, sucking once more. His fingers lowered, feeling the wetness she had to offer him. Hearing her breathing hitch at the invasion of his fingers, he could feel his body reacting like it should. Removing his fingers, he positioned himself.

She could feel his breath hot against her ear, her hands wrapped around him, her fingers pressing against his back. She wanted everything he had to offer.

"Bulma..."

Her name was low in her ear, she had at first thought she misheard. She however couldn't enjoy the first time he had spoken her name due to the fact that he decided to push into her right after. He pushed all he had to give her right away, resulting in a gasp from her. It had been months since she had last had sex with anyone. She didn't remember it feeling like _this._ Her nails immediately dug into his back as she felt him leaving her body and reentering. Moans spewed from her lips, her ankles crossing as she tried to pull him closer to her.

No fantasy could play out the way she felt. Hearing his name being yelled out, he didn't care who heard. He wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. His thrusts were constant, filling her completely each time. Every time she begged him to do something, he did so without a second thought. If she wanted him to go faster, he did. If she wanted him to go harder, he was happy to oblige. Satisfying her needs had a strange fulfilling feeling to him.

He loved hearing her pleas for more. He felt himself grin when her body arched, her walls tightening around him. She cursed at him as her body shuddered from her climax. His breathing became heavier, his hands gripping her hips. Sitting up, he kept going, feeling his thrusts becoming more haggard.

Bulma could feel herself already building up once more. She knew he was going to release soon as well. She clung to him as he kept going, wanting his sweaty body to be pressed against her own. Finally she felt him convulse inside him, sending her over once more.

Both left in heavy pants, she felt his warmth leave her when he pulled out. Putting her hand on her chest, she tried to catch her breath. "Wow." She finally spoke, wondering if this all had been another one of her dreams that left her a sweaty mess when she woke.

Getting off of her, he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes glared at the ground. Now that he didn't have lust clouding his conscience, he now was asking himself what he had just done. Was this a mistake? He allowed her to see a side of him no one living had ever seen. He looked over his shoulder at her to see she was smiling to herself. She seemed to enjoy what he had to offer. His frown deepened when he saw the bite mark on her neck. Had he really lost that much control of himself? He was disgusted with himself.

Bulma looked at him worried, "Where are you going?" Her fear of this being a one time thing seemed to be a possibility.

He groaned inwardly, hoping she wasn't going to be clingy now. "I'm starving. I'm going to go eat something."

She bit her lip, she wanted to ask him what all this meant. She wanted to know but was afraid of the answer. Instead, she gave him a nod. "Vegeta?"

He looked at her annoyed, "What is it?"

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?"

He knew he couldn't. If he did, he knew this was going to happen again. 'This' was not going to happen again. Now that he could think straight again, he needed to figure out a way to get stronger without avoiding her, now that he knew what was going to happen. "No." He noticed she looked relieved, his frown remained. She was getting too comfortable near him.

He needed to make sure he would stick to his word or he knew everything would just become worse for himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Her bathroom was full of hot steam as she got out of her shower. Groaning softly, she wrapped her towel around her body. Leaning against her sink, she grabbed her blow dryer. Drying her hair, she tried not to pay attention to her complaining body.

Vegeta really had left his mark on her. While the whole thing felt amazing enough, her body still had a hard time keeping up. Her hips were sore, her legs didn't want to keep her up. Thinking about it just made her want to go through with it all again. The thought made her bite her lip, holding back the grin that wanted to show.

Finishing with the blow dryer, she set down on the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she found her skin feeling hot suddenly. Her chest was marked up with small red bites. All from Vegeta. How was she supposed to stop thinking about their hot moment with these things here to remind her?

She appreciated the sight for only a moment before tearing herself away. She needed to finish drying off, she was beginning to feel cold. Heading back into her room, she headed straight for her dresser. She got dressed in some pajamas. It had been getting late, it would be her bedtime soon. Feeling her stomach rumble, she figured she could at least grab a snack before going to bed.

Heading to the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to see Vegeta and her mother already inside. Walking in, her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Vegeta's back immediately caught her attention, seeing the long red scratches down them. She could feel her face heating up.

Bunny noticed her daughter, seeing where her attention was. She raised a brow, "I had the same reaction!" She told her with a shocked expression. "It looks like an animal picked a wrong fight with this strong man!"

Vegeta snorted at the suggestion. An animal? Right. His attacker _was _ quite the vixon. He wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, unlike the woman next to him. Looking her way, he noticed she was fresh from a shower. Breathing it, his shoulders dropped. He pulled his eyes away, staring at his late night meal. He hated to admit it, but his food didn't seem as appetizing as she did.

Bulma was still red from the suggestion, she tried to shake off her embarrassment. Moving towards the refrigerator, she stuck her head inside. Finding a bag of apples, she pulled one out. This would do the trick. Sex always made her hungry afterwards, apparently it was the same with Vegeta.

Taking a seat at the table, she bit into the apple Tasting the sweet juice caused a moan to form. She loved apples.

Vegeta's eyes moved to her at the sound, his brows furrowing. It had only been an hour and he could already feel the craving returning. Her making those ridiculous sounds were not helping his case either. Simply being near her made him itch to take her again.

He had noticed when she entered that she carried a small limp. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle another round even if he did fall to his needs. She was fragile, he must have forgotten the fact when he had decided to lose himself to her. He was surprised she hadn't broken underneath him.

Bulma caught his stare, giving him a small smile. It disappeared when he looked away with a frown. She shouldn't have been surprised. Vegeta didn't do romance, she had to remind herself. Even if what they did was just a simple fuck, she should have known he wouldnt act any different than how he usually did. "Jerk..." She muttered under her breath, earning a snort from the other.

Her mother oblivious to it all, rambled on about the dangers of being outside by themselves. Honestly, Bulma was sure Vegeta would be able to handle himself if some random animal decided to be dumb enough to attack him.

Finishing off her fruit, she shot it into the trash can. A larger smile formed when she made it in. Getting up, she yawned and stretched. "I guess it's my bedtime. See you guys in the morning?" Her question was more aimed at Vegeta, her fear of him disappearing happening once more.

"Of course!" Bunny chimed happily, Vegeta only grunting in response. His mouth had been preoccupied with the food he was shoveling inside.

Giving them a final glance, she headed up to her room. Seeing her bed in the mess that it was, she figured this would probably be the best time to change her bedding.

Ten minutes later, she was finally in her bed, ready to pass out. Today had taken a lot of her energy. It had been a while since she had last felt this way, not even to this extreme. Staring up at her ceiling, she couldn't help but think about him. She couldn't help it! This was new to her! She had always had the one boyfriend over the years. Sure Vegeta wasn't her boyfriend, but he had to be something, right? He was nothing like Yamcha, not even in the slightest.

It was fine to get excited about what they did. It felt amazing, she hoped it could happen again in the future. She wondered what Vegeta was thinking? Would he want to go at it again? Or did she turn him off in a way that he wouldn't be willing to give it another chance? She was great at everything she did, she would refuse to believe that could be the reason.

Turning to her side, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it towards her, hugging it close to her body. Sighing into the fluff, she forced her eyes closed. If she allowed her mind to run the way it was trying, she wouldn't get a wink of sleep. She needed to get to bed now so she'd actually be able to do something tomorrow. She'd hate to sleep the entire day away.

Calming her running thoughts, she laid there until finally falling asleep.

The morning sun rays shown through her blinds, waking her up. Groaning because of the light, she fought for a couple more minutes of sleep. She didn't want to wake up, not just yet at least. Rolling to her other side, her legs stretched out. Cracking her eyes open, she let out a loud yawn. Finally sitting up, she wiped at her tired eyes.

It was time to get up and she needed some coffee. Swinging her legs over her bed, she ran her hand through her hair. Without even looking at it, she could feel her hair sticking up. Short hair with bed head never looked good. She'd fix it later. Getting up, she trudged out of her room and down the stairs. Stepping into the kitchen, she noticed her mother hadn't even begun cooking breakfast yet. Looking at the time, she was surprised that she had woken up this early! No wonder why she was dying inside! Walking over to the coffee pot, she was surprised to see a pot had already been brewed.

Turning around, she had expected to see her father. Instead Vegeta sat at the table, a cup made black sitting in front of him. She rose a brow, "You look terrible." She told him, noting the black rings around his eyes. Had he trained all night?

"No thanks to you," He grumbled under his breath, tearing his eyes away from her. snatching his cup, he drank from it angrily.

She had been surprised that he even knew how to make himself a cup, moreover, that he actually drank it. Especially black. Making herself a cup, she made her cup how she always liked it.

"How's your body?"

The question caught her off guard, her cheeks growing warm. Had he noticed her limp the night before? Biting back her blush she shrugged. "I'll be fine, I can handle some roughness every now and then." She told him, giving him a wink, It was a little difficult trying not to think about her sore hips. Despite the pain, if Vegeta tried to seduce her again, she wouldn't mind another round.

His scoff brought her mood up higher. Hiding her smile behind her cup, she drank the hot liquid. Resting her back against the counter, she let out a small sigh. She needed to figure out what she was going to do for the day. Maybe she could visit one of her friends? "I wonder how Chi Chi is doing?" She found herself asking out loud.

Vegeta frowned, "That idiot's mate?" The word left a distasteful taste in his mouth that not even the coffee could replace.

"By idiot, I'm assuming you mean Goku. Yeah, it's his wife." She hummed to herself.

He snorted, "So you acknowledge him as an idiot?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I acknowledge you acknowledging him as an idiot every time you speak about him. Which is a lot by the way." She reminded him, turning towards the fridge. Since her mother wasn't awake yet, she'd need to find herself something to eat. Walking to the appliance, she began digging around inside. "I think I'm going to go visit her. Chi Chi."

Vegeta watched her from the corner of his eye. "That can wait. I need you to fix the control panel. It's broken."

Bulma immediately sighed, she lifted up and turned his way. "And how did it become that way?"

He frowned, "I turned it off using my fist."

She pinched her nose in annoyance. "So you broke it again? I'm starting to see a pattern here..." Finally she managed to find a bagel hanging out in the back of the fridge. She was pretty sure it was still good. Popping the item in the toaster, she rested her back against the counter. "You know... We can avoid having to do this if you just stop breaking things." She explained to him.

His frown deepened. He had been distracted at the time, it didn't count.

She waited for a moment, hoping that maybe this time would be different and maybe she could get an apology. But it was Vegeta... She was wasting her time. "Have my dad look at it, I want to go see Chi Chi."

Vegeta shook his head, "You're faster than he is."

She nodded, he spoke the truth. But she didn't care. "Stop breaking things." Her expression matched his, she was refusing to back down. It felt intense, so much that the sound of the toaster popping caught her off guard. Finally turning away from him, she prepped up her meal.

"Woman."

She rolled her eyes, "I told you-"

"I don't care anymore about that," He stated, interrupting her. "I have a concern."

Surprise, surprise. Taking a bite, she felt an extra crunch. "What could possibly be concerning you?"

He didn't appreciate her not taking him seriously. "What we did last night... We didn't use any protection." He pointed out. "What's the chance of you getting pregnant?"

She noticed he looked annoyed, obviously he hated taking risks. He didn't seem to mind while he was on top of her. "Not ready to pass down your heritage?" Her question went past him, he only looked more serious. She groaned, "Lighten up dude... I'm not ready for a kid either. Not for another ten years anyway..." She mumbled the last part, feeling like her youthful beauty would be snatched away by an unwanted pregnancy. "I'm on the shot."

He rose a brow, "The shot?"

She nodded, "It's something they insert into me every few months to make sure I don't have a kid. Dont worry too much about it, it's basically impossible for me to get pregnant. We stand in the same position on the topic, don't worry." She told him, shaking her head.

He looked at her, a contemplating expression on his face. "So you could have intercourse constantly and have no risk?"

She shrugged, "Basically. They didn't have anything like that where you came from?"

Vegeta's nose scrunched up. Where he 'came from', you only slept around with one person. At that point, the goal was to reproduce. Outside of his race, he didn't need to worry about the women he fucked. None of them lived long enough to bare him a son. "No." He finally answered, a distasteful taste in his mouth.

She nodded, "Huh." She wondered if the Saiyans ever had to deal with the issue of overpopulation. Finishing off her bagel, she checked her watch for the time. It was still pretty early. Would the other woman be awake at the hour? Seeing she had to take care of her handful of a husband and Gohan, she could assume she would be.

It wouldn't hurt to give a quick call. Turning away, she began walking away with the phone pressed up against her ear.

Vegeta saw her escape, his brows furrowing. "Woman! The control panel!"

"Have dad fix it!" She called back before leaving the room and making her way out of the home.

Driving towards the Son's house, she immediately noticed Goku outside with Piccolo. To no surprise, they were sparring. Landing her hoverjet, she hopped out with a grin. "Goku!"

The male turned his head in the direction of his name, a large grin forming on his face. "Bul-" Her name interrupted when he received a punch to the gut.

Piccolo was frowning, "Stop getting distracted, idiot!" He insulted as he continued his fury of punches.

She laughed, it seemed like they were a little too busy to chat. Giving a small wave, she headed over towards the house. Stepping inside, she noticed Gohan was at the table, working on some type of thick book. Most likely studying due to Chi Chi's orders. Poor kid, she knew he probably wanted to be out with his dad and Piccolo.

Looking for his mother, she wasn't surprised to see the woman slaying away in the kitchen. Walking over, her smile grew as she inched closer. "Chi Chi?"

The woman turned quickly, caught by surprise. Seeing it was the bluenette, she had a matching grin. "Bulma! It's been forever!"

Bulma smiled as the woman hugged her, the wooden spoon still gripped in her hand. Pulling away, she began some casual talk, asking some questions to see how the other woman was doing. Like herself, she had a handful taking care of not only one Saiyan, but her son as well. She could only imagine the stress the ravenette went through on the daily.

It was strange, thinking about it now. She had known the woman since she was just a young girl. Despite their age difference, she couldn't help but look up to her. It may have been her family, but Chi Chi was very mature for her age. Unlike Bulma, she had surrounded her life with her family, trying to do what was best. Though some of her practices were a bit... worrisome at times, she knew the woman had the best in mind.

"The boys are busy, huh?" She asked as she had taken a seat across from Gohan.

Chi Chi grinned as she nodded, "You know my baby boy is!" Her face then dropped, "Goku on the other hand... He's busy doing something out there." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Not to Bulma's surprise, she knew how the other felt about sparring and training. Even with the threat of the human race ceasing to exist, that didn't matter to Chi Chi. The woman wanted a normal life. Marrying a Saiyan made that nearly impossible. Listening to the woman talk, she figured she took a glance at what Gohan was working on.

She was surprised to see it was something much more advanced for his age. She was equally impressed. He didn't look like he was enjoying his work however, just another reminder that he would rather be outside with the other two. Giving him a sympathetic look, she brought her attention back to the other woman once more.

Chi Chi was her closest friend, that was clear as day. So she would be the number one person she'd want to tell how she felt about Vegeta. She knew the woman would be able to keep it to herself for the most part. However, if Goku caught a whiff of their 'relationship', she knew he wouldn't let Vegeta live it down. That meant Vegeta would be pissed at her and she definitely did not need that.

There was also the fact that the guy she had feelings for had almost killed this woman's husband and injured her son as well. Despite their relationship, she wasn't so sure that would be enough for forgiveness.

She had come to her in hopes that she'd have the courage to tell her but just as she feared, she was chickening out. Maybe another day.


	18. Chapter 18

"And... We're good!" She said with a smile as she stepped away to admire her work. The communicator she had worked so hard on was now implemented in the GR. "Whenever we have a chance, we'll shoot you out in space and see how far these things work."

Vegeta stared down at the newly addition to his training room. While he was annoyed that she had interrupted his training, he was more annoyed that she added a new way for her to interrupt him in the future. He noticed how excited she was, he didn't feel like ruining it with his comments. Instead, he decided to cross his arms over his chest and listen to her go over all of the fancy specs.

Watching her, he noticed the way her hair bounced with her head as she moved it as she talked. Her lips had a coat of something glossy that a small part of him wondered what it tasted like. He noticed her eyes were full of excitement, her courage showing through with the eye contact she was making.

It had been a week now since he had first gotten a taste of this woman. Just being near her like this was difficult. Hell, if he wanted to, he could grab her up now and get what he wanted. They were all alone and no one but her would dare step into his training room. He knew she was fully healed as well, so what was it that was stopping him?

He knew full well that she wanted him as well. Her eyes felt a flirtatious glint when they were alone, yet she didn't ask him for more. The woman was not someone who was used, she enjoyed being the one who dominated. They were so much alike it hurt. He knew she wouldn't beg him, he didn't need her to. He felt like he could be on his knees, begging her himself. But there was no way he would do that. No way would his pride allow him to let a human have this much control of him.

Having her this close was difficult for him. The fact that she made him this hungry for her completely infuriated him. Their roles should have been swapped yet here he was, feeling the way he did. Though a week had seemed forever as it already was, he wasn't ready to succumb to her. He was stronger than that.

"Well, I think I'm done here." Bulma told him, snapping him from his thoughts. She wore a smile as she looked at him, one of her hands resting on her hips. "Anything else broken that needs fixed?" She asked him, almost like she was asking for an excuse to stay.

He turned away from her, his arms crossing against his chest. "No. Now leave so I can get back to my training. I've lost enough time because of you."

Her shoulders fell for a moment before she wore a frown. "You know, you really need to learn how to at least say thank you or show some sort of appreciation." She told him angered, spinning on her heel. Stomping out of the room, she grumbled all the way out.

Was he actually serious? She just couldn't believe it! The man frustrated her beyond belief! It had been one week since she had gotten to see what he had to offer. One week of building frustrated that she just wanted to get out. She literally had thrown herself at him every chance she got! He just would not take a hint!

No man had been able to resist her charms, what in the hell made Vegeta any different? Did she really have to throw herself naked at him? Did she need to literally need to tell him that she wanted him inside her again? Why couldn't he just take the damn hint?

She was very frustrated.

Heading straight for her room, she didn't waste any time passing by her parents. Going to her bathroom, she found herself standing right in front of her mirror. She stared at her reflection, wondering what could be wrong with her appearance. Was she really not good enough? She was gorgeous!

Vegeta had no tastes, that was all there was to it! Maybe she really needed to up her step. Make herself so good looking that not even Vegeta could resist her.

She turned away from her mirror and headed straight for her closet. She had enough outfits to cover nearly all occasions. In her past, she had dressed to impress Yamcha many times. Yamcha was easy, Vegeta would be a bit more of a challenge. She looked through her shirts, wondering which one would be able to do the trick.

Remembering the chilly weather, she noticed the small selection of sweaters she owned. Stepping over, she picked through them. Finding one that was a bit larger on her, she found herself smirking. This one would definitely do the trick. A pair of leggings would go nice with this one. She was sure she had matching boots if she needed to chase him outside.

Getting changed quickly, she found herself standing in front of her mirror once more. She was a genius. This sweater v-neck left little imagination when it came to her chest. Her cleavage was out, almost like it was begging to be noticed. Looking at her neck, her fingers brushed against the bite mark that was once there from their last heated encounter. While it was mostly healed, you could still see the outline on her pale skin.

While she thought the mark was strange at first, wondering why he had bitten her so hard in the first place... She now could only be reminded of what Vegeta had given her that day. Now when she saw the mark, she felt herself getting hot all over again. But she wasn't here to beg for another round. She was here to make Vegeta beg.

Looking at her face, she wondered what she could do to it. She knew Vegeta didn't care much for make up, he preferred her natural look. At least, that was what she could assume. The man didn't really go out of his way to compliment her. Sighing, she dug around in her bag. Maybe some more lip gloss would do the trick? While she didnt have any pizza flavored one, she did have a strawberry flavored one. It was one of her favorites and maybe he would wonder what flavor it was.

The thought made her giggle as she coated her lips. She felt like a young girl in love. This was all new to her, going after a man who didn't cave easily. The challenge of it all made it exciting to her. She just hoped this would be enough to show him what she wanted.

Walking over to the large glass doors that lead to her patio, she stared out to the GR. Was he really going to train all day? Would she have to wait for him to finally take a break? That could take forever! She should have thought about this beforehand. Worst case, maybe she could convince him to let her inside? That _was_ the place he had kissed her.

Biting at her lip, she groaned when remembering that feeling he left her with when he kissed her. The man had many skills and that was one of them. Just a kiss alone would satisfy her. She found herself feeling that much more confident.

Spinning around, she headed straight out of her room. Going down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen with some hope that he would be in there. Stepping inside, she noticed her mother was at the stove and her father was sitting at the table with a book one hand and his other on top of his cats head, the black feline sitting on his lap.

A grin formed when she noticed the Saiyan sitting next to her father. Her smile faltered when noticing how angry the other one looked. What happened? Did she miss something?

"Oh my! Bulma! You look stunning!" Her mother beamed, being the first to notice her. She looked her up and down, "What's the special occasion?"

Tearing her eyes from the scowling male, she smiled at her mother. With a shrug, she patted down the sweater. "Oh nothing really. It's been a while since I spazzed myself up. Just wanted to look nice is all."

Bunny grinned at her before her brows rose. "Oh! Before I forget! You have a guest!"

She looked confused, "A guest?" Who could possibly be here to see her? No one had called or messaged her in the last two days.

The blond woman nodded, "He's in the living room. I told him you'd be right down, he's been waiting for you."

By 'he' and Vegeta's change of mood, she could easily put the pieces together. She found her smile disappearing, her brows knitting together. Her mother shouldn't have left him inside. She then sighed, "I'll see what he wants then." Turning around, she tried to prepare herself for what emotions her 'guest' was about to put herself through.

Walking towards the living room, she found herself stopping at the entrance. Just as she had expected, Yamcha was sitting on her couch, one of her mother's magazines in his hands. "Yamcha."

The males eyes snapped from the article he had been reading to her, her appearance almost knocking him breathless. He set the book aside before standing up. His hands had immediately gone to the pockets of his leather jacket he was wearing. It was her favorite jacket. On the bright side, she noticed he didn't have any flowers with him. "Bulma..."

Her arms crossed over her chest, "I guess my threat just blew past you, huh?" She was sure if she asked Vegeta to take him out of the premises, she knew the prince would be happy to oblige.

Yamcha went on defense mood, his hands leaving his pockets and going out in front of him. "I just wanna talk. That's all." He promised her, "Even if it's just five minutes."

Her frown deepened, she just wanted him out of here. What else was there to say? Bringing up their past would just make her emotional, she knew she'd start yelling. She didn't want her family to have to listen to that. Finally she sighed. "We'll talk outside... Five minutes is all you'll get." She told him, unwilling to budge for any more.

Yamcha's shoulders fell in relief and he nodded. "That's fine, I'll take what I can get."

Spinning on her heel, she walked through the kitchen with him following closely behind. Glancing to the side, she noticed Vegeta's eyes were on her. She knew he wasn't looking at her for her outfit. He looked tense, she knew something was up as his food in front of him was left untouched. It was because of Yamcha. Why else would he be acting this way?

Feeling his stare, she headed outside away from any listening ears. The air was chilly, biting at her exposed skin. Going to the patio, she took a seat. Arms crossing once more, she watched Yamcha sit across from her. "Five minutes," She repeated to him.

The male nodded his head, his hands coming together to fidget. "Right. Well to start off... You look good." He noticed her outfit, leaving him only to stare.

She wasn't impressed, only left wishing she had grabbed her coat. She wore this for Vegeta and only him. "If you came her just because of that-"

"No!" Yamcha's eyes snapped back up to hers as he interrupted her. "Sorry... I just... I came to say I'm sorry. About the last time we spoke." He explained, his hand going to the back of his neck. "I thought really hard about what we said to each other and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

If he thought just those two words were enough for her to come crawling back, he was wrong. Her frown remained, "Okay."

His eyes dropped, "I shouldn't have been as accusing as I had been. I should have trusted you from the first time you said nothing was going on." He explained with a sigh. "Because of the way I acted, you ended up falling for the guy."

She paused, her lips pressing tight. If it hadn't been for Yamcha's jealousy, she wouldn't be where she was. She could only find herself willing to listen to him, words couldn't really form.

He finally looked up at her, "I understand that you don't want to get back together. I get it but it doesn't make this any easier. I miss you Bulma. I forgot how lonely I was before I met you."

Her chest tightened, her hands had formed into small fists. She refused to back down from his stare. She wasn't going to fall for this, not again.

Yamcha groaned, "If Vegeta has your heart now, at least I know you're too smart to let him take advantage of you..." He sighed, "Bulma, I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to think bad every time you hear my name. We've been together for years. Should something like this really let all of that go to waste? I came here to apologize and hope that we could at least remain friends. I'm not here to try to get back together. I just miss you."

Her arms finally became uncrossed, she couldn't keep an angry expression if she wanted to. "Why did you ignore me for all of those weeks?" She finally asked, her brows coming together.

He sighed at her question, "You were right to assume the way you did..." He groaned as he hunched over. "I was hurt thinking you chose that guy over me. Seeing you refuse to leave his side made me so angry that I couldn't think straight." His hand went through his hair. "I met someone when I had gone to the bar. She was nothing compared to you but at that time, I needed something."

Her gasp was caught in her throat, "So you cheated on me?"

He nodded slowly, "I regretted it the moment I went through with it. I knew I wouldn't be able to look you in the eye. I figured word would get around and I wouldnt have a shot of returning. So that day I came back, I had hoped some amount of begging could earn your forgiveness. Then you brought up the chance of me cheating and I knew there would be no way back. Then I brought up Vegeta and you said you slept with him..."

It had been a lie at the time, a lot had changed since then.

"After I left, I realized there would be no way we could go back to the way we were before. I tried to cut you out of my life but I just cant. I care too much about you." He explained to her. "So I'm hoping we can move on and at least go back to being friends."

She sat there, the emotions rolling through her. Her eyes were wet yet she refused to let any tears roll. Though she had been so angry at him for what he had done, she couldn't help but wonder if she was any better. She had gone to the club hoping that she could find someone to hook up with to let her forget about Yamcha. Just unlike her ex, she failed to do so.

"I really like him..." She told him softly.

He nodded, "I know you do. I'm willing to accept that. While I don't agree with it, I'll accept it."

Her shoulders fell, her hands covered her face. She had missed him too. She missed having him over and hanging out with him. While she was no longer romantically interested in him, the offer of friendship was something she found herself wanting. "You cant fight with him anymore."

He continued to nod, his expression softening when seeing the tears stream down her face. "I don't think he really likes me. I won't be the one starting it at least." He told her with a light chuckle. When he arrived, he hadn't expected Vegeta to be standing outside of his training room. The look on his face was enough to get his point across.

The Saiyan had not wanted him here. The guy following him inside didn't make anything much better. He had stared him down as he spoke to her mother. Maybe it was their past that brought up the hatred but he wasn't so sure about that. He wondered if Bulma had anything to deal with it, wondering if she had affected the Saiyan that much.

He had gotten his answer when he left the kitchen with her, seeing how he watched her as they left. Honestly, he was surprised the male did not follow them out.

She laughed as she wiped her eyes, "Vegeta doesn't like anyone." She then sighed, "It might take a bit but I think we could try to be friends again. After everything we've been through, it shouldn't be too difficult."

He nodded, finally smiling once again. While he knew she had gotten over him, he knew it would take a while for him to see her as just a friend. If anything, if Vegeta decided to throw her away, he wanted to make sure she had someone she could go to. Even if he was second best, just being by her side was enough for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Today had been an exhausting day! The talk with Yamcha had left her drained emotionally. She had taken the time to look seductive for Vegeta but the male had locked himself in the GR once Yamcha had left. She had gotten nowhere with the guy!

Stripping out of her outfit, she took herself a quick shower before changing into a large shirt as pajamas. She was ready to go to bed, she wanted to start fresh with a new day. Turning off her light, she crawled under her blankets. Staring up at her ceiling, she contemplated everything she had gone through.

She re-evaluated her feelings for Vegeta, reminding herself how she felt for the guy. She wanted him so bad at this point, she found her body aching for him. She bit her lip, wondering what she could do. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last feeling this way. Maybe he didn't understand how she was feeling? Maybe she had to show him?

She found herself sitting up in her bed. Looking towards her door, she wondered how much courage she really had. Standing up, her bare feet walked across the floor towards the door. Stopping at the door handle, she held her breath. Two things could happen. She could either get what she wanted or Vegeta would get his feeling across. She was scared of the second option. She wasn't sure she would be able to get rejected by him.

Walking out of her room, she was met with silence. Her parents had to have gone to bed by this time. Looking to the side, her brows rose when seeing Vegeta's door closed, light illuminating from the cracks. He wasn't training! She actually had a chance! Walking up to the door, she found herself feeling nervous all over again. Should she knock? Or should she just make herself into the room?

She turned the handle, throwing her nervousness to the wind. Opening the door, she peered inside. Vegeta was in here alright. He was sitting on his bed, his back turned to her. Her breathing caught in her throat when she noticed he was still in his training shorts. "Vegeta?" She called out, breaking the silence in the room.

He had ignored her, she bit at her lip. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her. Walking forward, she was hesitant. She was in the lion's den at this point. Anything could happen to her, she was basically asking for it. She hadn't really been in his room much, the environment was new to her.

"Leave," He finally said, not moving from his position.

She didn't plan on it. Walking towards him, she didn't stop until she was standing in front of him. She noticed he looked agitated, his eyes closed tight. She wanted to reach out and see what was bothering him so much. Had Yamcha left that much of an effect on him?

"Vegeta..." His name came out of her mouth softly. She was actually worried about him. Reaching forward, she was surprised when he didn't pull away. Her hand gently touched his cheek, her palm cupping his face. His skin was hot, warming her cool hand.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, his eyes finally looking into hers.

She noticed just how black his eyes were up this close. They seemed cold and distant unlike her own. Her hand fell from his face, she shrugged her shoulders. "Because I want to be." She wanted to be with him.

Vegeta scoffed at her answer, his eyes narrowing on her. "I don't want you in here." He had trouble keeping eye contact with her. His eyes wanted to lower to look at her bare legs showing through the t-shirt. Had she done this to him just to torture him?

A smile came to her lips, "Too bad I guess. I don't plan on leaving." Kneeling down, she looked up at him. Her smile grew as he showed no resistance to her being there. She knew he would have no trouble kicking her out if he really didn't want her inside. Her eyes lowered from his, she got a good look at him.

She immediately noticed how many scars were on his chest. Most likely earned from heavily fought battles. Reaching forward, her fingers trailed down a large slash against his chest. He must have been incredibly strong to survive a wound like this. "Do they hurt?" She asked him softly.

He looked down at her fingers, "No." He told her instantly, not even thinking about it. Feeling her fingers run down his chest was making him want to shudder, he'd admit. His shoulders sunk slightly as he reminded himself that she was in his room. She wasn't with that damn weakling. They weren't doing things that made him want to rip the other males throat out. She was here, only inches from him.

Her hand lifted, this time running down his hair. "You're angry."

He inhaled deeply, her fingers feeling amazing. He couldn't believe he was actually letting her do this to him! But she was wrong. He wasn't angry. He was beyond frustration. Seeing that other male had set him off his edge. Knowing that she was going to be alone with him made him want to grab her and run. He hated it but it was jealousy. The thought of her picking a weakling over him made him see red.

But she was here. She was so close to him, he could refuse to let her leave if he wanted.

Eyes cracking open, he wondered if he was thinking straight. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this! He was supposed to be avoiding this exact thing! She was still as much of a distraction as she was since day one. He didn't isolate himself again yet here he was, craving her touch.

Her scent was just her own, relaxing him. This was all wrong yet here he was, not wanting this to stop. "I am." He finally said through a sigh. He was angry that he cared. Lifting his hands, he touched her thighs. Her skin was cold compared to his, the bareness lacking anything to provide any heat.

He noticed her breathing stopped as he enjoyed the silkiness of her skin. He knew he should have kicked her out yet here she was, open and inviting. She truly was a vixen. His hands travelled upwards, a grunt of approval when he realized she wasn't wearing any shorts. His fingers trailed across the unnecessary lace.

Bulma bit her lip, her grip on his hair tightening slightly. How could someone with such roughness touch her so gently? Letting a shaky breath out, she tugged his face up to look at her. "I tried to look nice for you." She found herself biting back a moan when feeling his fingers slip under the lace.

He stared up at her, remembering the outfit she was wearing before this. "You were trying to tease me." He told her, not wanting to confess that his eyes had been on her every chance he got.

She smiled at him, "Maybe..." Her hands slid downwards, her hands cupping his face. "Did it work?" Feeling her panties disappear, she found herself sitting on his lap. She was amazed by how much he was allowing her to do.

"Of course not," He lied to her. His hands continued to trail upwards, feeling each goosebump that rose on her sink. His hands stopped when feeling her breasts exposed to him. She wasn't wearing one of those damn useless contraptions! He realized that she came into his room for something other than talking. He found himself smirking at her, he should at least give her what she wanted right?

She felt shivers run through her and up her back when she felt her nipples harden under his touch. She wanted him more than anything at this point. She could feel his excitement below her, she was proud she could even make the prince feel this way. She leaned into his touch, her hands pulling him forward.

She pressed her lips to his, moaning against him. His touch alone was enough to send her to the moon! Her hands fell from his face in order for her arms to wrap around his neck. She wanted to seep all of his infinite warmth into her. She wanted him so bad inside her, this was torturing her even more as each second passed.

Vegeta stood up easily, his arms hooking under her thighs. He allowed her sweet tongue to roam his mouth, her attempt to take over was cute. He could smell how much she wanted him right now. He had decided it then. He wanted this woman more than anything at the moment.

He wanted to mark her and claim her, he didn't want to worry about someone trying to steal her from him. He deserved the best and she was right here, moaning his name. He didn't want to risk letting her go. She was his.

Her back pressed up against the cool wall, her back arching against it. Groaning lowly, she was too preoccupied to notice the other ditching his training shorts. She clung to him, knowing well that he wouldn't dare drop her. This was a new position for her, she had never been pressed up against the wall like this.

His tongue had suddenly taken over hers, wrapping around her. Moaning lowly, she finally had to break away in order to catch her breath. Vegeta hadn't given her long however, immediately pulling her into another one.

Feeling something prod her, she groaned when he slid into her. At this angle, she was sure she was filled.

She had nothing to hold onto but Vegeta as he began moving in her. Her hands dug into his shoulders, her breathing became haggard. She didn't know what made him so special but it was hard to last when he was pressing into like he was. Breaking from their kiss, her pants passed her swollen lips. "Oh..."

He listened to her, her sounds encouraging him to continue. Her body was already forming a layer of sweat. He couldn't help but smirk at the large grin on her face. Leaning down, he nipped at her neck. Licking and sucking at her flesh, he immediately tasted the old wound he had made. It was a reminder that he had taken this woman once before.

The wound had looked so nice against her pale skin. It reminded him that this crazy woman chose someone like him.

Bulma gasped when feeling him bite her, her instant response was to yank his hair. This only earned herself a groan from the other. Feeling him suck against her skin, she felt her legs trembling in his hands. Her toes curled tightly as her head shot back. His name spilled from her lips as she tightened around him, milking out her orgasim.

Before she realized what was happening, she felt her back hit the surface of his bed. The bed creaked in protest when Vegeta added his weight, his body hovering over her. She swallowed heavily when seeing his expression. He looked like he wanted to actually eat her! Before she could even ask, his mouth was on hers once more.

Her shirt was pulled off of her, leaving the cool air to nip at her skin. Feeling him slide into her once more, she was only left with wanting more. She had never imagined he would want to go another round! She was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

They continued this pace on repeat, she had found herself on her back, on her stomach and even on his lap. His stamina had seemed infinite before they finally finished. She had never experienced sex like this. If she got the chance to do this a few times a week, she wouldn't complain!

Finally she was laying on his bed, her arm draped over his chest. She found herself soaking in his heat once more. Her eyes were having a hard time staying open as all of her energy went into what had just gone down. "You still angry?" She asked him with a tired smile.

He looked at her, her appearance almost glowing. It took him a moment to look away from her. "No."

She snuggled close to him, "Good."

He watched her silently before frowning, "When do you plan on returning to your bed?"

Her eyes slid closed, her shoulders lazily rising. "Later..." She told him in a mumble.

He watched in astonishment as she actually fell asleep on him! Sighing through his nose, he turned his light off. Laying next to her, he stared up at the ceiling. Hearing her snore, he internally groaned. What was wrong with this woman? Not only had she given all of her to him, she trusted him enough to actually rest. Did she forget who he was? What he did?

Had he gone soft? How was he supposed to ignore her when she was practically naked in front of him? She must have known one of his weaknesses or something of the sort. He had told himself that he wouldn't make a repeat of this mistake. Yet here he was, laying next to her with her naked figure clinging to him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to deny it anymore and the thought terrified him. Bulma was his weakness. If someone decided they wanted to hurt him, Bulma would be their first route to causing him pain. This was ridiculous! Despite how often he trained, he knew there was still someone out there stronger than him. If for whatever reason he needed to protect this annoying woman, he wasn't sure how much he could do.

He had tried isolating himself, ignoring her and flat out insulting her. Yet she always found her way back to him. Groaning, he hoped the dark ceiling could give him some kind of answer. Not much surprised, he was left wondering.

He just needed to become a Super Saiyan. Then he would be able to protect her. He'd be able to defeat the androids and everything would be fine.

A part of him was left concerned. Bulma was definitely a distraction, no doubt about it. The chance was small, but what if she was the one person holding him back? There would be only one way to find out.


	20. Chapter 20

They were like rabbits at this point. No room had been safe from their cravings. A week had been too long for them to be separated. Every other night she found herself sleeping in his bed. Her body ached, reminding her how much she wanted him again. Even if it was multiple rounds, she still found that their appetite for each other was hard to sedate.

She was sure her parents had caught on by this point, her mother offering to set up a room that could be shared by the two of them. Vegeta had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with that.

Weeks had turned into months, much time had passed since the first time they decided to fool around. Snow had finally decided to come down from the sky, leaving the land a white color. She always loved snow whenever they were lucky enough to get some. While the winters remained cold, snow was rare.

She found herself sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coco in her hand, The heat coming from the cup brought heat to her thin fingers. Bringing the liquid to her lips, she sighed in content. What could possibly make this moment better?

Hearing a door slam open, her eyes followed Vegeta as he entered the kitchen, plopping down in the seat next to her. He looked angry just as usual.

"Right on time as always!" Bunny cheered as she already had a plate full of meat in her hand.

Bulma watched amused as she set the plate down, watching the male already beginning to devour what was in front of him. Seeing her mother approach with another plate, she happily accepted hers. She was starving! Her mother decided to cook ribs this time around, and for some reason, they had sounded delicious.

Picking one piece of meat up, she found herself taking a bite. Chewing a few times, she paused. Something wasn't right.

Vegeta glanced over at her, his brow raising. He noticed she was staring deeply at the rib. She didn't think it was going to oink at her, did she? "What's wrong with you?" He asked her as she immediately dropped the piece of meat. Watching her stand, he only felt confused as she rushed out of the room, her hand on her mouth.

"Oh dear... I hope she's okay." Bunny said worryingly. "I hope there's not a sickness going around."

Vegeta reached over and grabbed her fallen rib. Sniffing it, he soon bit into it. It tasted fine, what was her deal?

Bulma had her head in the toilet bowl, her delicious cocoa now leaving her body. Holding her stomach, she groaned until she finally felt like she could move away. What was wrong with that meat she had just eaten? The smell was horrid, it tasted rotten. There was no way her mother would purposely try to give her something foul like that, right?

Wiping her mouth, she could only groan as she got up. She didn't think she was very hungry any more. Holding her stomach, he decided she'd search through the medicine cabinet. If she was going to be getting sick, she figured maybe she could beat it early on. Finding something that would help treat a cold, she quickly popped a few pills into her mouth. Taking a sip of water from the sink, she swallowed them ! Everything should be fine.

Leaving the bathroom, she hesitated going back into the kitchen. She didn't think she wanted to be near that food any more. "I'm going to go lay down!" She called to them before making her way upstairs. Finding her bed quickly, she groaned as its cool surface surrounded her. She found herself feeling exhausted, like she could actually use a nap.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep rather quickly.

His body was surrounded by his ki, he could hear his energy cackling around him. Focusing on just raising his energy alone, he pushed hard until he could feel his endcap. The room shook around him, barely able to contain the force he was giving off.

Despite this power, his appearance remained the same. No ridicules blond hair or teal eyes. Just the same black hair and eyes that he had been born with.

He could feel the anger in his chest, his mind boiling. He wanted to destroy everything around him in a fit of rage. What could he be doing wrong? He was the strongest he had ever been! What other piece could he be missing? What did Kakarot have that he didn't? He demanded to know!

How was he supposed to protect the one thing he cared about on this mudball of a planet if he couldn't even get that strong?

Powering down, he took a small amount of anger out on one of the sleeping bots. Kicking it, he watched it hit the wall with a _bang! _His frown deepened as not even that was enough to bring up his mood. Walking up to the control panel, he wondered if putting his body through another few hours of harsh training would do anything.

His eyes scanned the buttons, noticing just how many were actually on the panel. He only used a third of them. Fingers brushing them, he noticed the ENGINE START one. He forgot that this thing was a spaceship. Maybe that's where he went wrong? He was spending too much time focusing on Bulma that he just couldn't keep his head clear enough to focus.

Maybe what he just needed to make some distance? He could only think about all of the _what ifs?_ Of the entire situation. What if that was all he was missing? Kakarot had gone to space, hadn't he? Oh, but he knew Bulma would be upset, she would be crying if he left. She clung to his side at any chance she could get. He felt like he was at a stalemate, not sure what to do. They were running out of time. There was only a year and a half left before life on earth would come to an end. Despite all the time that passed, he still felt like he was in the same spot.

Was it Bulma? Was she holding him back? She told him that she knew he'd be able to ascend but how? She knew yet had no tricks on doing so. He was left to figure everything out by himself. His pride refused to let him steep low enough to actually ask that third-class idiot. Knowing him, he'd just tell him to listen to his heart or something stupid like that! He'd be as useless to him as he ever was!

He felt a groan coming, spiking up his annoyance once more. Slamming his fist on the gravity button, he knew only fighting these damned bots would be enough to cool him off. He had a lot of steam to get out of his system.

"Sweetie... Your temperature is fine. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors?" Bunny asked her daughter, her hand on her back.

Bulma was hunched over the toilet, her stomach convulsing as she had nothing else to throw up. She had to admit, her throwing up constantly was starting to get annoying. Sitting back, she groaned as she shook her head. "No doctor..." She groaned out as she rested her back against the bathtub.

Two weeks of throwing up had made her realize something. Either all the food she was eating was actually poisoned, or something worse had happened. Something she just couldn't accept. Grunting, she forced her body to stand. Her legs shook lightly as she walked past her concerned mother. "I'll be okay. This is nothing to me." She tried to convince her as she walked out of the bathroom.

One hand on her stomach, the other helping support herself, she headed to the front door. "I think I'm going to go out and get some more medicine!" She called out, slipping her shoes on. Throwing her coat over her shoulders, she could see the blond woman approaching quickly.

"Let me at least take you! You are in no condition to drive!" Bunny exclaimed worryingly.

Bulma forced a smile as she shook her head, "I'll be fine. How about you cook up some soup or something for me when I get back. Maybe I'll be able to hold that down." She told her, hoping the thought of cooking would reassure her.

Bunny had paused before nodding slowly, "I can do that... But if you realize something is wrong, you call me immediately!"

She nodded at her mother, a natural smile pushing through. Her mother worried too much about her. Turning away, she left the house.

The air was chilly, nipping at her exposed skin. It was snowing lightly, almost easy to miss if you went trying to see it. Looking towards the GR, she wasn't surprised that he was in there training. She noticed that when he wasn't with her, he was in there training away. She could tell how exhausted he had been lately. What was he trying to do?

Walking passed the large orb, she uncapsuled her hoverjet. Getting inside, she was soon on her way to the closest store. Flying through this weather was a task in itself. Before she knew it, she was finally roaming the aisles of the store. Stopping at the medicine shelfs, she tried to look for something that could ease her throwing up. Something that could help with the soreness of her throat. As she scanned the shelves, she wondered if any of these bottles could actually help her.

She knew deep inside that medicine couldn't fix what her problem was. She found herself biting at her lip, maybe she was paranoid. The chance was extremely low, but there still was that possibility. Would it hurt checking? At least that would stop all of these worrying thoughts from roaming her mind.

A few bottles in hand, she turned and stepped towards another section of the store. When she found herself standing in front of the different types of tests, reality was really setting it. She could be pregnant. How else was she supposed to explain the way she was feeling? She felt drained, as if something was taking her energy from her. Nothing she ate tasted good! Half of her day was wasted hunched over the toilet!

Staring at the tests, she felt her chest swell in emotion. There was no way she could be pregnant. She was on that damn shot! It was supposed to be bulletproof! Reaching out, she snatched a few from the shelf. She just needed to see at least one negative, then everything would be fine.

The flight back home was long and tedious. She just wanted to get back home so she could reassure herself. She needed proof that she was just being exaggerated like she always was. Looking down at her stomach, she noticed no difference. This wasn't going to happen.

Finally reaching her home, she rushed inside, the bag close to her body. Flying past her mother, she went to her room, straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't want anyone else to disturb her. Dumping the bag into the sink, she watched as all of the bottles and boxes fell out. Tearing the boxes open, she had herself four tests. Four tests that could all tell her that she was acting ridiculous with these silly thoughts.

Quickly reading the directions, she made quick to use them. As she waited for the results, she found herself pacing the floor. How was she supposed to wait three minutes? Did the people who created these not realize how many worrying thoughts could fill her mind as she waited. Everything would be fine.

She turned her back to the tests, not even wanting a peek. She wasn't sure her heart would be able to handle it. She began pacing again, her eyes glued to her watch. One minute was up, two more to go. Turning towards her mirror, she took a moment to look at her appearance. She really looked like a trainwreck.

Her eyes went back to her watch. Less than a minute. She could feel her heart pounding away in her chest, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Everything would be fine. Turning towards the tests, she kept her head high. She was a confident woman and she was confident that she was not pregnant. Stepping up to them, she stared down at the result.

All four marked positive.

With the new knowledge she had, she did what any sane woman would do. She screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

Sweat rolled down his face, adding to the puddle under him as he lowered his body into another push up. He still had another two hundred he needed to get done before he was even done with his warm up. His arms ached from the last few hundred he had done, reminding him constantly how much he had been pushing himself.

Bulma had distracted him since they started... "messing around". Their relationship meant nothing to him. While he could admit that he found himself having a slight soft spot for her. She was someone he just didn't want to erase as soon as they spoke to him. She was good at that, constantly talking his ear off. For some reason she believed that she could just be comfortable around him. He wasn't sure when he let that happen, but that was just how it was now.

The only time he would be rid of her was while he was in here, training his body away. While he ate his meals, she was right there at his side. When he went to rest his exhausted body, she was already in his bed, waiting for him with almost nothing on. Her beauty was too much to turn away. How inconsiderate could he be to turn her away?

Grunting, he lowered himself again, counting in his head. Blinking the sweat away that had run into his eyes, he tried to focus.

He pushed himself even harder now, knowing how much time had passed since the message was passed by the teen from the future. He knew that as each day passed, that was just another day that he had yet to ascend. Despite all the time that passed, he still couldn't understand what he was missing. He was strong, much stronger than Kakarot had been when he fought Frieza. Strength was not an issue, he knew that for sure. What else was there? What did Kakarot experience that he did not? Where was he going wrong?

These thoughts haunted him constantly, the reminder always there to tell him how much a failure he really was. A reminder that the lower class loser was above him. He felt the rage building from his haunting thoughts. The rage pushed him to keep going, to get those two hundred push ups in. Nothing could possibly stop him.

His head snapped up when he heard something in the distance. His ears picked it up clearly, a very familiar voice screaming. While he had heard her screams many times, none were like this. Before he could even think, his body was moving on it's own. As if his body wasn't pushed beyond its limits, his legs moved quickly. Finding himself outside of the GR, his head snapped towards the house.

His chest felt tight as he searched for her ki. He noticed it was a bit higher than usual. Scowl forming, he darted inside. Flying passed the blond woman, he was instantly in her room. Seeing the bathroom door closed, he could pick up on her sobs behind it.

Had someone hurt her? He didn't even notice anyone arrive on the compound! He was too distracted thinking about that damn Kakarot! Anger filled him at the thought of someone actually daring to harm something that was his. Feeling his ki flare, small sparks surrounded him. Storming up to the door, he grabbed the handle. As if not even noticing the lock, he ripped the door open. Growling, he was ready to kill the bastard.

The sight in front of him caught him off guard however. His eyes scanned the small room, expecting someone to be inside. Instead it was just her, on the floor with her hands to her face. His ki flickered before finally settling. While he wanted to yell at her for scaring him, those thoughts disappeared when he noticed her shoulders shake as she sobbed.

He wasn't sure what to do. He came in to fight, not to comfort. "Why in the hell are you crying?" His voice came out harsh without thinking.

Bulma just now noticing Vegeta in the room finally looked at him, her face red. She didn't say anything to him, just letting more tears run down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but more continued to fall. Trying to catch her breath, she stared down at one of the many tests that laid next to her. "I-I...I don't understand!" She cried out, snatching one from the ground.

His nose scrunched at her screeching, her throat raw from crying. He didn't understand either. What was the issue here? She didn't look injured, no one was in the room with her... While he had seen her cry before, it was nothing like this. He really had no idea what to do.

Gripping the test tight, she glared at Vegeta, "Why are you just standing there?!" She asked him angrily.

Going from sad to angry, Vegeta didn't take her sudden change of emotion too well. He scowled at her, his fists clenching. Why in the hell was he worried about her? He would have been better off if someone did sneak past him and kill her! "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked her. Noticing the piece of plastic in her hand, he immediately watched it come flying at his face. Thanks to his great reaction time, he easily caught it.

Staring at the rectangle, he had no idea what he was holding. Looking at her, he scowled. "Why are you giving this to me?"

She looked even more angry, her eyes as red as her face. "Look at it! Don't tell me you don't know what it is!"

He really had no idea what it was or why she was screaming at him. What did he do? He felt like their roles were oddly swapped. "I don't."

Bulma grabbed the other tests, throwing them at him. "Their all tests you jerk! All positive tests, it's all your fault!" She screeched, a new round of tears falling down her face.

Easily avoiding her throwing sticks, he half debated throwing them back. "Test for what?" He asked her, his patience growing thin. She could be annoying, he could handle that. But this... he was ready to blast her.

She covered her face once more, "Pregnancy!" She wailed. "I'm pregnant!"

His body went stiff as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Her sobs fell deaf on his ears as suddenly everything around him paused. Had he heard her correctly? Pregnant? WIth a child? His child? He stared at the device in his hand, not able to understand how something like this could tell. "They're wrong." He finally said, his jaw locked.

Her head shook, her eyes blinking away the waterworks. "False positives don't happen very often..." Her voice was much softer now, the bite gone.

He shook his head as he looked at her. He refused to believe it, "You said it wouldn't happen..."

"I said it was basically impossible... There was always a chance but it was only a small percentage. I never thought..." Her words died on her tongue.

He stared at her, just as speechless. She was pregnant. The phrase repeated itself in his head like a record, reminding him how much of a mistake he had made. His world was too corrupt to bring a child into it. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He felt anger filling him. While he was beyond pissed that her shot had failed them, he didn't want to take his rage out on her.

Bulma looked at him, noticing the silence. "Vegeta... Please say something..."

He knew she needed him. She looked scared, he didn't blame her. But he was experiencing a feeling he had never felt before. He didn't know what he could say to her. Instead, he turned his back to her. Walking past the broken door, he heard her call his name. Ignoring her cries for him, he walked calmly out of her room and out of the house. Turning to the GR, he headed inside the room, locking it behind him.

As soon as he was alone, he inhaled deeply before letting out a howl that everyone in West City would be sure to hear. Feeling his ki spike, he decided to let his heat fill the room. He had a lot of built up steam he needed to get out and this place was one of the only places that would be able to handle it.

He was a cold blooded killer that had murdered millions in his lifetime. He was a villain, the worst of the worst. He was scum. Now, he could add 'father' to that list.

His nails dug into his palms as he stood there, his body trembling as his rage continued to grow.

The androids.

He had trained so hard to protect her, he was slowly beginning to accept that he might be able to keep her safe despite not being a Super Saiyan. He was almost there. But now... he would have a son. Bulma with a child, two people who would get murdered by those hunks of metal.

There was no other option, not any more. He needed to get even stronger. He can't let something like this distract him, he already let her do that enough! He needed to stop being weak and cut her out of his life. At least... until he could keep her safe.

He needed a plan.

Bulma stood by her large glass window, staring out at the GR. Snow had been falling for the last few hours, a decent layer built up by the constant snowfall. She sighed softly as she hugged her stomach. While she had finally come to accept what had happened, she knew Vegeta had not. From the moment he found out to the two weeks that had passed, he had used his time training. He was doing what he had done before.

He was avoiding her. No, he was avoiding everyone. He refused her mother's meals. His bed remained untouched. He refused to let her inside, she didn't even know if the GR needed any repairs. He could be badly injured for all she knew! She was worried about him, unable to understand how he was able to cut himself off after everything they had been through.

Did she really not matter to him? The thought brought tears to her eyes, she refused to let them fall. The hormones were a lot for her, making her want to scream and yell almost every minute she was conscious.

Her parents were supportive, actually excited that they were finally going to be grandparents. She was happy to at least have someone to lean on with this whole thing. She was going to be a mom. She didn't think she could do this, not alone. She wished Vegeta would be here with her, helping her along the way. She was scared, she didn't know what she was going to go through. She had a lot of questions.

She could read pregnancy books, that wasn't an issue. However, those books did not exactly explain how a Saiyan baby would be born. She knew if Vegeta continued avoiding her like this, she could go to Chi Chi. Gohan was a mixed breed and he turned out wonderful.

Sighing softly, she walked to her bed and sat down. Poking at her stomach, she had yet to notice any difference. "You better be smart like me..." She said softly. "If you're angry like your dad... I don't think I'll be able to put up with both of you acting that way." She laughed at herself, knowing that she was too early for anything to actually hear her.

She was going to keep it, even if Vegeta didn't want her to. She smiled as she sat back, everything would be fine, wouldn't it? She was a strong woman, she faced different challenges on the daily. A child would be a bigger challenge than most but she knew she'd be able to handle it.

All of a sudden, her bed began to shake. No, not her bed, her entire room. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, immediately on her feet. Was this an earthquake? Impossible. Rushing to her glass doors, she tried to balance herself. Opening one of the doors, the cool winter air blew past her.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight in front of her. The air was filled with smoke, almost like a distant but familiar memory. Looking towards the GR, she noticed it was no longer on the ground, the orb floating. Before she could scream his name, the spaceship had disappeared before her eyes, shooting up into the sky.

Spinning on her heels, she ran out of her room. Passing her confused and startled parents, she slipped on just a pair of slippers and snatched her jacket off the rack. Rushing outside, she froze where she was standing. She wasn't hallucinating.

He was actually gone.

He left her.

Without thinking, she found herself sprinting towards her lab.

Was this a dream? She knew he was taken back by the news of her pregnancy but wasn't this pretty extreme? He was going to come back right? He wasn't really going to abandon them was he?

One of her feet slipped underneath her, causing her to fall. Her knees scraped the gravel, earning a groan. Pushing herself to get back up, she continued to run. She knew she could get a hold of him, she could tell him that he needed to come back immediately. Her lungs were on fire by the time she reached the building. Not having enough time to even catch her breath, she went straight for her lab. Storming inside, her eyes focused on her desk.

Approaching it, she turned on her lamp before searching. She knew the device had to be around here somewhere! Her heart was beating hard in her chest, her hands were struggling to move to her demand. She was freaking out! Papers flying to the side, she finally found what she was looking for. Pulling out the communicator, she was glad she had completed working on it. Attaching it to her face, she powered it on.

She frowned when seeing the connection was secure. "Vegeta! What do you think you're doing? You need to bring the gravity room back here right now!"

Silence was the only response she got.

"This is ridiculous Vegeta! You seriously can't be trying to run away from your problems." She said, her anger clear in her voice.

Getting no response, she made sure everything actually was working. She knew he could hear her, yet why wasn't he responding?

Was he really abandoning her? She felt the tears returning to her eyes, "You're a coward!" She knew the insult would hurt his pride, hoping to get something out of him but received nothing. She bit at her lip, her face feeling hot. "Vegeta?" His name came out soft, worried. Almost begging, like she needed something to cling on to.

"Bulma..." His voice finally came through, coming though a bit choppy from the distance. "I'm sorry."

Tears finally spilled when she saw the connection was cut, no longer available. Grabbing the device, she pulled it off her face and threw it away from her. His name came out in a scream. It was full of all different emotions. Love. Loneliness. Frustration. Betrayal. She was lost.

Vegeta wasn't going to come back.

Her hands immediately went back to her stomach, her tears continuing to fall. "How are we going to get through this?" She asked, her eyes closing tight. She needed him. She couldn't do this without him. After a moment, once she had calmed herself back down, she let out a long sigh. "I guess it's just you and me, huh?" She smiled softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Trunks."

**A/N: So this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I know... Bitter end. It hurt me writing this, don't worry. I suffered too. So I thought about writing a sequel to this. For after the Cell saga. What do you guys think? I appreciate you all for reading this story and hope you have enjoyed this story. I know there was a bit of mistakes here and there and hope they didn't bother you too much. Until next time. 3**


End file.
